Dysfunctional Family
by Faith NightGrace
Summary: "Ah Ms. Callen." Hetty said breaking the silent that engulfed them. "I was wondering when you would find him." "What?" Maddie and Callen answered together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I hope you like it and I hope it's not too out of character for any of them. I don't own any of these characters or NCIS: LA. I do own Maddie.

Side-note: For this story Amy was alive until 2 years prior to this story taking place when she was killed. No, Callen and her never met, he didn't even know he had a sister. He only found out when because of men after him went after her. Just so you know. Otherwise this wouldn't really make sense. I just thought Callen could use a family member...don't worry there will be action and some romance in it but I haven't decided about that yet.

Please Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>G Callen and Sam Hanna were getting their morning coffee by the beach before heading into work one day. The two were talking lightly, bantering back and forth from their spot in the parking lot when a girl around the age of 21 with dark brown hair that was tossed up into a bun approached them.<p>

The girl had on torn jeans, a light gray fitted v-neck short sleeve shirt with tennis shoes on. On her back she carried a small duffle back that looked full.

"Excuse me sir's?" the girl asked Callen and Sam as she came closer.

Both men turned to the girl, looked at each before back at her.

"Can we help you?" Sam asked politely.

"Um…yes. I think. I um…hope at least." The girl told them slightly nervous as both men could tell.

"Is something wrong?" Callen asked.

"Nope. It's just…." She took a deep breath, "Are you G Callen?" she asked hoping, wishing that he were.

"Who wants to know?" Callen asked rather suspiciously glancing at his partner.

"Is that a trick question?" she asked confused as Sam sniggered behind Callen, "I do. Are you G Callen?"

"And you are?" Callen asked leaning against the car.

"I'm…my mother was Amy Callen. I'm her daughter Madison Callen, but you can call me Maddie. She never told me who my father was so I just took her last name." Maddie answered very nervous at this point looking directly at Callen.

Callen stood there shocked. He didn't move, didn't blink, and just stared at her. He couldn't believe it, some men murdered Amy 2 years ago but they couldn't bring them down until a year ago. He remembered, he checked to see if she was married or had kids. Nothing had come up that Callen remembered.

"My mother was killed 2 years ago by some men." Maddie said again talking fast once she realized he wasn't going to say anything, while Sam in the background stood looking between his partner and Maddie. "She left me a note."

Maddie paused and pulled a note out of her pocket, unfolded it and started to read it out loud. " 'Maddie, Run. I don't know who they are but you must run. Leave me and look after yourself. Disappear. Take the money and ID in the safety box and run. Don't come back for me. I don't know who these men are but I do know they want your uncle. G Callen. I'm so sorry I never told you about him before but he is my brother. He was like you as a kid and I'm so very sorry you never got to meet him, and I haven't seen him since we were little. Please know that I love you very much and will always love you. Love your Mum.' I found the note on the kitchen table after school one day. I ran to my room packed my duffle of the essentials and left quickly. Later that day I found out my house was ransacked by those men and my mother was ki- while you know the next day." Maddie paused to see if Callen would say anything but once again he just stared at her.

"For 2 years those men tried to find me, I was always on the run with no where to go. It came close a couple of times and it scared me to death that I had no one to run too, to help me. About a year ago the men stopped chasing me and I don't know why. I tried then to get a place to stay, but I didn't have enough money, so I lived where I could, found food where I could until I met a girl who befriended me about 5 months ago. She gave me a place to live and food to eat. That's when I started to try to find you. It took me 5 months, of looking, waiting, hoping I could find my only family left." Maddie told him and Sam who was still there, concern written on his face.

"About 2 months ago my friend said she was moving across the country to her new job. She offered me to come with but I had to find you. I had her apartment free of charge until a month ago, then I was back to the streets, living where I can. I needed to find you, I needed to know I wasn't alone, that someone out there was..." Maddie trailed off breaking eye contact with Callen.

Sam took this time to look at Maddie, really look at her. She looked worn, tired, very skinny probably due to not eating properly, scare and alone. He wondered what G was thinking, and if this was really his niece. Sam, for the life of him hoped so.

Silence over took the three of them, wondering what to do. Maddie looked once again into the eyes of, hopefully, her uncle. She had been running for so long, she just wanted to stop and live a normal life or at least have someone she could go to for help, advise or anything.

Callen stood there, in front of the girl who claims to be his niece. She looked like Amy, had a note from her, accurate information but he still couldn't believe it. He hoped it was true though.

"This was stupid of me." Maddie said once neither Callen or Sam had spoken or looked like they were going to anytime soon. "Stupid to actually think G Callen was you and I could actually find him. I'm sorry to have ramble on to you about something that I probably shouldn't have said until I was sure it was him. I'm sorry for your time." Maddie concluded, looking defeated and heartbroken.

She gave them a nodded and turned away walking towards the beach to cry. Trying to hold in her tears of embarrassment, and disappointment until she was completely away from them.

"G." Sam said gently once she was out earshot. "G."

"Was she my…."

"Sounded like it."

"And I just let her walk.."

"Yep."

Callen stood still watching his niece walk away before she fell to down into the sand and curling up into a ball. Just as Callen was about to say something else Sam spoke up again.

"We're running late G" Sam asked still eying his partner. " So go. I'll get the car."

"Sam…"

"We'll take her to OSP's. Maybe Hetty knows, but from what I heard, from what she told us. That's your niece who is on the beach. Go get her."

Callen nodded and headed towards Maddie across the beach. As he came closer to her he heard the sniffles, allowing him to know she was crying softly to herself.

"Maddie." Callen said softly trying to get her attention without startle her.

Maddie looked up and hastily wiped her eyes, looking embarrassed even more.

"I told you sir, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she started getting up and from the sand to stand and went to get her bag off the ground.

"I'm him. I'm G Callen." Callen almost like a whispered but she heard him dropping the bag to the ground and looking up at him.

"You are?" she whispered back.

"Yeah I am."

"Then back there, why didn't you…" she was at a lost for words.

"I was in shock Maddie. I didn't know what to say. I had checked back when Amy was murdered if she had any family, any kids but nothing came up. So I dropped it." Callen explained looking at her.

"Your not joking right? You really are G Callen, my mom's brother?" Maddie said tears coming down her face silently.

"Yes I'm really G Callen, I'm your uncle." Callen whispered laughing a little.

Maddie stood there looking at him and saw he had her mothers eyes. Then before she knew what she was doing she had her arms around his neck hugging him tight. Callen caught her easily and wrapped his arms around her waist returning the hug tentatively. Maddie stood there hugging him, relieved that she finally found her Uncle.

Callen closed his eyes, feeling the tears dampen his shirt and held her tight. He felt responsible for everything that had happen to her, but he wasn't going to let anything else like that happen again. He was going to take care of her. After a few more moments, Callen pulled away and looked at her face. He wiped her tears away slowly and a smile formed on his face.

"Is that all your stuff?" Callen asked nodding towards the duffle bag.

Maddie nodded weakly and almost ashamed of the small amount of items she owned. Callen smiled and grabbed her bag before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on. My partner, Sam is waiting for us. We're going to go back to…"

"NCIS, I know." Maddie replied softly.

"How?" Callen asked surprised.

"I figured out a while ago you worked there, I just didn't know how to get to your office place…..sorry if I wasn't suppose to know that." Maddie told him quietly.

Callen laughed, "It's alright. It will make this easier."

Approaching the car Sam was leaning on, which was his, and smiled.

"Maddie this is Sam my partner. Sam this is Maddie, my niece." Callen said introducing them properly.

"Nice to meet you." Maddie told him shaking his hand.

"You too Maddie, but we got to get going before Hetty comes after us. So come on slow poke." Sam said glancing at Callen, who just smirked back.

"Don't mind him. He might seem like a big tough guy but he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. Really those muscles he has are inflatable." Callen replied causing Maddie to smile a little while she got into the car.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous he doesn't have muscles like these for the women." Sam replied rolling his eyes as they drove off to OPS.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2! I take some scenes from the episodes and put them in where I see fit so hope you all don't mind. I hope you like and PLEASE Review! Whether it's to tell me you like it or I need to fix something or anything. Thank you! R&R

* * *

><p>The drive to OPS was quick and while the car ride wasn't silent, Maddie didn't speak. She listened and watched as Sam and Callen talked back and forth, asking her a question every now and then. Yet she figured the real talking would be later, just her and Callen.<p>

As Maddie watched Callen and Sam she immediately took a liking to Callen. She couldn't explain it, maybe it was just the fact he was her uncle but she liked him and Sam too. Finally they arrived at OPS, which from the outside looked like an abandon building.

"This is it?" Maddie asked them as they got out of the car and she put her duffle over her back again. The men just smiled before opening the door.

Inside Maddie let out a little gasp. The inside of OPS was beautiful. It was like the outside didn't even exist compared to this. Everything was decorated to a southern Mexican style but was very chic and high-tech, the perfect combination. They walked down a hallway to an area that opened up, looking like the middle of the building. There were other hallways and balconies on the second floor, with a staircase in one corner, someone's office in another and what looked like a lounge or office area in another.

"Now this is an office." Maddie said to herself, following them into the lounge/office area. In there were 4 desks, a couch and some comfy chairs, a little kitchenette and some lockers. The place was enclosed with see through barriers.

Walking into the area she saw a man on the left with a paper football and a woman on the left holding her hands up for the field goal. All three of them stopped dead in their tracks with Maddie hidden a little behind Callen, peeking around him.

"Vikings on the 35." The man said aiming his paper football.

"Packers up by 2 lets see whatcha got." The woman said as Sam rolled his eyes walking over to his desk and Callen walked through the two of them right as the man shot blocking the football.

"Oh! Blocked!" the woman said raising her hands in victory.

"Oh what are you doin man? That was for the win!" the guy said looking at Callen.

Callen ignored him and instead looked back at Maddie who looked unsure of what to do. "Maddie, you can put your stuff by the couch if you'd like."

She nodded her head and walked by the people to couch and set her stuff down before going to stand by Callen again. Looking around she found the man and woman staring at her.

"Now who is this lucky lady Callen? A friend of yours?" the guy said walking closer to her checking her out as he went.

"Back off Deeks." Callen said rolling his eyes. "Maddie this is Kensi and this is Deeks. Guys this is Maddie."

"Hi." She replied looking at them both.

"Hi nice to meet you." Kensi said as her and Maddie shook hands. While Maddie's focus was on Kensi for the moment she didn't see Deeks come up behind her and lay a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

The moment he touched her shoulder however she turned and slapped him hard and started to shake backing up into Callen. Everyone had gone silent and were staring at her while Deeks held his cheek in shock. Finally Maddie realized what she did and was horrified.

"Oh no oh no oh no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It was out of habit I'm sorry. Are you ok? Oh no." Maddie started to ramble on looking at Deeks then Sam and then finally Callen while she still was shaking a little.

"It's fine. Really it didn't hurt that bad." Deeks reassured her smiling at her.

"He probably deserved it for something or other." Sam told her before making eye contact with Callen.

"But I didn't mean…"

"Maddie, it's fine. Alright?" Callen told her spinning her to face him. "Why are you shaking?"

Maddie moved away from him and shook her head.

"Now what may I ask is going on here." Came a voice from the entryway to the area. Looking over they found a short woman in a lovely cream suit.

"Nothing Hetty, just making introductions." Sam replied.

"Introductions to whom?" she inquired.

"Maddie this is Hetty, my boss." Callen spoke up motioning towards Hetty. "Hetty, this is my niece. Maddie Callen."

The room went silent once again as Kensi, Deeks and now Hetty stared at her in shock and disbelief, at least from Kensi and Deeks. Yet by the look on Hetty's face, its like she knew who she was.

"Um…Hello." Maddie replied a little tentative now.

"Ah Ms. Callen." Hetty said breaking the silent that engulfed them. "I was wondering when you would find him."

"What?" Maddie and Callen answered together.

"You knew I had a niece and you didn't tell me?" Callen exclaimed.

Hetty merely nodded.

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Callen sometimes things are better left alone then messed with. Your niece here was doing a fine job of finding you, very impressive I must say."

"So you know I.." Maddie asked Hetty trailing off.

Hetty nodded.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No you are not."

"What did you do?" Deeks asked.

Maddie looked around before mumbling something under her breath.

"You did what?" Callen asked raising his eyebrow.

"I kinda…hacked your system, without being detected. That's how I found you." She replied quietly ashamed of herself. "I swear I don't normally go around hacking the government, but I really wanted to find you." She ended looking at Callen.

"It's fine my dear." Hetty replied while everyone looked at her in disbelief, "All is forgiven, but you will have to show Mr. Beal, our tech what you did so we can prevent it from happening again."

"Of course."

"You hacked into Eric's system without being detected?" Callen said in shocked.

"Oh this is going to be good when Eric finds out." Sam replied grinning. Suddenly there was a loud whistle from up above and Maddie saw a guy in shorts and t-shirt with flip-flops. He raise his eyebrows and walked away.

"That's Eric." Callen told her. "New case."

"Oh." Came her reply.

The others got up and started to head upstairs.

"See ya later Maddie." Sam said.

"I'll be right up." Callen called to them leaving only Callen, Maddie and Hetty left.

"Ms. Callen when was the last time you got any proper food or sleep?" Hetty asked walked towards the two of them.

Maddie shrugged.

"Maddie…" Callen asked again.

"I don't know, maybe a month ago for both."

"Where have you been living?" Hetty asked.

"Um….on the streets, or abandoned warehouses."

"Now that won't do, that won't do. Here's what we're going to do. You Ms. Callen…"

"Call me Maddie please." She said interrupting Hetty.

"Why?"

"Ms. Callen reminds me of my mother." Maddie said quietly.

"Very well, Ms. Maddie. As I was saying, you will be staying here for a while. I'll order whatever kind of food you would like, you will eat and then get some proper sleep right here, preferable on the couch where Mr. Callen sometimes likes to sleep. Is that understood?" Hetty said in gently tone but also a tone that said don't mess with her.

Maddie nodded understanding.

"And you Mr. Callen will get upstairs for now and do the case. Alright?"

"Understood Hetty."

"Good. Now what kind of food would you like and I'll go get that ordered. Remember anything you'd like." Hetty said.

"Um….how about some pizza and salad?" Maddie asked her.

"Of course. Pizza it is. In the mean time get comfortable. And Mr. Callen get to work." And with those words she left to go to her office.

"I guess I don't have a choice. Do I?" Maddie asked him.

"I'm afraid you don't." Callen said turning her towards the couch and leading her over there. "Listen I have to go work a case, but stay here and when I get back or we'll talk and figure everything out ok?"

Maddie nodded as they sat down. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Anything you want." Callen answered.

"G?" He nodded. She smiled and leaned over to hug him again.

"I'm glad I finally found you." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too." He whispered back.

"Now get some sleep until the food comes. Ok?" Callen said taking the blanket off the back of the couch. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly before looking at her and seeing her smile. "If you need me ask Hetty for my number ok?"

She nodded again and he got up as she laid down. Giving her one last smile he jogged upstairs while she fell against the couch bringing the blanket over her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for viewing my story and whoever put my story on alert or their favorites, that just makes me sooo happy! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have most of the entire story done and let me tell you there is action but not for another 2 or 3 chapters.

Anything in **Bold** will be changing scenes or something like that. I tried my best to identify it so hopefully it makes sense. Please Read and REVIEW! I want to know what you all think!

Oh...and AMAZING episode tonight...thought I'd share. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The pizza and salad had come 20 minutes later and Maddie was still awake writing in a notebook. She had decided not to sleep until after the food came since she wasn't all that tired at the moment. Though she should have been considering she was living on the streets for the past month. Hetty had ordered her a large cheese pizza with a salad and Maddie had eaten the whole thing, afraid she might not get food again for a while.<p>

That's how it was on the streets, she would go days without food until she had enough to scrape up enough for a burger or steal an apple. Sleeping wherever she could was not easy either, the last week she had been living in a warehouse downtown, it was cold and drafty at nights and the place freaked her out, so she didn't get much sleep. Most nights she cried herself to sleep or stayed awake crying. Crying for her mother, how her life had gone from normal to this, she even cried for G Callen, even though she had yet to meet him.

Yet now looking around the OPS center she knew things would get better, but she didn't know for sure and that scared her. She wanted to know for sure she was going to have food everyday that she was going to have a place to sleep, that she was going to have her Uncle G to be there.

Sighing, she finally laid down on the couch pulled the blanket over her and fell asleep for the first time in 2 years, feeling safe.

**Upstairs with the team**

The team had just been briefed on the new case and Callen was giving out the orders as usual.

"Alright Kensi, Deeks you check out his house. Sam and I will go check out where he was taken. Eric and Nell keeping looking to see if you can find him." Callen said looking around having everyone nod in agreement. Callen started heading towards the door before realizing nobody else was moving.

Turning back he saw everyone looking at him, waiting.

"What?" Callen asked.

"When were you going to tell us you had a niece?" Deeks asked for everyone. Callen sighed, hoping this was coming later.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"We just wanted to know Callen, we aren't forcing you but it would be nice to be filled in." Kensi said gently.

Callen sighed once again before coming to lean on the table, explaining what had happened that morning.

"Wow." Deeks said.

"I can't believe it, she's been living on the streets for 2 years." Kensi said. "You know if you need anything Callen, we're here for you…and her now. If she wants a girl to talk to, I'm here."

"I know Kensi, thanks." Callen said softly.

"What I don't get is how did she find you?" Nell asked very perplexed.

"Oh interesting story," Callen said smirking. "She hacked your system Eric…without being detected."

"WHAT!" Eric exclaimed looking around.

"She hacked NCIS Mr. Beal and without you knowing it, it would seem. She is not in trouble however, given the circumstances. She will however being working with you sometime so you can prevent this from happening again." Hetty answered walking into the room. "Now Ms. Callen has eaten, and is asleep on the couch. So if you would all get to work we can continue our day, can we not?"

"Of course Hetty" Kensi replied.

"Any food left?" Deeks asked while walking out.

"No Mr. Deeks. It appears that she eat the whole large pizza and salad herself." Hetty answered him. "Most likely afraid of when she would be getting food next I think."

Callen looked over concern written over his face. "Hetty?"

"Don't worry Mr. Callen she will be just fine while you work the case. She's in good hands." Hetty assured him. Callen nodded and walked out with the rest of his team.

Downstairs the team stopped in to get their stuff before heading out. Deeks and Kensi had already left with Sam and Callen right behind them. They were just walking out when Callen stopped.

"G?" Sam said.

"Hold on."

Walking back to the couch Callen looked down at Maddie and smiled. The blanket had fallen off of her and was down around her waist as she was curled up on the couch. He picked up the blanket and pulled it up around her, he kissed his hand and pressed it to her forehead before walking away to Sam. Sam was smiling at what he saw, as he patted Callen on the back while they walked out to the car to start the case.

**Later that Day**

Afternoon hit and so did the 6th hour mark for Maddie sleeping since it was now 3 in the afternoon. Maddie was still currently curled up on the couch fast asleep. The team was in and out of the office all day trying to solve this case. Finally around 1 in the morning they found the missing marine and were just walking back into OPS. By this time Maddie had woken up at 4, ate something else and was up doing nothing in particular until around mid-night where she fell asleep again on the couch.

"Night Kensi, Deeks." Sam and Callen said to them as they walked out.

"Night!" They called back before going home.

"Well G. You gonna wake her up?" Sam asked gathering his stuff up. "I'd like to get some sleep tonight and since I was your ride this morning, I'm your ride now."

"Alright alright." Callen said going over to Maddie.

"Ah Mr. Callen wait just a minute." Hetty said coming over to them.

"Yeah Hetty?"

"I want you to bring her back tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Alright, what for?"

"You two can talk here and I'd like her to talk to Eric, but for now get her home. Wherever that might be at the moment."

"Will do Hetty." Callen replied squatting down next to her. "Maddie…Maddie...Mads." he whispered. "Time to get up."

Maddie stirred and rolled over to face him with her eyes shut. Finally she opened her eyes and stared straight into the eyes of her Uncle.

"Hi." She whispered sleepily. "Sorry I feel asleep."

"It's alright." He said. "We got to go, it's near 1 in the morning and Sam's getting cranky since he's driving."

"I heard that G." Sam called out from next to Hetty. Who was also watching the two of them interact.

Callen rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Maddie stretched and finally got up off the couch and went to get her back but Callen already had it. The two walked over to Hetty and Sam, but once they got there Maddie took her bag back and put it on.

"I um…I'll see you tomorrow." She said softly before starting to walk away.

"Whoa." Callen said grabbing her arm and turning her around. "Where do you think your going?"

"Um…I thought...I was…I don't know."

"You're staying with me." Callen told her, not giving her a choice.

"But…I just met…really?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course. You're my niece, why wouldn't you stay with me?"

"I don't know." She mumbled, not looking at him.

"Ms. Maddie, where were you going to go stay tonight, if Mr. Callen decided to let you go?" Hetty inquired.

"I guess…." Maddie started, not making eye contact with anyone, feeling very ashamed and self-conscious. "Where I've been staying the past week or so."

"And where is that?" Sam asked.

"An old warehouse on Washington Blvd." she said quietly. "It's not as cold as some of the other warehouses."

"Maddie, you're not going back there. Or anywhere else you stayed at. Alright?" Callen told her making her make eye contact with him. "You have me now, and I'm not letting you run away got it?"

Maddie looked up at him tears starting to form in her eyes as she nodded, then walked forward, arms limp at her side into Callen as he wrapped his arms around her.

Eventually Sam, Callen and Maddie got to the car and were on the way to Callen's place. His current place was a 1-story house in a nice neighborhood. It had a bathroom, kitchen, dinning room, living room, and 2 bedrooms. The only things furnished were the kitchen; containing a table, a few chairs, the kitchen appliances and some food. The bathroom contained a small shower, sink and toilet, with the bedroom having a full bed, then in the front room there was a single chair by the fireplace and a lamp on a side table next to it.

"Goodnight G. Maddie." Sam said as they got out of the car. "G, I'll pick you two up tomorrow."

"Thanks Sam. Night." Callen said helping her out of her car. The two walked up to the house silently.

"Home sweet home." Callen said softly, while walking in and glancing at her. "Sorry it's not much. I tend to not stay in the same place for very long."

Maddie smiled and looked around as he showed her the house. She liked it, she really did like it, and it was like him and now her. When they got to bedroom she just smiled again.

"I'll take the floor tonight." He said.

"No." she said quickly putting her stuff down in the bedroom. "I mean…please, just stay with me. I mean I've been…alone for so long…I just…."

"I get it. How about we share the bed, it's big enough for two…yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now Hetty wanted you to come back in tomorrow ok? And tomorrow I promise we will talk…about anything and everything you want. Alright?" she nodded her head. "Now good. Let's get to bed."

The two of them had finally gotten ready for bed, him sleeping in shorts and a t-shirt and her dressed in shorts and a large t-shirt of his since most of her stuff was dirty and gross from living on the street. Callen was already in bed when he noticed she was just staring at it.

"Maddie?" he asked giving her a questioning look.

"I just….I haven't been in a bed in…years." She said quietly. "Even at my friends, she made me sleep on a mattress pad. It's just…strange I guess."

Callen smiled and opened the covers for her to get it. "Come on." He told her softly. She gave him a weak smile and got in turning on her side to face him.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed by everything that had happened that day; finding her Uncle, sleeping and eating properly for the first time in ages, and sleeping in a bed finally took a toll on her and she broke down. Callen scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She clutched his shirt and cried as he held her silently, trying not to shed a few tears of his own.

"I'm sorry." She whispered once she had finally calmed down. Callen was now lying on his back, her next to him still curled in his side with her head on his arm using it has a pillow, taking into account that he had only pillow and he was using it.

"Nothing to be sorry about Maddie. It was a lot to take in today. I get it. Remember Maddie, I'm not going to let you go, no matter what. This is your home too ok?" she nodded again. "Good now let's get some sleep."

Maddie nodded again into his side and shut her eyes with a smile on her face. _Home._ Callen had said home. She hadn't really had a home in 2 years and here she was with her Uncle, her family, in a house to call home. Maddie Callen finally had a place to call home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know this chapter is kinda boring but it's mostly a filler chapter and a getting to know how Maddie interacts with everyone. Also I put a scene from one of the episodes in here. I just love their banter sometimes and couldn't resist from putting them in my stories.

Disclaimer: _I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles at all_. I only own Maddie. I hope you Enjoy it. Review please and please be patient!

* * *

><p>Morning came and Sam picked up Callen and Maddie at 8:30 and the three of them went to breakfast together at a local diner.<p>

"So how did you sleep last night Maddie?" Sam asked as they watched her eat just a thing of hash browns.

"Great. I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in….." she started, "it was great."

"Good to hear."

"You sure you don't want anymore food?" Callen asked worried she wasn't eating enough.

"Yeah this is enough. I just…" Maddie started but then decided against it.

"Maddie we won't judge you. I hope you know that." Sam told her.

"its just…yesterday had been my first full meal in about…well a long time. And I ate the whole thing I was so hungry I almost throw it up. I hadn't eat that much food at one time in a while." She told them looking at her food.

Callen and Sam looked at each other, wondering just how much she had been through in the last 2 years. Callen put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer.

"Well, we will change that." Callen said looking at her before leaning close and whispering, "Ok?"

She nodded and smiled at the two of them before finishing her food as they talked back and forth. They were soon on their way to OPS. Maddie smiled remembering getting up that morning.

_*Flashback*_

_ Maddie stirred awake after a night of pleasant dreams and a full night sleep to find Callen not in bed, but she could hear the shower running. She smiled contently and fell onto the pillow again bringing the blanket up around her. A few minutes later Callen walked out with jeans on and pulling a shirt over his head. _

_ "Maddie?" he asked not sure if she was awake. He didn't really want to wake her up since she probably could use the sleep but Hetty wanted her to come in too._

_ "Yeah?" she replied sleepy turning over to look at him._

_ Callen chuckled. "You can showering if you'd like. Sam should be here in a half hour. I let you sleep as long as I could." _

_ She nodded, "Ok." _

_ "Oh and Maddie, do you have any clean clothes to wear?" Callen asked as she was about to into the bathroom._

_ "Um. Clean enough." She said looking guilty. _

_ "Here. Wear this today and we'll get Hetty to let you borrow some clothes until we go shopping." He said tossing her another shirt of his. _

_ "Ok." She replied before coming and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." _

_ "Your welcome. Now go shower." He told her laughing quietly. _

_*End Flashback*_

Today had been the first day in a long time that she woke up happy, and feeling safe. It might have been due to the fact she was actually in a house, or she was with someone and not lonely or the simple fact that she was with him, her Uncle G. She also remembered him telling her she didn't have to bring all of her stuff everywhere. She wasn't use to just carrying a bag of only the things she needed for the day like she was now.

Today she only had an over the shoulder back with her laptop, a notebook that she writes and draws in, her phone and iPod. That's all she brought with her and she felt naked without all her stuff. Yet she trusted her newfound Uncle so she left her stuff with his things at the house.

Arriving at OPS they went straight to the their area first. Maddie once again set her stuff down by the couch and plopped down on the couch. Callen joined her sitting down and reading a newspaper while Sam went to put some stuff in his locker by the couches.

"You wanna know what young people say they want to be when they grow up?" Sam asked putting his stuff away.

"Probably not a navy seal." Callen replied still flipping through the newspaper, causing Maddie to giggle.

"Ha-ha. No not a teacher, or an astronaut or anything that requires effort. All kids wanna be is famous." He said.

"And girls just wanna have fun. Like fame is nothing new." Callen answered.

"Good Morning guys." a man with dark brown hair said walking in going to the lockers next to Sam.

"Morning Nate. Good workout?" Said Sam.

"Yeah I maxed out the delts, feelin that," this Nate person said stretching his arms. "And my glutes, keeping my glutes in shape."

"A guy carves a 10 foot human out of stone and buries it. Then he discovers a petrified giant. Media has frenzy, people come from all over. A story of instant celebrity. A story from, drum roll people,1868. There's sucker born every minute." Callen told them glancing at Maddie who was smiling and shaking her head.

"Actually Barnum never said the famous quotation. Barnum made a second stone giant, then the guy who owned the first one said the people who saw Barnum's were suckers." Nate stated.

"So we celebrate Barnum for a quote he never said, about a phony replica of crock-pot hoax." Said Callen folding up his newspaper and getting up and heading towards his desk. Only to find Deeks coming in yawning. "Morning Deeks. Long night?"

Deeks rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah." He mumbled sitting down.

"Morning!" Kensi chimed in coming to sit down. "Good Morning Maddie."

"Hi." Maddie replied from the couch.

"Maddie's here?" Deeks said leaning to look around the pillar blocking his view. "Hi Maddie."

Callen rolled his eyes at Maddie who laughed. "Hi Deeks."

"Now Maddie," Deeks started as he got up to go talk to her, "I w…."

"Mr. Deeks if you would kindly sit down so as not to get yourself killed. It would be greatly appreciated." Hetty said walking in.

"Getting myself killed?" Deeks asked confused.

Hetty glanced from Maddie to Callen before looking at Deeks who was a little slow on the uptake.

"Callen will hurt you if you try anything with her." Kensi said filling in for Hetty.

"Oh…Oooh!" He said finally getting it. Maddie just laughed and got up to sit in a chair that Callen pulled up for her.

"Now since we do not have a case today, I would suggest catching up on some paper work for all of you." Hetty said looking around. "Ms. Maddie if you would accompany me up to see Mr. Beal we can figure out what you did to hack our system and therefore hopefully prevent it. Then you and Mr. Callen I believe have a lot to talk about and discuss. So follow me if you will."

"Um…ok." Maddie said slightly nervous.

"You think he's going to be upset with me?" Maddie whispered leaning towards Callen.

"No, you'll be fine." Callen told her. "He'll probably be impressed and then in love with you for figuring it out. Now that I think about it, I'm coming with you."

Maddie started to laugh, when she realized she was still in Callen's shirt that he let her borrow. "Oh and G?"

"Yeah?"

"My shirt?"

"Oh right. Hey Hetty."

"Yes Mr. Callen?"

"Do you think Maddie could borrow some clothes?"

Hetty took in Maddie's appearance with Callen's huge long sleeve shirt, her slightly dirt looking jeans and tennis shoes. Hetty nodded.

"Right this way. We'll get you some before going to see Mr. Beal." Hetty replied gesturing towards the clothing section. Maddie then smiled at Callen and walked over with Hetty towards the clothes.

Maddie tried on the clothes Hetty gave her to try on and came out in tight fitted jeans, her tennis shoes, and a fitted purple and blue long sleeve shirt.

"Much better." Hetty told her approving the outfit.

"I'll clean it tonight and bring it back." Maddie told her.

"Nonsense thinking of this as a gift. A starting outfit to the clothes Mr. Callen and you are going to get soon."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Not a problem. Now let's go."

And off they went to see Eric. They walked in to find Eric in a room with all computers and monitoring screens. It was the coolest room Maddie had ever seen and she loved it.

"Mr. Beal, I would like to introduce you to Maddie Callen, Maddie this is our technical operator along with Ms. Jones who is our intelligence analyst." Hetty said introducing everyone.

"Hi nice to meet you two." Maddie said.

"You too. You can call me Eric." Eric replied.

"And call me Nell but nice to meet you too."

"Very good now, on to the matter at hand. Ms. Jones, Mr. Beal, Ms. Maddie is here to help you two. She is hopefully going to show you how she hacked our system without being detected and then you are going to hopefully prevent it from happening again. Understood?"

"Yep." Eric replied. "We'll see what we can do Hetty."

"Very well, if you need anything you know where to find me. And also Ms. Maddie, here is Mr. Callen's number since I'm sure he has forgotten to give it to you along the rest of the members downstairs and mine, incase you need any of us at anytime."

"Thank you Hetty."

"Good, now get to work you three." Hetty told them before walking out and back down to her office. Once she left Maddie pulled up a chair and turned to them.

"I'm really sorry. I hope you guys are angry." Maddie started off. "I just….I really needed to find him."

"We aren't upset! Just a little….." Nell told her.

"shocked….and impressed." Eric filled in for Nell.

"Yes. Those things." Nell said causing Maddie to laugh and feel relieved.

"Good. Now shall we?"

"Show us the way!" Eric exclaimed.

The next few hours was spent showing Eric and Nell how exactly she got into the NCIS system without being detected and then trying to prevent it from happening again. Finally around 1 in the afternoon they finished and she could no long hacked into the system without them knowing. Maddie had come to really admire them not only for their skills what they do but they were corky and fun to talk too.

Maddie was getting hungry though so once she was done she headed downstairs in search of Callen, finding him and the rest of them talking, on the computers or doing paper work.

"How'd it go?" Callen asked when he saw her.

"Good. We figured it out. They're really cool though. I like them." Maddie told him coming to sit down again.

"Good. You hungry?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She said shyly.

Callen laughed quietly. "Good let's go eat. I order us some food and we can go eat in Nate's offices he said."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, that way we can talk too." He added softly.

"Ok. I'd like that." She replied in the same tone.

"Good, come on."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Read and REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Maddie found out that Callen had ordered spaghetti with mushrooms, garlic bread and a salad even making it a feast. They sat there in Nate's office on his couch eating and chatting mindlessly while they ate. Soon they found themselves full from eating and knew it was time to really talk, but neither knew exactly where to begin.<p>

"I don't know where to start." Maddie told him after a few minutes of silence.

"How about you start with your mom and what you know about our family." Callen suggested.

"Ok. Well, you know my mom, Amy. Did you ever meet her?"

"No I didn't. I got there too late. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's ok." She replied. "Well, she had your eyes and was very independent. I never knew my father and she never spoke of him, if she did it wasn't nice things. So I never said anything about it and just took on her last name. As for the rest our family…well, she never mentioned anything. Nothing about her mom or dad or any siblings. I asked her once about it and all she said was I don't know. I'd tell you if I knew anything, I promise you but I don't. So I was just stuck with not having any family besides my mom. I'm sorry if you were excepting answers." Maddie told him.

"It's alright. I was hoping for something but it's fine. But I have you now."

Maddie smiled before continuing, "It was usually just me and my mom. I didn't have many friends growing up and my mom mostly kept to herself so I guess I took after her. My mom did have this one boyfriend, but he was very deceiving, he lied to her, to me constantly taking all our money and the things we had saved up for then he left us and took everything. After that I didn't…still don't trust people that easily. I trust you though."

"You can always trust me." He said. "What happened after he left you two?"

"Well, that was about 8 months before she died. We had been living in Salt Lake City at the time but once he left we had nothing but a few bags of our belongs and our car left. She decided we were going to leave Salt Lake and move to here to LA. I asked her why LA and she just said a new life. Now that I think about it, it must have been because she knew you were here. We had enough money to rent a small house but other then that not much. She started to look for a job and found one as a secretary at a law firm. We made a living, nothing to big but we made by. Yet by the time the men came and my mother told me to run we didn't have much. I took all our money, which was around 400 dollars and left with the bag I have now."

"Then what?"

"I figured I couldn't afford a place of my own so I went to hotels but that wouldn't last long before I ran out of money for food. Food was more important at the time so I ditched the hotels and lived on the street, in warehouses and well, anywhere I could. I ran out of the money about 10 months later."

"So you had no money then?"

"I had maybe 20 bucks that I would had to stretch over a period of time, but sometimes money was the least of my problems. Remember I told you those men who killed my mother, came after me as well?"

"Yeah, what happen with that?"

"Well, they were tracking me and about 1 once a week they would find me and I'd have to lose them again. They caught me once, kept questioning me about you. I didn't say anything, mostly because I didn't know anything. I escaped that night and that was the last I saw of them."

"That's probably because of us. We knew people were tracking me as well so we went after them brought them down about a year after your mother was killed. I'm sorry you had to go through that because of me."

"It's fine G." she said scooting closer to him. "Thanks to you they stopped though."

"I guess your right." Callen replied putting his arm around her while she talked.

"I always am." She said causing him to laugh. "After that I still didn't have enough money to do anything so I continued to live on the streets. I met this guy around 8 months ago his name was Steve Logan, he's my age and worked for his dad at huge law firm downtown. I met him while I was on one of my morning runs, I bumped into him and from right there we hit it off. We got to talking and things just went from there. A week later he asked me out then 2 weeks after that we were official. The first month was great, we got along and I really liked him, almost loved him. Then things went downhill."

"What do you mean downhill? What did he do?" Callen asked getting slightly angry.

Maddie took a deep breath and looked at Callen before staring at her lap. "I told him about what happened, about my mom, me living on the streets and everything. I thought why not, I thought I loved him and him me. I figured since I didn't have anything to take I could trust me, because he liked me for me. I was wrong. I was so wrong." Maddie said shaking her head. "After he found out I was living on the streets he replied oh I'm sorry and changed the subject. I thought it was a fluke, that he was just distracted that day. So I stayed with him. Then things got worse. One night we were making out and he wanted to take things all the way and I wasn't ready…"

"And?" Callen whispered not really wanting to know.

"I told him no. He accepted it for a while, but then a week later he demanded it again. Again I told him no and that time he hit me. This continued for a while until I finally couldn't take it. I had been having a really bad day, I go over to his place and he once again asked for sex. I told him no and intended to break up with him but he hit again, worse and worse until I could….could barely see straight." She whispered not sure if she could go on or not.

"That's why you slapped Deeks yesterday when he touched you." Callen stated.

"Yes. If I know the touch is coming I'm fine but I didn't see Deeks. That night he um….he…." Maddie now had tears silently coming down her face, as her voice stopped working.

"Maddie….Did he…did he force you to sleep with him?" Callen asked afraid of the answer, but guessing he already knew it.

Maddie nodded into his side as he pulled her close letting her cry. Callen was angry, very angry at whoever this Steve Logan was. He wanted to kill him for hitting her let alone touching her. His arms tighten around her as he thought about what had happened. A few minutes later she had stopped crying and looked up at him, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered kissing her forehead. "I'm so so sorry. Please tell me that was the only time."

She shook her head. "I couldn't get of his place. He had me locked up for a while, us- using me. I finally found a way out about 2 weeks later. The day after I escaped he left me a message telling me if I ever told anyone what he did or what happened he'd kill me like the men killed my mother. So didn't tell anyone, well until you that is. I did go to the hospital to get checked out but I told them my boyfriend was a little rough. The results said I was fine so I left it at that."

"You weren't pregnant were you?"

"No. I don't know what would had happen if I was. After that I find my friend Sally, it was hard to trust her at first but I learned somewhat. After she moved I still lived in her apartment for a while before I was kicked back onto the streets. I usually didn't sleep, afraid to dream, to sleep. Then I found you." She finished quietly.

The two were quiet for a long time. Maddie sitting there snuggled into her Uncle's side, feeling completely safe while Callen sat there trying to figure out what to say.

"Maddie."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry. I could never imagination any of that. None of that is _ever_ going to happen again. Understand me? From now on you're with me. You won't be hungry, you will sleep, and we we'll have as normal as a live I can give you, given what I do for a living. And when I find this Steve Logan I will rip him to shreds, that's a promise." Callen said in a firm voice.

Maddie was once again crying while he held her. "It was horrible G." she mumbled.

"I know it was Mads, I know." Callen replied softly running a hand over her hair lightly. He whispered soothing words to her as she cried her eyes out, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms at the moment. Once again she calmed down enough and the two just sat there.

"I have a plan if you wanna hear it." Callen said. She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll take the rest of the day off, and we're going to go shopping for new clothes for you, some real food in the house and anything else you might want. Ok?" she nodded. "Then tonight you and I will have a quiet night in. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that." She managed to get out.

"Good. Now whenever you're ready come on down, I'll meet you in our area, I'm going to talk to Hetty about getting the rest of the day off." Callen said getting up once she was calm again and he kissed her head gently.

Maddie nodded and watched Callen walk out of the door to find Hetty. She sat there a little while longer, trying to get her emotions calm enough to see other people. She didn't mean to break down but it just happened, she didn't mean to tell him about Steve either but she felt he should know. Maddie found herself walking to the bathroom to clear up her red eyes before went to see everyone.

Getting back she found that Callen wasn't there yet. She glanced over and saw him talking to Hetty in her office and sighed. She hoped he wasn't telling her everything.

"You ok Maddie?" Kensi asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Mhmm yeah I'm fine." Maddie told her walking over to Callen's desk and pulling out her sketchbook.

She then started to draw which was a way of stress relief. She didn't think she was that great but no one had ever told her different so she kept them to herself. In here were drawings of where she had been, places she stayed, people she saw, her mother being one of them and to her they were very private. Maddie had been drawing for 10 minutes before she felt someone sit in a chair next to her, knowing it wasn't Kensi or Callen. She quickly covered her drawing and glanced up at the person, finding it to be Deeks.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely with an edge in her voice.

"Whatcha drawin?" he asked clearly not hearing the edge in her voice.

"None of your business." She snapped.

"Come on let me see." Deeks tried to coax out of her by grabbing for the sketchbook.

"I said none of your business, now leave me alone." Maddie told him somewhat angry.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Deeks replied causally grabbing the sketchbook finally.

"Give it back." Maddie said quietly, coming close to tears again trying to take it back. "Deeks, give it back."

"Just a sec I wanna see." He replied opening.

"Deeks!" Sam shouted from his desk. "Give it back to her. NOW."

"But…"

"Mr. Deeks, I would do as your told." Came Hetty's voice walking in. Maddie had yet to tear her eyes away from sketchbook.

Deeks looked at Maddie and realized she had some tears in her eyes. He slowly gave her the sketchbook back before she snatched it out of his hands. Maddie got up instantly, clutching her sketchbook and walked away to a wall not to far away and sliding down it, still clutching the sketchbook.

"Deeks stay away from her." Callen growled before following Maddie.

Callen found her and slid down the wall next to her putting an arm around her shoulders pulling her into him. He found she was crying a little again and figured it was just too much for her today.

"Maddie…" Callen started softly, "What happened?"

"He took my sketchbook." She mumbled.

"I know that. But why the panic?"

"It's my sketchbook. I just….there's drawings and pictures of my mom, my only copies and I like to keep them for myself." She said again quietly. "Maybe if he had asked me, I'd show him but he never asked. I know he was just joking around but he just…"

"Took it too far?" Callen filled in.

She nodded and looked ashamed.

"Hey, that is your private drawings and he had no right to do that. I'll talk to him but I'm pretty sure Sam and Kensi are going to give him an earful anyways." He said causing Maddie to laugh. "Can I see one of your drawings, that is if you want me to see? If not I won't."

Maddie looked up at him before nodding and handing him her sketchbook. Callen with his arm still around her had her flip it open. Looking through the book he realized she had a real talent. They were so detailed, had shading and so much emotion in them. The last drawing in the book being of his team, she had Sam, Deeks already done and was working on Kensi.

"Maddie, these are amazing." Callen told her flipping through it. "These are just….wow."

"Thanks." She mumbled. "They aren't that good but thank you."

"Not that good!" he exclaimed looking at her crazy. "This looks just like him!" pointing to the drawing of Sam. "I mean you even got his inflated muscles and his shiny bald head." Maddie laughed out loud as well as Callen as they looked on at Sam's drawing.

**Back with the Team**

"What is wrong with you Deeks?" Kensi asked him while Callen went after Maddie.

"What? How was I suppose to know taking her notebook would put her in tears?" Deek told them.

"Mr. Deeks, a word of advice. Ms. Maddie has been through enough in the past 2 years to make your life look like heaven, which goes for all of you. So I suggest you behave yourself. She doesn't know you that well yet and that kind of joking she isn't ready for yet. She has had enough today already with just talking to Mr. Callen about everything and doesn't need that right now. Do I make myself clear?" Hetty said addressing the team.

"Of course Hetty." Kensi and Sam replied.

"Yes Hetty. I'm sorry." Deek said feeling guilty.

"Don't apologies to me Mr. Deeks, tell Ms. Maddie that."

"Of course."

The team and Hetty looked over at Maddie and Callen when they heard her laugh. Sam smiled knowing Callen could get her to smile. Her and him finally got up and started to walk towards the team, his arm around her shoulders still and her sketchbook in his hand, both smiling a little.

"What seems to be so amusing Mr. Callen?" Hetty inquired.

"Maddie?" Callen said asking for permission.

"Just the team ones." She answered. Callen nodded and brought the sketchbook to his desk as he sat down with her in the chair next to his.

"Maddie, I'm sorry." Deeks told her while they gathered around Callen's desk.

"It's fine Deeks." She replied smiling a little at him before looking back at her uncle.

"Look at these guys. She's amazing." Callen said praising her as he flipped to the pages with Sam, Deeks and the beginning of Kensi on them. The team looked on somewhat speechless and silent.

"I know they aren't that good, I mean I didn't really…well still don't know how to draw but I mean I did what I could. I mean…..they…." Maddie said starting to ramble before Sam started to laugh. Causing Maddie to look at him somewhat offend.

"Are you kidding me Maddie? These are incredible! They look like photos of us!" Sam exclaimed. "Why on earth would you think these weren't good?"

"I just….no one has ever told me. The only other person I showed….he….didn't like them." Maddie replied stuttering, not mentioning Steve's name again. "Told me they were trash….just like me." She said more to herself, forgetting the others could hear.

"He's a bastard that doesn't matter anymore." Callen told her firmly. "Got it? You are _not_ trash and neither are these, they are really really good."

Maddie nodded and looked at the rest of them. Who were looking at Callen and her questioningly.

"Who?" Sam asked.

Maddie shook her head and Sam nodded, dropping the subject.

"Maddie I can't wait to see the rest, that is if you're willing to show. I love them." Kensi said looking at the one of Deeks. "You really do look like Shaggy, Deeks."

Causing everyone to laugh, "Ha-ha guys. Laugh it up." Deeks replied smiling.

"At least you don't have inflatable muscles like Sam over here." Callen said laughing with Maddie.

"Oh so that's what you were laughing at it. Just wait til I get my hands on you G." Sam said mock-glaring.

"Ms. Maddie, these are very good. I can't wait to see more from you." Hetty told her. "I'm assuming your saving best for last?"

"Who me?" Callen asked.

"I was referring to me, Mr. Callen but believe what you want I suppose." Hetty asked with a smile. "Now I believe you and Ms. Maddie here need to get going. If you need anything just call."

And with that Hetty left.

"Where are you doing?" Sam asked.

"G's taking me shopping." Maddie replied packing her stuff up with Callen. "I kinda don't have any clean clothes or anything."

"G is taking you shopping?" Sam said almost laughing. "G and shopping? Oh this is good."

"Hey! I will have you know I do shop on occasion." Callen retorted.

"Yeah only for more beer."

Callen rolled his eyes and looked at Maddie, "Lets go before any of them get any more ideas."

"Ok." Maddie said laughing. The two of them said their good-byes and headed towards the doors and out into the world to go shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is more of a filler chapter then anything and I'll have the next one posted soon, maybe tonight and I'm taking a scene from one of the episodes and well, you'll see at the end.

Once again I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters or scenes. I only own Maddie.

- _Italic_ things in this chapter are phone conversations besides the flashback at the beginning. -

Please _REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Maddie sighed as she sat on the beach one morning taking a break from her morning run. It had been 3 weeks since she had found G Callen and loved every minute of it. They had gotten along very well, almost like they had known each other all long, she was amazed how well they blended together. Maddie also got along very well with the rest of the team, including Deeks, but he did have his moments.<p>

Callen and her lived together in his house and had kept it mostly the same. She didn't mind that he had little to no things, considering she didn't either. They still had the one chair, the side table and one bed that they both shared but it didn't bother them, the only thing Maddie asked if they could buy was TV so they could watch movies or something, so he agreed. Callen and her also got food for the house and new clothes for her. She smiled looking at the ocean as she remembered the day he took her shopping and was trying on clothes.

_*Flashback-_

_"One more place to shop." Maddie said._

_ "Oh yeah and where's that? I feel like you could have enough clothes for everyday of the month and not wear anything twice." Callen told her._

_ "Undergarments!" Maddie told him smirking._

_ "Oh no. You can do that alone." _

_ "Come G. Please" she said giving him the puppy eyes._

_ Callen laughed and shook his head, he was quickly realizing he would do anything for her._

_ "Fine, but I'm not coming back with you. I refuse."_

_ "Like I would want you too." She said as they walked into a Victoria Secret. "I mean why would I want you see me buy skanky lingerie for one night stands?" _

_ "Hey none of that! Maddie! Maddie!" Callen yelled after her as she laughed and walked over to get help._

__-End Flashback*__

That was weeks ago and from there things were great, for now she was mostly just relaxing each day. They had a routine they fell into easily and both liked it. Callen would go to work in the mornings, while she went for her morning runs, then she would come back and relax the rest of the day, or go exploring. Then they would have dinner together depending on the case the team were working and if not she would see him at night where they would eat a late night snack and watch a movie before going to bed. Although that had only happened a few days, some days she would go in with him and help Hetty with filing; since Hetty had offered her a job there. More of an internship since it was just filing, it was just something to keep her busy.

Today though she wasn't going in though and decided to just relax and go shopping or go somewhere to draw. Sighing Maddie got up and started to jog back home to take a shower. She was looking forward to this weekend as Callen promised her they would go to Sea World, which was only an hour or 2 away.

6 o'clock came around and her phone went off letting her know she got a text message. Looking at her new iphone, thanks to Hetty since she her old one was horrible, she saw the text was from Sam.

**-** **Maddie – G won't be making it home until late. We're on a case still and he went undercover. Just to let you know. You doin' ok? -**

Maddie laughed, Sam was always looking out for her.

**-** **I'm fine. Ok though. Just have him text me when he can. -**

**- Will do. See ya later Lil' G. -**

She laughed again at Sam's nickname for her, giving it to her when he saw that Callen and her really did look alike. So she cooked herself some dinner and saved some for Callen in the fridge for when he got home. Maddie then went back to the makeshift couch that they made with blankets and pillows on the floor and watched a movie. That was until around 9:30 when she got a phone call from Kensi.

"Hey Kensi." Maddie answered pausing the movie.

_"Hey! Listen we just closed the case and we were wondering if you'd like to come out tonight?" Kensi said._

"Out? With who?"

_"Deeks, me and the rest of the team, even Hetty. It was her idea, but I figured you could use a night out."_

"Sure I'd love to. Wait is G ok with me coming?" Maddie asked worried that she might be intruding on his friend's time.

_"Of course he'll be fine with it. He's not back yet but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Come Deeks and I are already on our way to come get you." Kensi said._

_ "YEA come on Maddie!" Deeks yelled in the background. _

"Alright alright I'll come." Maddie said laughing. "What am I suppose to wear? What are you wearing Kens?"

_"Oh we're just going straight from work so jeans and cute top is fine, nothing dressy for sure."_

"Ok let me change and I'll be ready."

_"Alright be there in 10." Kensi replied before hanging up. _

A half hour later Maddie found herself at OPS with Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Eric, Nell and Nate sitting and lounging on the couches and chairs waiting for Callen so they could go out and all hangout. Hetty was in the office getting ready to leave when finally Callen walks back in and Sam is the first one up.

"We were waiting on you." Sam told as he walked closer to them and stopped at Sam.

"Why?"

"The team outing remember?"

"Deeks made reservations." Eric said looking up from his phone.

"Do I even want to know what he chose?" Callen asked.

"I chose." Hetty called out walking in. "I hope you all enjoy karaoke as much as I do, but if not deal with it. Come on."

And with that she started to walk out, with the rest of them getting up to follow her. Maddie got up and walked over to Callen and hugged him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey!" Callen said surprised hugging her back. "What are you doing here?"

"Kensi called me and figured I could use a night out. I hope you don't mind?" she asked worried.

"Of course not."

"You don't have to come." Sam said to him as they started to all walk out, with Callen throwing his arm around Maddie's shoulder.

"And miss the opportunity to show up your pathetic McJagger with my Springsteen? Not a chance." He replied.

"You Springsteen? This I gotta hear." Sam said.

Maddie left and shook her head at them as they all walked out and headed towards the bar to sing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, kind of my take on their night out but more focusing on Maddie. Please let me know if you like it or any critisim is welcome too. Let me know if anything confuses you about how I set up the switching back and forth between people and places also. I don't think it's too confusing though. :) Please REVIEW!

I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles. Or the song in here by Rhianna.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the karaoke barlounge they walked in and found a corner with L shaped couches and tables to sit at. The first round was on Hetty as she ordered the drinks and Maddie found herself between Callen and Nell while Kensi and Deeks were arguing about something.

"Alright!" Hetty said gathering their attention as they got their drinks. "Who wants to do the honors of going first?"

Everyone looked around at each other trying to figure out who was brave enough to go first.

"I will." Nell said speaking up.

"Way to go Nell." Kensi said.

"Good good. Up you go!" Hetty said gesturing towards the stage.

And the night was off as Nell sang Adele causing everyone to howl in applause. After that everyone seemed to go on his or her own time including Hetty. It was around 11:30 when Maddie decided she wanted to go. She was feeling confident from the drinks she had, and since Callen was driving her home having only had a few beers she felt like she could.

So Maddie stood up from her spot on the couch causing everyone to look at her, considering everyone else had gone already, leaving her last.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"To sing of course." Maddie replied smirking before heading over to the stage as they all stared at her.

"Is she really going to sing?" Eric asked the group.

"I believe she is." Deeks replied smiling while they watched her talk with the person in charge and picked a song smirking at the group before taking the stage.

Maddie got up on stage glanced around the bar and smiled, then glanced at her group who was watching her intently and gave them a wink as the music started to the song: Don't stop the Music by Rihanna.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

The group's eyes went wide with shock as she started to sing, never knew she had a good voice too. Maddie started to dance feeling the beat then got ready to sing the lyrics again.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

"Damn she can sing G." Sam said watching Maddie get off the stage and walk around the tables near the stage.

G laughed and went back to watching her smiling, although he wasn't a big fan of her walking around like that especially with the men in the bar.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist…._

The song ended and the entire bar, including her group stood up to cheer causing Maddie to blush while she bowed and quickly got off the stage. Coming closer to her group she found them still standing and cheering.

"Ow Ow girl!" Deeks shouted. "That was hot!"

"You were amazing!" Kensi and Nell exclaimed as Kensi elbowed Deeks in the stomach.

"Ms. Maddie that was very good!" Hetty praised.

"Thanks." Maddie told them with a shy smile.

"Lil' G get over here!" Sam told her as she walked over to him and Callen. "Rihanna?"

"Well, I liked her song!" she told them.

"You pulled it off, that was awesome! We didn't know you could sing." Sam said.

"That's because you never asked."

"ha-ha"

"You were great!" Callen told her pulling her into a quick hug. "Though I'm not a fan of those men looking at you like that." He added making everyone laugh including Maddie.

"Too bad you don't have a say in it." Maddie replied smirking.

"Oh we'll see about that." Callen replied challenging.

"Alright alright." Hetty said settling them all down despite the noise. "How about one more round and then I'm afraid I will have to leave."

"I'll get them." Maddie offered while Hetty gave her some money. She got their orders and headed towards the bar leaning against it.

She ordered the drinks and waited patiently looking around the bar glancing at no one in particular. She noticed a man next to her who was quite handsome and she smiled herself.

"You need help carrying those?" the man leaned over to her and asked.

"Well, I was going to get someone too but if your offering?" Maddie replied with a smile.

"I was." He replied with a smile that made Maddie melt right there.

"I'm Maddie by the way." She said giving him a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chris." Chris replied back scooting closer to her. "By the way you were amazing up there just now."

"Thanks." Maddie said with a blush on her cheeks.

"You know, I feel like I've seen you around before."

"Really? From where?" she said with a laugh.

"I don't know…I just…." Chris said trailing off looking over behind her shoulder before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Are you here with Hetty and them?"

Maddie glanced up in surprised and nodded her head slightly causing Chris to laugh.

"I work at OPS too. I work for Hetty." He said quietly. "That's where I know you from. You're his niece right?"

She nodded again and smiled. "Maybe, unless it scares you off…then no."

Chris laughed, "No, not right now anyways."

Suddenly Maddie felt someone come up on the other side of her with a familiar scent and she tensed up staring at Chris. Chris looked at her and frowned seeing her tense up then glanced at the man behind her and knew something was wrong.

"I never thought I'd see you here baby." The voice said softly trying to sound seductive but failing miserably.

"Leave me alone." She said firmly while she was starting to shake, not looking at him but at Chris with a pleading look. Chris understood perfectly and stepped up.

"Back off man, she's with me." Chris said firmly.

"Oh come on baby at least look at me." The voice said again, ignoring Chris.

"No." Maddie said again a little more demanding then whispered up in Chris's ear so the man couldn't hear. "Get Callen. Tell him Steve is here."

Chris heard the urgency in her voice and looked at her worried, "You sure?" he replied wrapping his arm around her waist as she whispered.

"Yes. He'll understand." Maddie whispered back. Chris nodded and kissed her cheek before going off to get Callen quickly.

"Thank you." She called after him before turning towards the voice of a man she did not want to ever see again, Steve Logan.

"Leave me alone Steve." She spat out.

"I don't think so. I never thought I'd see you out a bar like this. What happened to living on the streets? Huh?" he said leaning in closer.

"That was 8 months ago and it's none of your damn business. I'm here with my friends so if you'll excuse me. I've got to go." Maddie told him before walking away.

"Oh no baby. That's not how it works. Who was he huh? New boyfriend?" Steve said coming up next to her and grabbing her around the waist. She spun around to try to hit him but he caught her hand instead. "You see I get what I want...and I want you again."

**Back at the Group**

The team sat there chatting and laughing when Chris approached them.

"Mr. Higgins?" Hetty said genuinely surprised.

"Hello Hetty." He said glancing around at everyone.

"What can we do for you Chris?" Sam asked.

"I met Maddie by the bar just now." Chris started.

"Oh really?" Callen said raising his eyebrows smiling.

Chris ignored the comment. "She told me to get you Callen. She said Steve is here."

Callen stopped smiling and sat up straighter. "Steve? He's here?"

"Yes, I was talking to her by the bar when this guy came up behind her and started talking to her, she tensed up and tried to ignore him. He ignored me when I talked to him and then she said to get you. Who is he?" Chris asked worried by the fact that Callen looked worried.

"Someone who should not be here let alone be talking to her. Where is she?"

"By the bar." Chris replied as he watched Callen get up but stop short when he saw Maddie and Steve together walking towards them.

**Maddie and Steve again**

"No you don't." Maddie hissed. "You don't get me again. My friends are watching, so I wouldn't try anything."

"Oh they are? Well, then I think you better introduce me to them." Steve told her leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Then we can get out of here so I can screw you."

Maddie shuddered in disgust, before an idea popped in her head. "Alright, let's go see my friends then."

Walking over to the group Steve still had a hand around her waist quite tightly and she was trying so very hard not to break down, trying to not remember that week or anything about him. Steve scared her, still does and all she wanted at this point was her Uncle G.

As they came up to the team, Maddie noticed Callen was already up and staring at them, she could see the anger in his eyes and knew Chris had told him. Chris looked on worried and but stood next to Callen along with Sam who had gotten up. Maddie was nervous and tired to pull away to go to her Uncle but he held tighter.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to them?" Steve asked politely nodding to them.

"Right." Maddie answered before looking at all them before resting her eyes on Callen. "Everyone this is Steve Logan."

Callen saw the way he was gripping her tightly and a flash of anger went thorough him. Callen was going to keep his promise to her and rip him to shreds.

"So your Steve right?" Callen asked walking towards him smiling tightly.

"Yes it's nice to meet you…." Steve trailed off trying to get a name out of him.

Callen just smiled. "Why don't you come with me for a moment."

"What for?" Steve said a little tense.

"Oh just to get to know you. You know the friends have to approve before we let this continue. You know the friend code?" Sam said joining in obviously sensing something was wrong here.

"The Friend Code?" Steve asked confused.

"Yeah like the Bro Code? Or the Girl Code?" Deeks jumped in.

"Well. I mean I guess…we were just going to leave though right Maddie?" Steve asked, more like demanding her.

"It can wait a few minutes." Callen told him grabbing his shirt tightly around the collar and prying him off of Maddie who was instantly at Sam's side.

Callen was focused on Steve as he quickly shoved Steve roughly against the pillar out of sight from the bar but not from his team, Hetty, Chris and Maddie. Steve struggled for a minute before Callen shoved him again and pinned him there. Maddie walked up to Callen slowly with Sam right behind her, she was worried very worried that Callen might do something to him…like kill him.

"Look at me." Callen ordered dangerously. "Look at me!"

Steve looked him in the eyes and had enough sense to look scared.

"I know about you Steve Logan. Oh yes, she told me _all_ about you." Callen growled making Steve swallow thickly. "You are one sick fucking bastard and I promise you if you even look at her, speak to her, let alone touch her ever again, I will not hesitant to shoot you. Do I make myself clear?"

Steve nodded quickly looking behind him at Maddie who stood slightly behind Sam.

"What did I just say?" Callen hissed.

"Don-don-don't look at he-her." Steve stuttered.

"Good boy." Said Callen sarcastically before kneeing him hard in crotch making Steve double over in pain. "Let's go."

Callen then grabbed him and started to walk through the bar with him.

"Sam. Go with him please." Maddie told him.

"Why?"

"To make sure G doesn't do something stupid…like actually shoot him." Maddie replied very worried. Sam nodded and quickly followed his partner.

Maddie turned around to find the rest of the team looking at her completely confused and shocked, except for Hetty making her assumptions correct that Callen did tell her. Hetty handed Maddie a drink that was half full and nodded at her.

"To calm the nerves." She said.

Maddie nodded and jugged the rest of the drink. She ran a hand through her hair finding that she was still shaking slightly, but turned around to find Sam and Callen coming back. Maddie sighed in relief and went straight for Callen and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, while she wrapped hers around his neck putting her face in his neck still shaking terribly.

"Shh-shh. He's not going to touch you again." Callen said softly soothing her hair down.

"G?"

"Yeah Mads?"

"Can we go home?" she whispered.

"Of course." Callen replied letting her go and turning to face the team. "Hetty?"

"Go home and get some sleep." Hetty told them.

"Who was that?" Kensi asked confused.

Callen glanced at Maddie who was still trapped in his arms, shrugged her shoulders. "Maddie?"

She shrugged them again and nodded. Callen sighed and motioned for the team and Chris to get closer to him so he didn't have to yelled.

"Steve Logan is Maddie's ex-boyfriend from about 8 months ago. He...lets just say it wasn't good. He forced her to sleep with him, hit her a number of times and locked her up for 2 weeks to sleep with her before she got out." Callen told him as quietly as he could with the music still on.

The group stood silently before them as Nell and Kensi gasp softly. Sam, Deeks and even Chris who had just met her, look furious and yet envious of Callen for getting a go at him.

"We're going home. So we'll see you all in the morning." Callen told them.

"Chris?" Maddie said turning towards him trying to think of what to say.

Chris took a look at Callen, seeing if it was ok so come closer to her. Callen nodded slightly but didn't move.

"I know." Chris said softly. "Go home and get some sleep. We'll talk again. That is if Callen will let me." Making Maddie laugh quietly and Callen crack a small smile.

"Night." Maddie said.

"Night Maddie."

"G?" Sam asked.

"I'll call you." Callen replied nodding to him and the rest of them before leading Maddie out of the bar and home.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OK I so for sure took the beginning of this chapter from one of the episodes, so **I DO NOT OWN IT or anything from NCIS: Los Angeles** but I couldn't pass this scene up, it fit well with the story but the rest is mine. So please don't hate and just know it isn't mine. I hope you enjoy it!

And just a little helpful hint, most of the _italic_ things will be phone conversations.

Please Review

Thanks: _EmmyMK _and _MistyToryRabiayh_ thank you two so much for the reviews and I'm so glad you like the story!

* * *

><p>"You can't sing both parts of a duet." Sam complained coming into OPS with Callen the next day.<p>

"Says who?" Callen asked.

"Not in a competition."

"That sounds like second place talking."

"Look I was clearly the better performer last night. You can ask Kensi, Deeks, Eric, Nell, Maddie, and Hetty. Come on man they were there!" Sam said as they continued to walk towards their desks.

"Yeah well a table of impartial observers would beg to differ." Said Callen.

"Those women were seriously hammered." Sam explained.

"And you let them vote." Callen replied disbelieving. "To all the girls I loved before is a karaoke classic. I just made it my own and my fans clearly appreciated the effort. Maddie liked it."

"Maddie had to like it…you two are family. And 2, you held your nose during Willie Nelson's part." Sam stated calmly then proceeds to hold his nose and sing, "That was very original."

"By Funny Valentine, what are you kidding me?" Callen came back with. "No I heard that's in heavy rotation at the senior centers."

"It's a jazz standard." Came a very snappy reply from Sam.

Callen laughed lightly, "Just be glad you're not Nate."

Just then Kensi, Eric, Nell and Deeks walked in.

"Morning Julio…Willie." Kensi said looking at Callen then at Sam, "Valentine. Where's Rihanna?"

"At home sleeping." Callen replied smiling at remembering Maddie singing the Rihanna song.

"How is she?" Nell asked.

"Better then last night. I'm going to get her at lunch." Callen said.

"Hetty here yet?" Eric asked no one in particular.

"Nope, but Backstreets back. Ha." Sam commented laughing looking towards Nate who just walked in.

"Ha." Nate replied looking very hung over. "There any coffee?"

"Yeah." Kensi said flatly from the kitchenette area.

"Nate. Friends, do not let friends sing boy bands." Callen told him mock serious.

"Mhmm...who's got an extra…pencil." Nate asked very slowly moving his hands like a pencil.

Eric picked up an extra pencil and tossed it towards Nate for him to catch it but Nate didn't even move to catch it as the pencil missed him and it hit the floor. Callen looked at the pencil, then to Nate.

"Are you sure you not still drunk?" he asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." Came Nate's reply. "Anyone know how long this seminar thing is suppose to go?"

"Last year was 6 and half hours before the first bathroom break." Sam answered for him.

"Oh my lord." Nate replied looking sick as he sat down.

"If Hetty's not here in 30 seconds I say we ditch this thing." Deeks said as he sat down at his desk with coffee in hand.

"Your watch is fast Mr. Deeks." Hetty said coming in.

"Bravo Hetty." Callen said standing up and clapping along with the others.

"Alright Hetty!" Said Kensi clapping.

"Wanted Dead or Alive," Callen said once the clapping at stopped. "An inspired choice Hetty."

"Well, there's no magic quite like the work of Bon Jovi, but given our various states of post-inebriation." Hetty said looking at Nate, "I will waste no time in welcoming each and everyone of you to our Mandated Annual Work Place Safety Evaluation."

Hetty then began to pass all the booklets out while everyone was gearing himself or herself up for a day of torture.

"Number 2 pencils?" Hetty asked.

"The tools of ignorance." Eric said getting one.

"Let's open our books to page one." Hetty started. "And begin…"

Suddenly a cell phone went off, Callen's

"That's me, sorry. Phasers on stun."

"Mhmm. A safe work environment is not just a goal…"

Again another cell phone went off, this time Kensi's.

"Sorry!" she said quickly shutting it off.

"Does the word vibrate mean anything to you people?" Hetty questioned looking around, but before she could say anything Sam's phone went off. "Mr. Beal if I find out you are behind this..."

"What? Wasn't me." Eric said looking hurt. "Pinky promise."

"Oh lord." Hetty mumble as her phone went off too. She tried to get it out of her pocket quickly; looking at the caller ID she frowned seeing it was Maddie calling her.

"Hello?" Hetty answered.

_"Hetty. Where's G?" Maddie said in a panicked voice. _

"He's right here…"

_"I need to talk to him." _

"Ok. What's…"

_"NOW Hetty." Maddie said. "Please!"_

"Mr. Callen, it's Maddie." Hetty said handing the phone to Callen who still sitting down.

"Maddie?" Callen asked confused.

_"G! I need help." Maddie told him._

"What's wrong?" Callen asked worried now looking at Sam then Hetty.

_"After you left...men came with guns...I barely made it out of the house. G...help me." Maddie said scared and out of breath from running._

"What!" Callen said loudly hoping he miss understood her, causing the rest of the team to tense up. "Where are you?"

_"…Running...they're chasing...I'm headed towards the boardwalk." Maddie gasped while running._

"Listen to me. I'm coming ok?" Callen said over the phone before looking at Eric. "Eric run Maddie's cell I want to know where she goes. She's headed towards the boardwalk."

The team stared at Callen for a moment before Callen yelled, "NOW!" Eric jumped and ran up the stairs with Nell right behind him. Callen moved with them as the rest of the team shared confused looks before following as well.

"Mad's where are you now?" Callen asked taking the stairs two at a time.

_"Almost to the boardwalk. G...they're still following." _

"Listen to me stay in big crowds, stay on the boardwalk. I'm coming to get you ok?"

"..."

"Maddie!" Callen said forcefully into the phone.

"…"

"Maddie!" he practically shouted again, "Eric where is she."

"On the boardwalk. She's moving still though."

"Eric I want video anywhere near her, now."

"Give me a few minutes." Eric replied typing away.

"We don't have a few minutes. Call me when you have something." Callen said. "Maddie answer me!"

_"G! Hurry, I can't loose them...G..." Maddie answered scared._

"I'm coming, don't hang up on me." Callen told her firmly. "Keep running. Stay on the boardwalk understand me?"

_"Yes." She whispered into the phone._

Callen took a deep breath before he spoke again, "Your going to be fine, I'm coming."

"G! Explain!" Sam demanded, as Callen was about to walk out the door.

Callen turned back to see everyone staring at him. Hetty looked worried, as well as the others who also looked confused.

"Maddie. Men broke into the house after I left. They are armed and are chasing her. She's at the boardwalk." He said giving them the simple facts.

"Let's go." Sam replied determined.

"Take your ear plugs, we'll keep you informed." Hetty replied. "Go!"

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks then ran out of the OPS and to their respectful cars, driving as fast as they could to the boardwalk.

**Maddie on the boardwalk**

Panting, sweating and gasping for air is how Maddie found herself in the run of her life. She prayed to God that Callen found her before her pursers did, but she wasn't very hopeful as they closed in on her. Looking frantically around her she tried to dodge and weave through the crowd. She had been running for 45 minutes non-stop and she felt like collapsing but knew she couldn't.

Maddie was terrified of what might happen if they caught up to her, she didn't know what they wanted but knew it couldn't be good. She hadn't recognized any of them but they looked middle-eastern to her in all black outfits. Callen was still on the phone with her speaking words of encouragement telling her they were on their way.

Another 15 minutes had gone by of running and panting before one of the men caught her. Knocking her to the ground as she dropped her phone screaming.

_"Maddie! Maddie!" she could hear Callen screaming through the phone. _

Maddie hit him in the face causing him to lose his balance and then promptly kicked him in the crotch, she scrambled to get up, forgetting all about her phone and she ran again faster and harder.

**Sam and Callen arriving at the boardwalk**

"Eric where is she!" Callen asked him.

_"North end. She 200 yards away to your right. She dropped her phone when one of them tackled her. Hurry." Eric replied worried._

"Deeks, Kensi circle around. Sam and I will take the front." Callen told before him and Sam started running towards where she was.

_"Callen they trapped her. She's surrounded. About 20…" Eric started._

"I got her." Callen replied determined. "Nobody moved until I say. Deeks, Kensi?"

_"We're in position." Deeks said._

**Maddie Running**

Running faster and faster seemed to be pulling her away from the men but her victory was short lived when she almost ran into one of them appeared right in front her. She came to a halt and quickly turned around only to find there was someone there and looking around she found herself trapped in everyway.

Maddie started to shake slightly out of fear as they closed in around her while she backed up to the middle of the circle.

"Are you afraid Ms. Callen?" the man who she almost ran into said walking towards her.

"Who are you?" she said terrified.

"Names are not important here." Came the reply.

"You know my name."

"Oh yes I do, but that is thanks too your Uncle and NCIS."

Maddie stood there shaking trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to her, just then she spotted Sam and Callen and sighed quietly in relief.

"Why do you want me?" Maddie asked.

"That," he said walking closer to whispered, "Will be revealed in due time. Now I think it's best we get out of here since your Uncle and his team have arrived."

With those words Maddie's eyes went wide and she pushed him hard and ran around him straight towards Callen; who was running towards her with his gun drawn and Sam right behind him.

"Federal Agents drop your weapons!" Sam yelled.

Chaos broke loose after those words. People scattered screaming and running away from the fight about to take place. Deeks and Kensi moved in as guns opened fired on them. Maddie kept running towards Callen she was almost there when suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

"MADDIE!" Callen shouted running faster, he wasn't going to loose her not now.

Maddie screamed, and started to struggle but he was too strong whoever he was. "G!" she screamed panicking again.

"G the van!" Sam yelled pointing to a black van coming into view.

Callen and Sam ran faster and harder then they ever had trying to catch her.

"G! Help!" Maddie screamed the panic in her voice again, breaking his heart. The black van pulled up and the side door slide open. The man who had a hold of her slapped her hard across the face to shut her up before shoving her in the van roughly.

"Maddie!" Callen yelled again.

"Sam! G!" she cried one last time before the van doors shut and it took off with the men and Maddie.

Callen, Kensi, Sam and Deeks opened fire on the van as it drove away. Callen kept running after the van until it finally was out of reach and he couldn't keep up. He stopped in the middle of the road and collapsed to his knees defeated, watching the black van drive away with his niece trapped inside.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Please Read and REVIEW!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything but Maddie

* * *

><p>Silence surrounded the team as they gathered around Callen who as still on his knees. No one knew what say in this situation because it was wrong, everything went wrong and they knew it.<p>

Sam placed a hand on Callen's shouldered before talking to Eric, "Eric please tell me we didn't loose that van."

_"I did but I'm putting it through Kaleidoscope now. It should find it but I don't know how long it will take." Eric told them quietly. _

_ "I want you all come back at OPS." Hetty's voice came through, "We'll regroup. That means you too Mr. Callen." _

The team exchanged glances between each other and sighed, Hetty knew Callen too well. "We'll get the cars." Kensi said.

Sam nodded and hand over his keys to Kens, her and Deeks then jogged back to get their cars, while they hoped Sam could get Callen up.

"G, We gotta go back." Sam told him quietly.

Callen sighed and stood up, "I can't loose her Sam." he said quietly not making eye contact with his partner.

"And we won't. Whatever it takes, we will find her." Sam told him firmly. "But you can't do this alone."

"I know." He admitted softly.

**Back at OPS**

Eric, Nell, Nate and Hetty were in the upstairs lab when the rest of them got back. Callen came storming in closely followed by Sam, Deeks and Kensi all of whom were looking worried and stressed.

"Tell me we have something." Callen asked the group at hand. "Anything?"

"It's still looking for the van. It's like the van just vanished. I did find out that the van was rented to a Mark Lesser but it was a fake name and they gave cash, so that's a dead end." Eric said telling them.

Callen sighed in frustration leaning on the table with his hands spread out, "Let me see the video from the boardwalk."

Eric looked at Hetty before playing the video. The video played and Callen spotted Maddie running before they had arrived. He watched her get tackled, dropping her phone then running again and as he watched Callen was having trouble steadying his breathing.

"Freeze it." Callen said walking closer to the screen. "Who is that?" point to the man who had talked to Maddie.

"I don't...hold on." Eric replied typing away furiously trying to ID that man. "Ok his name is…"

Suddenly the phone in OPS started to ring. Everyone looked at the phone confused even Hetty.

"Mr. Beal, who is calling." Hetty asked slightly worried.

"I can't...it's encrypted, I can't get through it. I have no idea." Nell replied for Eric.

Callen uncertain of what to do looked at Hetty who nodded. Callen pressed speaker so everyone could hear and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Callen answered cautiously.

_"Ah, good afternoon Special Agent Callen I presume?" a male voice asked. _

"Who is this?" Callen said.

_"I'm sure your team has already figured that out. There were many cameras at the boardwalk." He replied. "But incase you don't know, I'm Ethan. Just Ethan will do. I'm sure your team can fill you in on the rest when we are done talking."_

"What do you want?" Hetty asked coming closer to the phone.

_"Ah yes Henrietta Lange. I was wondering when you would speak up." Ethan said _causing Hetty to falter a little_. "What can you do for me? Nothing at the moment, but right now I have a gift for you Agent Callen." _

"A gift?"

_"Yes, I'm sending a link to a live video stream. No you can't trace it, so don't even try." Ethan replied._

"Eric?" Kensi asked.

"Got it." He said before putting the live video stream on the big screen for everyone to see.

The room was overcome with silence as they looked at the video, which contained Maddie. She sat in the middle of a room chained to a chair, hands behind her back. She looked tired, pale and beaten up in Callen's long sleeve shirt and shorts; she had a couple of bruises and some cuts that were bleeding. Maddie looked terrified to say the least and it make Callen's heartbreak; he had to get her back.

"You bastard." Callen growled.

_"So you can see the video." Ethan said laughing. "Good. Now out of the goodness of my heart, I'll let you speak to her." _

A few seconds went by before they saw Ethan come in the video and stand behind her, his head cut off from the screen. He held the phone up to her ear and touched her shoulder causing her to flinch away from him.

_"G?" she whispered in the phone._

"Maddie." Callen said in relief. "Are you ok?"

_"Yes." She said quietly. "I'm afraid G."_

"I know you are, but we're going to find you." Callen replied trying to keep his voice steady. "We're going to get you back ok? Do you understand me?"

_"When?" she asked in a small voice._

Callen sighed running a hand over his face, "Soon. Very soon."

_"Ok." She replied softly. "G?"_

"Yeah Mads?" Callen said leaning closer to the phone and staring at the live feed of her.

_"I...I love you G." Maddie said softly about to cry._

Callen stared at the screen trying to keep his emotions at bay, trying so hard not to let a tear or two fall in front of his team, his friends, his family. Callen swallowed thickly looking down at the table before looking up at the screen again tears in his eyes but not willing to let them fall.

"I love you too Maddie." Callen said softly his voice his voice shaking a little. That had been the first time Maddie said she loved him and him to her and he knew he did, how could he not love her.

_"How touching." Ethan said ripping the phone from Maddie's ear and speaking again. _

"Why did you take her?" Sam asked knowing his partner couldn't talk at the moment.

_"Why did I take her?" Ethan said laughing. "I thought it was obvious. She is your team's weakness. Goodbye for now." _

"Eric…" Hetty said after Ethan hung up.

"Sorry Hetty he was right. We couldn't trace he call, the video I might be able to but it's going to take some time." Eric replied.

"Ok Mr. Beal work on it and fast." Hetty replied. "M…"

"What did he mean that she was our team's weakness?" Deeks asked to no one in particular.

"I thought it was rather obvious myself." Nate said jumping in as everyone turned to look at him. "Obviously we would do anything to get her back and that means all of us. Callen is the most understandable being related her and his only family. Sam and Deeks think of her as a younger sister correct?" The both nodded. "Therefore wanting to protect her, to Kensi she's the only other female besides Nell and the three of them are becoming very close. Eric and I are very good friends with her and then there is Hetty. You think of her as part of the team, she's obviously the most valuable out of all of us." Nate finished looking around at everyone as they just stood there looking at him.

"G? You doin' ok?" Sam asked concerned for his partner who kept staring at the screen of Maddie.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"G…" Sam said again in warning tone.

"That was the first time she had said that to me." Callen told him quietly well aware the entire team plus Hetty could hear him.

"Deeks, Kensi stay here and help Eric and Nell with whatever they need. Sam come with me." Callen told them after a few moments.

"Where we going?" Sam asked his partner.

"Home."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Next chapter is up! Please Review!

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up to Callen's house and sighed. He didn't know what to except when they got in there but he had a feeling it was going to fuel Callen's fire. Coming up to the front steps they noticed the front door was open, probably from this morning, but they readied their guns just in case.<p>

Entering they quickly they surveyed the rooms, moving around the house before Sam said from the kitchen, "Clear G."

"Clear." Callen replied from his and Maddie's bedroom putting his gun away and taking a look around. Nothing was out of place except the bedroom, which was a mess. He noticed the window was broken, the bed had its covers thrown off and clothes everywhere, and not at all how he left her and the bedroom this morning.

"She must have gone out the window." Sam said from the doorway leaning against it. "That means she must have heard them."

"It looks like she was in a rush to find her shoes and phone too. She probably thought it was me until she heard more foot steps." Callen said looking around.

"Is anything missing?" Sam asked him.

"Not that I can tell." Callen replied sighing. "We're gonna have to move."

"Why? You love this house." Sam answered.

"If it was just me I would stay, but after this I doubt Maddie will want to stay here."

Sam patted Callen's back and walked out of the room.

"Hey G. Come look at this." Sam called out.

"Yeah?" Callen said coming to the front door where Sam was.

"They dropped something." Sam said picking up a piece of paper. "Unless you got a storage unit somewhere I don't know about."

Callen smiled for what seemed like the first time since Maddie had called him that morning. "No, no I don't."

**Back at OPS**

"You think you can actually trace that video feed Eric?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, it's going to take a while but I think we can."

"Good because Maddie doesn't look too good." Deeks said looking at the screen of her again.

"Hello?" Eric answered as his phone went off. "Yeah...ok...hold on...yep got it. It's registered to a Kyle Griffin. He has a few robbery charges and kidnapping charges as well. Oh lookie here one his so called boss's is Ethan Bishop...OK I'll send them."

"Kensi, Deeks. They found a storage unit just off the Santa Monica freeway. I'll send it to your phones." Eric told them.

"Good. Nell keep working on who this Ethan Bishop guy is!" Deeks said as they walked out.

**Storage Unit**

The two teams got there roughly the same time and got out of the cars to walk to the storage unit 65 together, while Kensi got the code to it and met them there.

Callen counted with his fingers to three before Kensi opened the door and they stormed in guns at the ready. They quickly realized no one was in there except a huge box in the corner and put their guns away. Deeks approached the box and opened it looking inside.

"Oh boy." Deeks stated looking at the rest of them.

Taking a closer look at the box they realized it wasn't empty but contained a lot of explosives, C4 and other items to make a dozen or so bombs.

"Apparently there is more to this then we think." Kensi told them.

Callen was frustrated. He didn't know what this was about but it was getting more complicated by the minute and all he wanted was to start this day over. Just then somewhere came into view of the storage unit, he had a black jacket and baseball cap on with sunglasses.

"What hell is this?" the man demanded. "Who are you?"

"Are you Kyle Griffin?" Callen asked stepping towards him.

The man immediately looked panicked and bolted the way he came running away from them. Callen and Sam instantly went after him, while Kensi and Deeks stayed behind with the explosives.

Sam got to Kyle first tackling him to the ground full force while Callen came up next to him training his gun on Kyle.

"Don't move." Callen demanded while Sam cuffed him.

"Nice to see you broke a sweat." Sam said getting up with Kyle.

"Hey I was right behind you, stop complaining." replied Callen rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Boathouse?"

"Yep."

**Boathouse**

At the boathouse Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Hetty, who had arrived shortly after them, sat there looking at the camera of Kyle who was in the interrogation room. The explosives were taken back to headquarters to be looked into while they got information out of Kyle.

Callen was pissed, very pissed. That man had gone into his house, and helped take his niece, he wanted answers and he didn't care how he got them. He had been pacing but he needed answers soon, he didn't know how much long Maddie was going to last, so took the folder off the table and started towards the room.

"Mr. Callen." said Hetty.

He turned towards her with a questioning look.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Hetty said. "Are you going in there to get answers or revenge?"

"Answers." Callen told her before going in.

"Hetty?" Kensi asked concerned.

"For now he is fine, but Mr. Hanna if he gets too physical or you think you need to intervene, do so." Hetty replied to which Sam nodded as Callen sat down to talk.

Callen sat down calmly and pulled a few papers out of the folder laying them in front of Kyle; they were photos of the paper they found at his house, the explosives and pictures from the boardwalk where they had identified him.

"You wanna know where I found this?" Callen asked pointing at the paper. Kyle shrugged. "My house."

"So?"

"So?" Callen replied raising his eyebrow. "What was it doing in my house? Wait let me answer that for you. I don't take kindly to people breaking and entering to my house, let alone to take my niece from me. So let me lay it out for you. You answer my questions the first time I ask and you get to live."

Kyle looked at him before shrugging again causing Callen to get slightly more pissed off.

"Let's start off with an easy question, how did you find our house?" Kyle however remained silent. "Answer me." Callen hissed leaning forward.

"Don't I get a lawyer?"

"NO!" Callen shouted standing up slamming his hand on the table. "Answer me!"

"You know I'm am this close - " Callen said walking around and leaning in close to his ear to whisper this next part, "To shooting you on the spot. You took my niece from me. I will find your boss and kill him. If you don't help me, so help me I will kill you with my bare hands right now. Now answer me: Why take her?"

Kyle again seemed unfazed by Callen's threat and shrugged again.

"Damn it!" Callen shouted grabbing him by the collar and lifting him out of his seat pushing him against the wall. "Why her? Where is she!" Callen shouted in his face.

"I bet she's good in bed." Kyle said quietly with a smirk, causing Callen to growl dangerously. "They always said that runners are the best and she did have good form if you get my drift."

"You sick bastard!" Callen yelled pushing him against the wall harder.

He never got farther than that though because Sam opened the door to intervene. "G."

"What?" Callen snapped.

"Outside. Now." Sam told him sternly.

Callen threw Kyle towards the table while Sam picked up the folder and walked out of the room behind Callen shutting the door.

"Go cool off. Now." Sam ordered Callen as he stormed outside to the docks.

"Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked. "I want you to finish it. Get answers however you need too but keep your anger in check."

Sam nodded, "Let me check on G first."

Sam walked out of the boathouse to find Callen on the end of the dock, his hands on his hips looking out towards the water. Approaching Callen, Sam stood next to him quietly not talking.

"What'd he say?" Sam asked curious as to what got a rise out of him.

Callen didn't speak right away, still to angry to talk to anyone even if it was Sam.

"He said he bet she was good in bed, because of her running _form_." Callen spat out. Sam clenched his fist shut tight trying to stay clam for Callen's sake but was having a hard time doing so.

"I'll get answers, but you can't go in there again." Sam told his partner. "Got it?"

Callen nodded and the two of them stood there a little long before heading in. Sam nodded to the team before heading in to talk to him and get some answers.

It took Sam, Deeks, and Kensi 3 hours to finally crack him. They took turns every half hour questioning him, using different techniques before he finally gave in. It was Sam's turn and when he walked in for the 3 time, Sam was not fooling around. He had had enough and knew that the clock was ticking for Maddie.

"I want answers. You have 5 minutes to give me something or I'm shipping you off to prison right now without any trial." Sam told him dangerously. Kyle sighed and started to talk.

"We followed them home last night from the bar you were all at. We waited until morning. We watched him leave and then we stormed the place. Thought it would be an easy job get in, grab the girl and get paid but she had to run. They always run for some reason. Once we had her on the boardwalk we loaded her in the car left." Kyle said.

"Then what? Where is she?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. Ethan took her, and two others with him to the location but he wouldn't tell the rest of us where. We were just supposed to complete the next part of the assignment, then we were home free."

"Names. I need names of the two others with Ethan."

"Josh Holloway, and Rick Thompson."

"Eric..." Callen said from his chair in the boathouse from watching the screen.

_"On it." Eric said._

"What was the other part of your assignment? What were the explosives for?"

"Ethan has some kind of beef with you all. He took her for leverage to hurt you all but most likely he'll end up killing her once he realizes the bombs were taken."

"Who were the targets of the bombs?" Sam asked.

"You and your team."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you all so much for reading it and review! I hope you enjoy this one and remember to REVIEW!

Again I don't own anything NCIS: LA except Maddie.

* * *

><p>"Us?" Sam replied unconvinced.<p>

"Yes you and your team. I don't know what his problem with you all is but he wants you dead." Kyle told him. "I told you all I know, I want a deal."

Sam looked at him before nodding and walking out of the room to find everyone staring at him. Hetty had sat down out of surprise at the confession, Deeks and Kensi just glanced at each other and while Callen stared at his partner. Nobody spoke for a few minutes still trying to wrap their head around what they heard.

"Mr. Beal." Hetty spoke after a while to the TV where he and Nate were watching and listening from OPS center.

_"Yes?"_

"I want you to get Agent Higgins, I would like to talk to him." Hetty told him.

_"I'll get him Hetty." Nate said walking off to find him. _

"Why?" Sam asked her confused. Chris Higgins was in charge of security for the OPS center and their safety while there; Sam didn't understand why they would need him now.

Hetty merely glanced at him before looking back at the screen where Nate, Eric and now Chris were in view.

"Agent Higgins I want you to initiate Silver Cube." Hetty ordered him.

Chris looked at her alarmed, while Eric, Nate, Sam, Kensi, Deeks and even Callen looked at her quite confused and worried at the look Chris was giving her. Chris glanced the team quite baffled before returning his gaze to Hetty.

"Hetty…" Chris said seriously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Agent Higgins. Do it. We will be heading back shortly. This team, are the only ones allowed in and out besides you and myself understood?"

"Yes. Would you like to tell me what's going on or save that for later?"

Hetty looked at Callen silently asking for permission to tell him. Callen glanced at Chris before starting to speak.

"Maddie was taken this morning." Callen started. "She called me while she was running. By the time we got to her at the boardwalk they had her, and shoved her in a black van. The video behind you is live."

Chris looked behind to find Maddie on the big screen still tied to a chair looking worse then before. Chris hung his head running a hand over his face before looking back at them.

"Who took her?" Chris asked.

"A man named Ethan Bishop, Eric's still trying to get clearance on his files. He called us and sent us the video feed. Eric's is still trying to trace it. We found a lead at Callen's house to a storage unit, when we got there we found a box of explosives. We talked to the guy on the screen, Kyle Griffin. He doesn't know where Maddie is located but he did tell us we were the targets of the bombs, including Hetty." Sam concluded for Callen.

Chris looked alarmed and disturbed at the same time before leaning over Eric to type a few things in the computer. Then he looked back at Hetty seriously.

"Call me when you're coming back so we're ready." Chris told her.

"Very well, go Mr. Higgins." Hetty told him before he nodded taking one last look at Maddie and walked away to set Silver Cube in motion.

"What's Silver Cube?" Deeks asked curious.

"It's a security plan. The entire OPS center will be on lock down, except for us here in the boathouse and Agent Higgins. His teams will search the building and outside perimeter to make sure nothing was compromised. There will be no outside communication except for us. Understood?"

They nodded their heads in agreement. "I can't risk your lives." Hetty told them.

"Or yours." Kensi replied.

Hetty merely nodded. "Now let's get back and see if Mr. Beal has anything for us. And let's pick some dinner up on the way."

**Back at OPS center**

The team was back at OPS sitting at their desks eating a late dinner considering it was 9 at night already. Chris had the place on lock down and no one was to leave the building until they resolved the issue except the team of course, but that meant everyone was staying the night at OPS. Eric, Nell, Nate and Hetty had now joined them at their desks and were discuss what Eric and Nell had found.

"We haven't been able to track the video stream yet. We've been working on it for hours." Eric told them.

"We're almost through but it's still going to be a while. Morning at the earliest." Nell said.

Callen exhaled loudly, clearly frustrated. "Anything else?"

"No sorry, the Director has yet to get back to us and until then we don't know much about Ethan Bishop."

"Keep working on it. If what Kyle said was true then we might not have much longer then a day." Sam said.

"Your right Mr. Hanna. We must find her and soon. It won't take long for him to realize we have found his source and explosives." Hetty stated. "Ms. Jones and Mr. Beal, I wouldn't work too late night."

Kensi took a look around and realized Callen was frustrated decided to get out of his hair. "Deeks and I will help you for a while, if you want." She volunteered them.

"Sure." Eric said going upstairs with Nell, Deeks, Kensi and Nate. Leaving Hetty, Sam and Callen together, all of them not saying anything.

All of a sudden Callen pushed off his chair and got up leaving the room.

"Where you goin?" Sam asked.

"To shoot something." Callen told him trying to contain the emotion in his voice as he left for the shooting range.

Sam and Hetty shared a look of concern as Hetty let out a small sigh looking up, "Let us find her soon or help us all what Mr. Callen will do."

Sam nodded and got up slowly to follow Callen. By the time he got there Callen was standing at the shoot range shooting his gun, firing it over and over straight at the head of the target. Sam quietly stepped in without interrupting, put some safety earpieces on and stood there watching his partner shoot.

After a few rounds of shooting Callen finally put his gun down and stepped back taking a deep breath. Callen was frustrated, stressed, tired and most of all upset with himself. He couldn't get over the fact that it's his fault his niece is missing, just a week after they found each other. He didn't want to but he was going to give her an option when they found her to…

"Shit Sam." Callen said turning around to find Sam standing there.

"Sorry."

"Did you need something?" Callen asked walking past him out the door and into the gym.

"Nope. Just came to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine."

"Really? Oh yeah you seem real fine to me." Sam replied sarcastically.

Callen rolled his eyes before going over to the punching bag, after he had changed and hitting the bag, feeling the strong urge to get it out of his system.

"You wanna talk about it?" said Sam watching him from the wall.

"Nope."

"You're gonna have to sometime."

"Sam I'm fine." He said with another punch to the bag.

"Alright. If you need talk I'm here."

Callen stopped to look at Sam, before nodding slightly and going back to punching the bag. He went at that for 45 minutes, punching, and kicking it over and over with Sam watching the entire time, not saying anything just watching. Sam was concerned for his partner. He knew Callen was having trouble and he wanted to help him but until Callen opened up to him he couldn't.

The hitting and kicking felt good to get out of his system, but he was getting tired, he hadn't stopped for anything and knew Sam was watching him like a hawk so he kept going. Every punch was full emotion; he was trying so hard to contain them and this was the only way he knew how express it without breaking down completely. He knew if he did stop he would break and he couldn't let that happen. He went another 15 minutes until finally he gave one more forceful punch before sliding down the bag to the floor breathing hard.

Sam watched as Callen slid to the ground in exhaustion. Callen sat there on the ground with his arms on his knees, his head between his legs breathing in deeply. He sat like that another 10 minutes trying to cool down, keep his emotions at bay before he looked up to find a water bottle, a towel and Sam in front of him.

He slowly took the water and towel, nodding to Sam, taking a few sips of water and wiping himself with the towel. Looking up again Sam held his hand out to him offering to help him up. Callen took the hand and got up still breathing a little hard. No words were exchanged between the partners as Callen walked off towards the showers to cool off. Sam watched him go before heading back to find everyone else.

Callen made his way slowly to his desk noting it was 11:30 at night and went to sit down. Sam was at his desk on his computer, Kensi and Deeks were talking quietly on the couch on Kensi's computer and he assumed Nell and Eric were up in OPS still working, leaving Hetty in her office with the light on. An hour and half went by making it 1 in the morning before the team started to slowly fall asleep.

Sam had fallen asleep on the soft chair next to the couch, leaving Kensi and Deeks on the couch with Kensi's head on his shoulder. Hetty's light was off to which Callen assumed she went to get some sleep and he hoped Eric and Nell got some sleep as well, leaving Callen the only one up. He sighed and got up, taking a blanket and covering Deeks and Kensi with it before taking his chair and sitting in front of the TV screen that showed Maddie live.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please **Review**! I'd love to know what you think so far! Oh and No I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or NCIS. :)

* * *

><p>To say Hetty was worried was an understatement. She had just gotten off the phone with the director to update him on the situation; she called yesterday about the threat on their lives and being compromised. He had told her to take her team off the case but she wouldn't. Thinking back to her conversation with him last night about taking the team off the case, she sighed.<p>

_*Flashback-_

_"Leon if I take them off of this, you know just as well as I do that Mr. Callen will ignore it and go after her, and his team will follow, along with Mr. Beal and Ms. Jones and maybe even Mr. Higgins. She is his __**only**__ family he has and he plans on keeping it that way." Hetty told him slightly frustrated. _

_ "I know Henrietta but I had to ask. Gibbs knows there is something wrong." Leon replied._

_ "Really?"_

_ "When you ordered Sliver Cube into motion, it sent off an alarm here. He's here and wants to talk to you." _

_ Hetty sighed. "Alright."_

_ "Hetty?" Gibbs said._

_ "Hello Jethro." _

_ "What's going?" _

_ "It's a very long story." Hetty started. _

_ "I got time."_

_ "About 3 weeks ago Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna were approached by a young woman, early twenties. Turns out she is his niece."_

_ "Niece?" Gibbs replied shocked. "I thought he didn't have any family."_

_ "He didn't think so either. Remember Amy Callen, his sister?" Gibbs hummed in agreement. "Well, turns out she had a daughter by the name of Madison. She had disappeared after her mothers murder so he never knew. In short she found him, after a long hard 2 years. Thursday night we went out for some fun as a team, yesterday we got a call from her. She was being chased; they caught her at the boardwalk. Mr. Callen and his team couldn't get to her in time. We are still trying to locate her, but the man Ethan Bishop, sent a live video link of her being held. She's beaten, tired, dehydrated and scared. It's bad Jethro and I don't know what Mr. Callen will do if we don't find her in time." Hetty finished. _

_ "Damn it." Gibbs muttered. "Where are they now?"_

_ "Working then hopefully getting some sleep. We all have to stay here tonight. Mr. Callen however is working out, probably to the point of exhaustion." Hetty told him. "Jethro?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Mr. Callen is…he would never admit it, but he's scared. Scared of not finding her in time, and quite scared of being a Uncle when all his life he's been alone." _

_ "I wouldn't doubt it." Gibbs replied. "Do you need our help?" _

_ "I don't…I don't know." Hetty said for the first time not knowing._

_ "How worried are you?" he asked._

_ "Very." Came her reply._

_ "We'll be out there by morning." Gibbs told instantly before handing the phone back to Vance to go get his team._

__-End Flashback*__

That had been at 10 o'clock last night and it was now 6:30 in the morning. Hetty knew they needed to find her soon before it turned into another Dom case. She knew the team feared that and she feared it as well, even though Maddie wasn't even an Agent. She grew on everyone so fast that she became easily part of their family. She smiled remembering Callen that first week and how happy he was, she can't remember seeing him happier then he had been that week. Now all she could do was wait, and pray they found her…alive.

Her phone went off startling her and she quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hetty." Gibbs said. "Morning."_

"Good Morning Jethro."

_"We need clearance to get in."_

"I'm on my way." She replied hanging up.

**Callen**

During the night Callen sat there in front of the TV thinking, watching and dozing in his chair. He had gotten a total of 2 and half hours of sleep before giving up and watching Maddie. It was 6 in the morning before any of the others woke up and it happened to be Sam first.

"You get any sleep?" Sam asked him pulling up a chair next to him quietly.

"Some." Callen answered.

"How much?"

"2 and half at most."

"You've just been watching this?"

"Yeah." Callen said quietly. "She's been trying to stay awake. Probably afraid of what would happen if she fell asleep."

"What does she keep glancing at?" Sam asked curious.

"I think Ethan's sitting in the room, she was relaxed until 30 minutes ago when she glanced towards something behind the camera and tensed up, been that way since."

"Think he'll stay there long?"

"Who knows..." Callen said, they watched as Maddie looked behind the camera before looking back at the camera and slumping against the chair letting out a breath. "I think he just left."

There was a few minutes where they both just sat there watching her. She started to move her mouth, which was silent to them.

"What you think she's doin?" Sam asked. "Trying to tell us something?"

"No, I think she's singing." Callen said softly looking at her.

"They fall asleep like that?" Sam asked gesturing towards Kensi and Deeks snuggled together.

"Yep. I wonder when they will finally realize they are perfect for each other." Callen replied smiling a little.

"I don't know but I'll be thankful when they get together and all the sexual tension will be gone." Sam said quietly. "You wouldn't mind them dating and working together?"

"No as long as they don't mix the two. I don't follow Gibb's rules you know."

Sam chuckled. "I noticed."

A few more minutes passed before Callen decided to speak up wanting to get something's off his chest. "When we find her I'm giving her an option." Callen said so quietly Sam almost didn't hear him.

"Option?" he asked confused.

"The option of staying with me or leaving."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Sam said looking at his partner in disbelief.

"It's my fault her mother is dead, it's my fault she lived in fear for 2 years, it's my fault she slept on the streets, it's my fault she practically got raped, it's my fault she's been taken. Staying with me is not a good idea, so if she wants to leave she can." Callen told him quietly looking at her.

"I'm gonna spell this out for you G alright?" Sam told him firmly trying to get it through his head. "If you give her that option we both know what she will and should say. She's not going to leave you. We both know that and why would she? You want her to leave after all that's happened? Put her back out on the streets? She needs you G. She loves you, she needs her Uncle to take care of her. You are her only family G and you know what it's like to not have family around, you and her both need each other. You know that."

"I know." Callen told him after a moment or two. "I know I just...Sam I don't know what to do."

"About finding her? Or about being an Uncle?" a new voice said coming into the conversation. They both looked over to find Hetty standing there looking refreshed and with a warm face on.

Callen sighed and looked over at Maddie on the screen. "Both."

"Well for the finding her, we are going to do everything we possible can and hopefully Mr. Beal and Ms. Jones will make a break through soon." Hetty told him coming to stand closer.

"And for the Uncle part, you're going to be just fine." Sam told him. "All you need to do is be there for her, take care of her, be her friend when she needs it. It will come easier then you think."

"He's right you know. It will get easier. Plus you have a whole of people who seem to care quite a lot." A new voice told him.

Callen and Sam turned to see Gibbs smiling at him with coffee in hand and his team right behind him looking like they just got off the plane bags in hand.

"Gibbs?" Callen said confused as he got up to shake his hand. "What are you doin' here?"

"Thought you might need some help." Gibbs replied with a smile.

Callen let out a small laugh and looked at Hetty shaking his head.

"Well, let's make some formal introductions before we fill them in." Hetty said as Gibbs and his team spread out in their office area. "Mr. Hanna would you mind waking the rest of um…our team before well…" Hetty said trailing off.

Callen took a seat laughing while Sam smirked walking over to them taking and taking two books. He stood right in front of them before tossing them in their laps. Kensi and Deeks sprang up from their position knocking heads in the processes. Make Sam let out a loud laugh shaking his head.

"What was that for?" Deeks asked rubbing his head.

"What the hell Sam?" Kensi also said rubbing hers only making Sam laugh more.

"We have company Ms. Blye. And we were waiting for you two to make introductions." Hetty answered for her. The two of them looked at each other scooting away before getting up to notice Gibbs and his team.

"Good. Now that everyone is here we can start. I hope you all remember Agent Gibbs, and McGee. Then we have Agent Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo." They all nodded. "You haven't met our LAPD liaison, Marty Deeks, Kensi Blye, Sam Hanna and Callen."

"Now they we've done that. Let's get filled in. But before you start, is that her Callen?" Gibbs asked pointing towards the screen on the TV.

"Yeah." Callen replied.

Ziva, Tony and McGee were shocked as they looked at her. Gibbs sighed and looked back at Callen who went quiet. Sam then took charge and started to fill them in. The next 20 minutes was spent like this, the LA team explaining what they know while Gibbs team listened and asked questions on occasion.

Callen just sat there and looked back at the screen. He watched her for a while. He sat there thinking of what Sam said and how true it was. He needed her and she need him. Callen frowned his brow in confusion as she watched Maddie before getting up slowly out of his seat and got closer to the screen.

"What is it Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"She's…her hands. Look." Callen told them pointing at the screen at her hands that looked like they were twitching. "She just started doing that."

"G she's been sitting there for a while maybe…" Sam started.

"No, I've been watching her for 4 hours. This is new it's almost like she's…" Callen said trailing off.

"Signing." Gibbs said in shock.

"Yes! Just like Abby did." Callen said getting excited.

"I believe Mr. Beal signs." Hetty informed them.

Sam and Callen shared a look before racing up the stairs to find Eric and Nell. The rest of them followed closely behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: next chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think please! I hope you enjoy and remember I don't own anything of either NCIS. Please REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Rushing into the OPS center Sam and Callen found Nell curled up in a chair asleep next to Eric who seemed to be dozing in his chair.<p>

"Nell, Eric wake up." Sam said nudging them, as Callen continued went to the screen to watch Maddie. "Wake up guys this is important."

"What...what's up? What's wrong?" Eric said wake up along with Nell, both whom looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep.

"We found something." Sam told them.

"What! What did you find?" Eric said standing up, with Nell yawning and glancing at everyone who was in the room before focusing on the task at hand.

"Remember Abby signing to us? We think Maddie's doing it too." Callen told them point to her hands.

"Oh my...I think she is." Nell said looking at her.

"Alright let's see what you got Eric." Said Sam.

"Ok." Eric started looking at Maddie. "She says...building...

tall...down. Down…oh downtown. Um…sight…air. Round..."

"That doesn't make..." Ziva started.

"No no wait. She describing where she's at." Eric said getting excited. "She's in tall building downtown. Um sight…air...On a high floor, can't see anything but air."

"Then what does round mean?" Kensi asked.

"Round...building!" McGee exclaimed out loud.

"The only building downtown that's round is the highest one." Deeks jumped in.

"Eric what buildings surround that building downtown?" Callen demanded going over to Eric.

"There are 3 possibilities. All surround that building." Eric told him.

"Do any of those buildings have empty floors, or rooms for rent; anything like that?" Gibbs asked.

"Um...only 2 of them. One has a completely empty floor, a business went under. It's only 4 stories from the top and the other one has a few rooms empty for rent on various floors, some near the top." Nell told them.

"We'll check them both." Callen told them determined.

"Wait before you go, Mr. Beal anything on the video?" Hetty said halting everyone's movement.

"We should be there soon. Maybe an hour." Eric told her.

"Ok let us know the first chance you know." Callen said.

"I wil…" Eric started before the phone rang again in the middle of the room. "I can't tell who it is but I'm guessing its Ethan."

Callen looked around before pressing answer and putting it on speaker for all to hear.

"Hello?" Callen answered.

_"Ah good morning Agent Callen. How are you this fine morning? At an early 7:45." Ethan asked._

"What do you want?" Callen replied looking at Gibbs.

_"I know about Kyle and the explosives." Ethan told him. _

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Oh don't you? Mhmm interesting, you lying to me. Maybe this will teach to not lie to me. Are you watching the video?" _

"I can see it." Callen replied turning his voice cold.

_"Good." Ethan replied maliciously. "I'll turn the sound on for you to hear."_

The teams turn their attention to the screen to find Ethan coming in view of camera and closer to Maddie as the audio to the video came on.

**"Good morning sweet cheeks." Ethan said walking up behind her.**

** Maddie sat there not talking or even looking at him but instead staring at the video camera. Ethan smirked and looked at the camera. "Why don't you say Good Morning to your Uncle." **

** Maddie still refused to talk to him or even look at Ethan.**

** "Talk." Ethan hissed grabbing her hair tightly and pulling it back. **

** "Morning G." Maddie choked out. **

** "Better." Ethan replied. "Now..." **

** Ethan leaned in close to whisper in Maddie's ear so the team couldn't hear. She shuddered away from him as he whispered; "You're going to beg for your Uncle now. Understand me?" **

** "Agent Callen…" Ethan said standing up straighter as Maddie looked at the camera with wide-eyes, terrified of what's going to happen. "How does if feel to be completely helpless when your niece needs you the most?"**

** Ethan leaned down and touched her shoulders, sliding his hands over them to her chest and over her breasts while Maddie started to shake in fear. She started to see Steve and what he did to her and knew she couldn't let that happen again. He continued on his path down her body until Maddie said forcefully, "Stop!" **

** "What did you just say to me?" Ethan replied walking around to face Maddie.**

** "Stop." She replied in the same voice.**

** "I don't think so." he said smirking before going to reach for her again only this time she struggled before kicking him in the stomach causing him to stumble away from her. **

** "No." she snapped. "You can cut me, beat me, shoot me in the leg for all I care but you do NOT get to touch me." **

The team stood there watching the exchange in shock. Callen however had a small smile on his face as he was proud of his niece for standing up to him, but he had a gut feeling things were about to get bad.** Ethan then turned back to Maddie and hit her across the face, hard making her lean to the side of her chair from the force. **

** "Fine. You want pain. You'll get it you little bitch." **

Callen gripped the table harder staring at the screen as he watched Ethan hit Maddie over and over while he stood there helpless.

**Ethan smirked before quickly pulling his gun out and firing it at Maddie's leg, fortunately for her, he had horrible aim and the bullet only took a chunk of her thigh. Still Maddie let out a scream of pain as she felt the bullet graze her skin. Ethan then pulled out a knife and stood behind her pulling her hair. Taking the knife he started to apply pressure with it to her side drawing blood slowly. Maddie started to whimper as the knife started to cut her side, then he pushed it deeper and she let out a scream that would anyone send chills down anyone's back. **

** "Stop." Maddie whimpered trying to move away from him. **

** "You don't like?" Ethan asked laughing.**

** "Stop please." Maddie screamed as he twisted the knife tearing her skin. "G! Make it stop." Maddie yelled in pain. **

** Maddie was tired, hungry, beaten up and she wanted her Uncle G, she wanted Sam, Hetty, Kensi, or even Deeks. She'd take anyone at that moment and she prayed to God that they figure out the message she sent them. **

** "G!" she screamed again in pain as Ethan jabbed the knife in her side again.**

"Enough!" Callen said through the phone to Ethan, losing control. "Stop!"

**Ethan smirked on the screen pulling out his phone to talk again as Maddie slouched in her chair, her side and leg bleeding as she tears started to pour down her face. **

_"Would you like to talk to her again?" Ethan replied laughing into the phone._

"Yes." Callen demanded.

_"No you say?" said Ethan looking at Maddie with a smirk, to whom looked heartbroken._

"I said yes." Callen hissed dangerously.

_"Well, you have a lovely day too Agent Callen." Ethan said before hanging up._

The room was silent for a few moments as Callen took some deep breaths before looked at Eric. "Sam and I will take one of the buildings, Kensi and Deeks take the other. Gibbs?"

"Ziva, McGee go with Kensi and Deeks. Tony and I will come with you." Gibbs informed him. Callen nodded back before going to instruct everyone again.

"If you find out where they are at do **NOT** make a move. You make contact with us and we will come. Got it?" Callen ordered. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. "Let us know the moment you get trace that video Eric."

By the time they had their bulletproof vests, guns of their choice, earwigs to communicate and anything else they might need; it was 8:30 in the morning. They hopped in their separate cars, with Sam and Kensi driving and drove off towards their destinations. Callen, Sam, Gibbs and Tony were to take the building with an entire floor empty while Kensi, Deeks, Ziva and McGee were taking the building with random offices empty. The drive to downtown was taking longer then except since it was 8:30 in the morning, so all Callen could do was sit and wait for them to get there. Hopefully getting there in time.

**With Maddie**

"Rick get in here." Ethan said after he turned off the audio so no one could hear them.

"Yeah boss?" Rick said.

"Was there any way that they could trace the video feed?"

"No, I did everything I could. They shouldn't be able too." Rick told him.

"Good. Now you and Josh stand guard. I have a feeling they might get lucky and find us." He added in a whisper to him so Maddie couldn't hear. Rick nodded and left.

Ethan turned back to Maddie and smiled sickly. "He's lying to you Maddie."

Maddie didn't speak in responds but simple tried to keep it together, trying to not think of the amount of pain she was in.

"Your Uncle doesn't care. He's not coming to get you. Trust me." Ethan said.

"You're lying." Maddie whispered.

"What makes you so sure he's coming huh? He didn't even know you existed until 3 weeks ago when you found him. They talked to Kyle so I'm assuming he told them they were the targets of the bombs, so therefore a threat on their lives. Who do you think he's going to protect? You, some girl he just met a few weeks ago or his teammates, people he considers family." Ethan told her walking around the room. "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you Maddie."

"He's coming. He is...he's…" Maddie stuttered a little trying not to believe it.

"Mads…" Ethan mocked as he stopped at the door to leave.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she hissed as good as she could.

Ethan just smirked and walked out the door, leaving her to her thoughts, her pain and her tears as she tried not to believe that Callen wasn't coming for her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and know that I don't own either NCIS. Please Review! I want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Can't you drive any faster, you drive like an old lady." Callen complained to Sam as they were weaving in and out of cars on the highway, but still it wasn't good enough for Callen.<p>

"G I swear one more time and I'm going to clock you. You need to C-A-L-M down." Sam said to Callen speaking very slowly as if talking to a child.

"You treat me like I'm 4." Callen grumbled.

"Maybe because you're complaining every 2 minutes. I swear you're like a broken record."

"Are they always like this?" Tony asked Gibbs in the back seat, making Gibbs smile.

"Fine I'll stop talking." Callen said with a huff.

"Good."

"So what's she like?" Gibbs asked after a while.

"Maddie?" Callen questioned.

"Yeah. Tell me about her." Gibbs asked causally.

Callen smiled a little. "She's had a very rough couple of years, but she's amazing. Beautiful, talented, smart...And she's off limits Tony."

"Hey I didn't say anything." Tony replied raising his hands.

Sam laughed, "I think she's already caught someone's eye anyhow." "Who?" Gibbs said.

"Our head of security, Chris Higgins. They met the night before she was taken at a bar we were all at." answered Callen.

"And you approved?" Tony questioned.

"For now." Came the reply.

Gibbs smiled as Tony and Sam laughed lightening up the tension in the car.

"If you don't mind me asked what does rough couple of years mean?" Tony asked.

Callen sighed and looked over at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders before going back to driving. Callen still had yet to tell anyone what Maddie had told him, well the full story at least. He knew Sam knew some things about her past but he didn't know how much he wanted to tell everyone.

"You don't have to tell us everything but a summary would be nice." Gibbs said softly.

"My sister, Amy Callen was murderer 2 years ago because some people were after me. We checked and she didn't have any kids. I guess Amy had told Maddie to run, to disappear and that's what she did. She didn't have much so for 2 years she ran, living on the streets, in warehouses anywhere she could. She ate when she could afford it and slept when she could, which wasn't often. The men who killed Amy came after her for about a year before we finally took them down. She's had a hard 2 years Gibbs. Hardly sleeping, eating, forced into sex by her so-called boyfriend and then she finally found me. I can't loose her, I can't disappoint her." Callen finished quietly.

The car was silent before Gibbs let out a breath. "Who was the guy?"

"His name was Steve Logan."

"Let's just say he probably won't be reproducing for a very long time." Sam chimed in.

"Why's that?" Tony inquired.

"We ran into him at the bar that night. Callen didn't exactly let him walk that easily." Sam said with a chuckle along with Callen.

"Good." Gibbs replied with a small smile while Tony raised his eyebrows. "We'll get her back Callen and when we do, I'd like to meet her."

"I'd like that too." he responded.

The car fell silent once again as they drove towards downtown. Callen keep looking out the window, getting more and more anxious by the minute as he bounced his knee up and down.

"G." Sam said softly with a little irritation in his voice. He knew Callen was worried but he was driving as fast as he could, he wanted to get to Maddie just as much as any of them. "I am driving as fast as I can."

"I know." Callen said in a tight voice quietly. "I know Sam."

Sam nodded and focused back on the road again. They were 10 minutes out when Eric came over the earwigs finally giving them some good news.

_"Callen! We just finished tracing the video." Eric exclaimed._

"Where?" Callen demanded looking at Sam.

_"On the 56__th__ floor of the building you're going to. It's the abandon floor. Take the elevator up to the 55__th__ floor then walk up the last floor."_

"Great work Eric. See if there are any cameras on the floor and around the building. I want eyes out there." Callen replied with a huge grin.

_"On it."_

"Kensi, you hear that?" Sam asked.

_"Yep we're right behind you." She replied. _

"Let's go get her G." Sam said before punching the gas a little faster seeing Kensi swerving in right behind him.

The 2 cars arrived at the building downtown 5 minutes later. Everyone piled out of the car, getting their things together quickly before heading towards the door.

"Eric we're here. You got anything?" Sam asked.

_"Yes but...oh no wait guys don't go in yet!" Eric said frantically into the earpieces._

"Why what's wrong?" Deeks asked.

_"She's signing again!" Nell replied._

"What's she saying?" asked Gibbs.

_"She's…oh no. She said she's being moved!" stated Eric with a panicked voice_.

"Moved! Where?" Callen demanded.

_"I don't know. She didn't say. I think someone came in the room." _

"Damn it. Is she still on screen?"

_"Yes she is Mr. Callen. I don't know how they will move her though, we have all the exits covered." Said Hetty as her voice came through their ears. _

"He won't." Ziva said pointing to the top of the building. "He's got a helicopter."

Everyone's eyes went wide, not believing what they were seeing. "Ok change of plans. Ziva, McGee stay with Kensi and Deeks. If you guys see that chopper leave you follow it. Do not let it out of your sight. The rest of us will go up." Callen said giving out orders.

"Let's go." Callen ordered before going into the building being followed by Sam, Gibbs and Tony.

"Let's hope they get to her before they leave." Deeks muttered quietly.

**In the Elevator**

The team inside the elevator was quiet. Tony had leaned against the wall watching the elevator as they passed the floors; Gibbs was next to him standing quietly getting ready, while Callen and Sam were in front standing in front as they passed the 45th floor. The elevator was taking longer then Callen would have liked but he couldn't help it, so he waited and prayed they got there before they moved Maddie.

"Eric." Callen said as they got off the elevator. "Got anything?"

_"The cameras on the floor were disconnected. Sorry, you're going in blind guys." Eric replied. _

"Do you at least know what room the video was coming from?" Sam replied.

_"Yeah if your coming from the west stairs you go down the hallway, turn right and the room should be the 6 sixth door on the left just passed the elevators." Nell said._

"Alright. And keep an eye on that helicopter." Callen replied as the team neared the door to the floor.

"Ready?" Callen asked looking back at Sam, Gibbs and Tony.

"Let's go get her." Sam told him.

Callen raised his fingers and counted back from 3. He finally got to 1 and Tony opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy and distracted but here's the next chapter! I might update again before Christmas but I'm not sure so if not then definitely after Christmas next week! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and REVIEW please!

Once again I don't own either NCIS, I just own Maddie. 

Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>The moment that door was open the team was on alarm, ready for anything. Callen moved in first, then Sam, Gibbs and lastly Tony all with guns raised. Entering the hall they saw it was deserted. They checked the rooms as they went down the hall as fast and quietly as possible and saw that the floor was empty so far.<p>

Approaching the corner they stopped. Callen peeked his head around the corner to find 2 men with guns out watching the hallway looking both ways. Callen turned back and held up two fingers to the others to let them know how many men there were. Then counted down again before turning the corner.

"Federal Agents! Drop your weapons!" Callen yelled as the four of them turned the corner.

The men spun around and opened fire on the four of them. They ducked in rooms, behind couches and tables that were in the hallway wherever they could as not to get shot. The team started to shoot back, as they saw one of the men press the elevator button. Tony and Gibbs then took out the man who pressed the elevator button.

"Boss its here. Let's go!" the other man remaining said still firing.

A door a little ways down from the elevator opened and out stepped a man holding a gun firing off some rounds.

"Hold your fire Agent Callen." The man said.

"Ethan." Sam whispered.

"Or you might just shoot your niece." Ethan said dragging Maddie out of the room to stand in front of him.

They stopped firing the moment they saw her. Ethan held her by her arm tightly, while she tried to stop the bleeding in her side with her hands that were now untied. Taking a look at her Callen noticed she looked very pale, beaten up, tired and bleeding very badly from her side and leg.

"Ethan! Let her go!" Callen shouted.

"Like hell I will." Ethan replied shooting again to make sure he stayed down.

"G!" Maddie managed to say between heavy breathing.

"Hold on Maddie!" Callen said aiming his gun at Ethan.

"Sorry to cut this short Agent Callen but we've got an helicopter to catch." Ethan said before stepping into the elevator.

"G!" Maddie yelled again as the elevator doors closed on her.

"Come on." Callen told Gibbs, Tony and Sam and the four of them sprinted off towards the stairs again.

Reaching the stairway they ran up the stairs as fast as they could, which wasn't easy since they were 4 floors from the roof. They finally got to the top floor and realized they didn't have a clue where they doors to the roof were.

"Eric I need access to the roof." Callen said frantically. "Fast."

_"Ok ok. Um...there should be a door right next to the elevators, those stairs lead to the roof." Eric said. _

Callen darted off towards the door with his team right behind him, only to find it locked. Sam took one look at it before firing a few rounds at the lock, and the door swung open.

They rushed up the stairs in no time to find themselves on the roof. Getting onto the open roof the first thing they saw a was helicopter with a pilot, and the guy from the hallway in the passengers seat, and Ethan and Maddie still on the roof, then they spotted the trail of blood that Maddie was leaving behind.

"Stop right there!" Sam shouted.

"Federal Agents! Do not get on that helicopter!" Gibbs shouted.

"Oh I see you brought back up. How nice." Ethan replied. "Too bad that's not going to stop me."

"Ethan stop! You don't want to do that!" Callen shouted coming to stand a little ways from him, with his gun trained on him. Sam, Gibbs and Tony then spread out in a semi-circle around the helicopter.

"Get in, you little bitch." Ethan hissed at Maddie shoving her in the helicopter roughly causing her more pain. "See ya later boys."

"G! Sam!" Maddie screamed as the helicopter started to take off with Ethan climbing in.

"Boss?" Tony said quietly.

"Don't shoot. She's on there." Gibbs replied.

"Kensi don't lose that helicopter!" Sam shouted watching it go with the rest of them.

_"We got it." Deeks replied. _

"G. We gotta go." Sam told him.

Callen had walked to the edge of the building and was watching the helicopter fly away.

"Callen. Let's go. We can catch up to the rest of them easy if we leave now. This isn't over yet." Gibbs said.

Callen nodded and the four of them headed back down to their car.

**Team B: Kensi, Deeks, Ziva and McGee**

"We got it." Deeks said as they got in the car.

Kensi of course driving because she knew her way around LA the best and was the most aggressive driver in the car.

"I need eyes guys. Tell me which way." Kensi told them pulling out.

For 30 minutes they followed the helicopter all over LA. Kensi did her best not to lose but it wasn't easy. Finally after following and following they found the helicopter come to land in a small airport in Long Beach that looked practically deserted.

"Callen they're landing." Deeks said.

_"Where?" Callen asked._

"Long Beach." Kensi replied.

"They are getting into a car. That black SUV over there." Ziva chimed in pointing to the car.

_"Follow it." Callen replied. "We're on our way."_

_ "Eric get us Kensi's GPS." Sam said over the earpieces. _

_"On it." He replied. _

"Oh my…"McGee started as they got off the helicopter. "Is that her?"

"Yes." Kensi breathed out taking a look at her friend who was barely standing up.

"She does not look good." Ziva said quietly.

"No, no she doesn't." Deeks replied sharing a look with Kensi.

Ethan and the other man from the helicopter, half dragged half carried her to the SUV rather roughly as she attempted to struggle away from them. Soon the car started up and drove away. This time Kensi had to be more careful about following them as the SUV could spot them easier.

**Team A: Callen, Sam, Gibbs, and Tony**

Eric had finally given them Kensi's GPS coordinates so now they could follow them directly. They noticed they were on the move again but just figured the car they were following was on the move. Sam once again stepped the gas and drove as fast as he could. Callen hadn't spoken since the roof except to talk to the other car.

Everyone knew he was upset and angry and Gibbs and Tony didn't know how to handle it. So they left it to Sam who knew him best, even if Gibbs knew him well, he didn't know Maddie.

"Sam…" Callen started. "She looked…"

"I know." Sam replied as he continued to drive. "I know."

35 minutes later, found them pulling up next to Kensi's car. They were currently in Santa Ana, just around the corner from a warehouse were the SUV had pulled into.

"What do we got?" Callen asked as they all rolled down their windows to talk.

"They pulled into the warehouse around the corner about 15 minutes ago. We saw them go in but that's all we know." Deeks said.

"We were waiting for you all." McGee finished from the back.

"Ok." Callen said thinking about what to do. "We'll send people to check the place out then go from there. We don't know if it's just them or if they were meeting up with more people. We'll set base up here."

"Why don't Ziva, Kensi and Deeks go." Gibbs offered.

"Alright. Meet back here in 10." Callen told them.

They all nodded and took off towards the warehouse quietly. The rest of them sat quietly in the cars and waited for their return. Sure enough 10 minutes later they returned.

"You were right. They met more men." Deeks said.

"I'd say about 5 men surrounding the place keeping watch and 15 inside not including Ethan and the other guy from before." Kensi reported.

"Maddie was near Ethan and the other man and she's not looking good. We need to move fast." Ziva told them.

"Alright. Here's what we're going to do…" Callen said as he began to explain his plan to them.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: sorry it's been a while. I hope everyone's have a good holiday. Here's the next chapter! Remember I don't own anything** NCIS** but PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Maddie sat in the middle of a warehouse completely drained. She didn't have any energy left and she knew it. She knew she was in bad shape; her side and leg were bleeding still, she hadn't drank or eaten anything since that night at the bar, and hadn't slept either.<p>

She didn't know what to think but knew that, hopefully, Callen would come again like he did before. He would find her again, and Sam too because she knew she wasn't going to last much long with out proper help.

They had been at this new warehouse for 20 minutes before a man, who had been with Ethan from the beginning came over to Maddie and knelt in front of her.

"You're Maddie right?" the man said softly. "I know you don't want to talk to me and that's fine. My name is Josh I just want to help stop the bleeding."

Maddie took a good look at him to see if he was telling the truth before managing to get out, "Why?"

"Why am I helping you or why am I here?" Josh asked.

"Helping." She said again.

"Because I have a niece just like you and I can't bare to see you suffer like this. I didn't sign up for this." Josh said quietly so no one but Maddie could hear. "I thought it was just a kidnapping and then we would get paid, but once they started to hurt you I knew this was going to end badly. So let me help you ok? I'll stop the bleeding."

She looked at him for a minute or two before nodding her head.

"Ok." Josh replied before starting to stop the bleeding the best he could.

He worked silently for 5 minutes wiping up the blood and cleaning both wounds before speaking again in a hushed voice so as not to be heard, "I shouldn't tell you this but your Uncle and his agents followed us in an SUV. I knew we were being followed but I didn't think Ethan did so I didn't say anything. They should be outside and coming for you soon alright?"

Maddie nodded and just looked at him.

"I'll make sure he gets to you ok? Ethan…he won't hurt you again I'll make sure of it." Josh promised her quietly.

"He's...he's out there?" Maddie whispered. Josh looked up at her giving her a small sad smile.

"Yes."

"Why is…Ethan…doing…this." Maddie stuttered out as pain shot through her.

"From what I hear a few years back NCIS caught him for terrorist acts against the US. He got away and now he's out for revenge. I'm sure there is more to it than that but that's all I know." Josh told her while still bandaging her wounds.

"But why me? Why Callen?" Maddie asked regaining her breath for a moment.

"That I don't know. I was only in this for the money but that was when it was just a kidnapping, not killing an innocent girl and NCIS Agents that, wasn't part of the deal he told me."

Maddie nodded taking this all in, trying to process everything as he finished up.

"That will hold for now until they come." Josh said quietly. "Hang in there ok? I'll be back soon, I won't be far."

Maddie nodded and whispered, "Thank you Josh."

**The Teams**

"Alright everyone you all know what to do?" Callen said once they went over the plan again, which was fairly straight forward.

Kensi was the going to be the sniper shooter and take out the guards on the outside. While they split into 3 teams and stormed the building form all sides. Callen and Sam were going in at the front, Tony and Gibbs on the right, McGee, Ziva and Deeks on the left. Kensi was to take out anyone who came out of the building who wasn't NCIS or Maddie.

"We got it Callen. Let's go." Gibbs said.

_"Agent Callen?" came a voice over the earpieces._

"Director?" Callen replied confused as he glanced at Gibbs and Sam.

_"Yes. I just landed in LA and I want to talk to you." _

"I'm a little busy director." Callen replied.

_"I know that and it concerns Ethan Bishop." _

"What about him?" Gibbs asked.

_"I have the information you needed about Ethan. A few years back Ethan Bishop was arrested and tried for terrorism on US soil. He was put away by NCIS, but more specifically by your operations Agent Callen, just not your team. He then escaped and went into hiding. That was 6 months ago." Vance started. "He's out for revenge now I would guess and that's why he took Maddie, to get our attention. He knew once he took someone that meant something to one of us he'd get all of us."_

"So he took Maddie to get us all in one place to take us all out?" Kensi repeated.

_"Correct." Vance said. _

_"Mr. Callen..." came Hetty's voice._

"Yeah?"

_"The Director and I don't want anyone but Maddie coming back with you." Hetty told him firmly. _

"Yes M'am." Callen replied. "Kensi. It's show time"

Kensi nodded and took off to go get into position. The rest of them then split up into their respectful teams and snuck quietly into position on their own sides of the building.

_ "I'm in position Callen." Kensi said._

_ "Us too." Deeks came in._

_ "We're ready Callen." Said Gibbs._

_ "So am I." Ziva told him._

Callen snuck a glance at Sam who was right beside him before responding. "On my word Kens take them out."

_"Got it." She replied waiting for the go ahead._

"What are you waiting G?" Sam questioned him looking at him.

Callen sighed and touched his earpiece turning it off for a moment, Sam did the same figuring he didn't want everyone to hear them talking about whatever it was.

"G…"

"Just give me a minute." Callen told him walking a little ways away and breathing deeply.

"You won't disappoint her, and she won't love you any less for any of this G." Sam told him coming up next to him. "The sooner we go the sooner we get her back, and that's the best chance she has. I will be here no matter what happens G."

Callen took another deep breath before turning around to face Sam.

"Let's go get her then." Callen said to him before turning his earpiece back on while Sam did the same. "Kensi, take em' out."

_"Yes sir." Kensi replied ready to get Maddie out of there._


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry It took longer then I thought to update but here is the chapter and it is very exciting but the ending to the story is a long way off from here so just remember that! Also I changed one thing and it's only a minor detail that she was taken 3 weeks after she had known Callen...not 1 week like I started with, but I changed them in all the other chapters. So here you go! Please review!

Remember I don't own anything but Maddie!

* * *

><p>Kensi took aim of the first man before pulling the trigger and hitting him with a silencer on the gun so as not make much noise. She then targeted the other 4 men and shot them straight in the chest, dead.<p>

"Centre's are down." Kensi said once she checked to make sure no one was coming out.

"Alright, let's go." Callen replied to everyone.

The teams then moved in on the warehouse, Callen and Sam the first ones in and were in the doors so fast you barely saw them. Stepping into the warehouse Callen and Sam moved silently and quickly, down the aisles until finally they could get a better view of the place. No one was speaking which made Callen think they hadn't encountered anyone but then Callen and Sam did rounding a corner. Sam took him out easily before moving on.

"Stop before your exposed to Ethan and the rest." Callen whispered to everyone. They all confirmed to understand and stayed hidden.

"Looks like Maddie's in the middle on a chair. She's surrounded by at least 10 guards, including Ethan and the guy from the helicopter." Sam whispered to let everyone know.

_"The others?" Gibbs asked._

_ "Just sitting around." Ziva chimed in._

"Alright on three we move in. Watch out for Maddie. Who ever is closest which is..." Callen said trailing off trying to think.

"You and me, G or Gibbs and Tony." Sam replied.

"Alright Gibbs. Whoever is closest when we move, get her and get her out. Then whoever is left finish them off." Callen instructed quietly as they gave their confirmation. "Alright on three. 1…2…3!"

"Federal Agents! Drop your weapons!" Callen yelled only out of protocol as they stormed.

The men in the warehouse opened fire on them, giving them just what they wanted. They stormed the building taking cover where they could and started firing back, bringing down men as they went.

"G!" Sam called over the gunfire from his position. "Ethan's taking Maddie!"

Callen looked over to see Ethan dragging Maddie away along with another man going with them.

"Cover me Sam!" Callen shouted back. Sam nodded and gave fire cover to Callen as he tried to make his way over to Maddie.

Maddie however was cringing in pain as Ethan dragged her away. She heard NCIS, she heard Callen yelling but the pain was so intense she knew she would pass out soon. Maddie was growing weaker and weaker by the second and realized the only reason she was upright was because of Ethan's hold on her.

She then realized she was falling and before she had time to brace herself, she hit the ground hard. Looking up she expected to see her Uncle, but realized it wasn't. It was Josh who had taken a hold of Ethan, making him let go of her.

"What is wrong with you!" Josh shouted at Ethan.

"Move Josh!" Ethan ordered.

"Are you ok?" Josh asked kneeling down next to her ignoring Ethan completely. Maddie nodded before her eyes went wide looking behind him.

"Josh..." She whispered.

Josh looked behind him to see Ethan pointing a gun to his head smirking. "Get out of my way."

"No." Josh replied firmly.

"Have it your way." Ethan said before pulling the trigger and shooting Josh straight in the heart. Josh fell limp next to Maddie as her scream rang out through the warehouse. Ethan then looked to Maddie and smiled a sick smile.

"Now let's just finish you shall we?" Ethan said looking at Maddie as she struggled to breathe from the pain she was in.

"Drop your weapon Ethan!" Callen called out from behind him.

Maddie looked beyond Ethan and saw Callen standing there his gun trained on Ethan. She let out a little sigh in relief before realizing Ethan still had his gun on her.

"No I don't think I will Agent Callen. I think it would do you some good to watch your niece die right before you." Ethan replied grabbing Maddie by her hair and dragging her upwards, causing her to wince and let out a small scream of pain, making Callen's heart clench at her pain. Ethan pressed the tip of his gun to Maddie's head causing her to shudder and whimper slightly in fear.

"Say goodbye Maddie." Ethan told her going to pull the trigger. Maddie looked at Callen, tears starting to come down her face while Ethan pressed the gun closer to her head.

Than before she knew it she heard 5 quick shots ring out, and a weight falling away from her causing her to fall to the ground, considering she couldn't support herself. Maddie quickly shoved Ethan's body away from her in terror as Callen ran to her falling on his knees next to her. He took her in his arms hugging her tightly. Maddie forgot all about her wounds and pain and hugged him back, not caring about anything except the fact she was safe.

"G." she mumbled into his shirt.

"I'm here. You're safe Mads." Callen whispered holding her. He then felt his shirt get damp from her tears and had to suppress his own for the moment. "Shh."

"Eric I need an ambulance." Sam's voice said from somewhere close by.

_"It'll be there in 5." Eric replied. _

"We're clear!" Gibbs shouted. "Callen get her out of here. We'll take care of this."

Callen looked up from his position with Maddie on the ground and nodded at Gibbs. He release Maddie to get a good look at her and realized she was bleeding badly again and looked about ready to pass out.

"Maddie I'm going to pick you alright?" Callen said softly as she leaned against him.

Maddie nodded against his shoulder letting him know she heard him. Callen stood up slowly before squatting down to pick her up, he hooked one arm up her legs and other around her back and stood up. Then turning around to the others who he saw were watching him and her, and saw the men who were with Ethan were dead now.

"Hetty." Sam said. "We've got her."

_"How is she?" Hetty asked._

"Alive." Sam replied.

_"And Ethan Bishop." Vance asked._

"We're just bringing Maddie home." Said Sam looking around.

_"Good." _

Callen had by then began to walk to the warehouse doors with Maddie curled up in his arms, her eyes closing some.

"Maddie I need you to stay awake ok?" Callen asked while he walked faster.

"Tired." She mumbled.

"I know you are Mads but I need you stay awake, just a little bit longer."

"Lil' G?" Sam said coming up next to Callen walking swiftly with him and pressing a cloth into Callen's hand for him to hold over Maddie's wounds.

"Sam?" she whispered into Callen's shirt as she gripped it tightly from the pain in her side.

"Hey, I know you are tired but just talk to us a little long ok? Then I promise you can sleep." Sam said.

For a moment or two more Maddie was quiet before she talked, "G? He told me...he…"

"Ethan?" Callen asked.

"Yes. He told me you weren't coming for me for me." She choked out through a surge of pain that occurred. "He said you weren't coming because...he threatened your…team and they were your family. He asked me why you want to save me...I just met you 3 weeks ago."

Sam and Callen exchanged looks of concern before she continued very quietly, "I believed him for a moment...I'm sorry G."

By this time they had gotten to the ambulance and he had laid her down on a stretcher Kensi had them get out. The EMT's got her strapped in and started to asset her as Callen and Sam surrounded the stretcher.

"Listen to me Maddie." Callen started to say brushing some hair out of her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Yes my team is like my family, but you're apart of that now. Don't ever think I would NOT come after you. I will always find you, no matter what."

"We'll have your back Lil' G, you're a part of our dysfunctional family now." Sam told her before looking at Callen. "Go with her, I'll follow you."

"Alright. Let's go." Said Callen to EMT's who then got her in the ambulance with, shut the doors, turned on the sirens and drove off.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget the story is far from over! If you have any suggestions at all let me know I'm all ears! Remember I don't own anything!

Review! :)

* * *

><p>By the time Sam found Callen, Maddie was already in surgery and he was in the waiting room sitting in a chair with his head resting on the wall behind him and his eyes closed. Callen had taken off his bullet proof vest and laid it and his gun aside, leaving him in light blue button up shirt with blood on the sleeves; Maddie's blood to be exact. Sam had left his stuff in the challenger, leaving him in his long sleeve black shirt and carrying some burgers for him and Callen, considering it was 3 in the afternoon. Sam sat down next to Callen and waited for him to realize he was there.<p>

"How is she?" Sam asked once he realized Callen had opened his eyes and sat up a little.

"Still in surgery." Callen replied taking the drink that Sam offered with the burger.

"How long ago was that?"

"Half hour maybe. They said they didn't know how long it was going to take, but by the looks on their faces...a while. She lost a lot of blood Sam."

Sam nodded and they went back to eating their burgers and drinking in silence. Neither of them spoke, too lost in their own world. To say Callen was worried was a huge understatement; he was terrified. Maddie looked horrible in the ambulance, they kept telling him to talk to her, so he did. He talked to her about anything he could think of but when he came time for him to part ways with her in the hospital, he was torn. They wheeled her and he felt like just following her but he knew he couldn't, so he sat down and took some deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

Now that Sam was with him Callen knew he could handle it. Not to say that he couldn't by himself or that he would ever admit it but Sam was his best friend and at the moment it was nice to have someone with you to calm you down, to be there with you when you hear the news whether it was good or bad.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna.." Came a voice pulling them out of their own thoughts. They both turned to find Hetty, Gibbs, Deeks and Kensi standing there. "How is she?"

"No word yet." Sam replied.

"And how long has she been in there?"

"Um...hour and a half." Callen replied surprised at how much time had went by. "Did anyone tell Chris?"

"Very well. And yes I informed him, he said he stop by tomorrow after he takes of things back at headquarters." Hetty replied before sitting down with the rest of them following her.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs asked.

Callen sighed leaning back in his chair. "I'm fine."

Sam nudged him giving him a look saying '_come on G tell the truth._'

"Alright, I've been better." Callen said rolling his eyes at Sam. "I just want to see her."

"You will…soon hopefully." Said Gibbs.

"Where's the rest of them?" Sam questioned after Tony, Ziva and McGee.

"I figured they didn't need to be here now, too many people. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow and they can see her then, if that's ok with Callen of course and her." Gibbs said to which Callen nodded. "I told them to go sight seeing or something for now."

Sam nodded before directing his next question at Hetty, "What about Nell and Eric?"

"Still wrapping up the case, paper work and such. They might swing by tonight but most likely will tomorrow for sure."

The conversation died from there as they then sat for another hour waiting, and waiting and waiting for the doctor or nurse or someone to tell them anything. By this time it was 5 and she had been in surgery for 2 and a half hours. Hetty was sitting patiently reading a magazine as was Gibbs, Kensi and Deeks were playing a card game together and talking quietly, Sam sat once again folding paper into origami shapes from papers that were laying around and watching his partner out of a mixture of worry and amusement for his partner was doing nothing but people watching and bouncing his knee anxiously.

Finally after what seemed like ages a doctor came out in blue scrubs, clearly having come straight from surgery. He walked over to the group of them and stopped short taking off his gloves.

"Madison Callen's family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Callen replied standing up and walking towards him.

"My name is Dr. Blackwood. Are you her Uncle?"

"Yes."

"Good if you'll follow me I'll tell you more about how she is."

"You can tell me here. I'll just come back and repeat it to them, so save me the breath would you." Callen replied gesturing towards them all.

"Very well." Dr. Blackwood replied. "She's lost a lot of blood. More then I've seen in a long time. We got the bleeding to stop and finally stitched her up, it was a pretty deep cut on her side so it took some time to find all the leeks and holes, but we did. The bullet missed most of her leg but it took off a chunk of her skin. We patched that up well but she won't be able to walk for about a week and when she does it will start out as a limp but it will heal. Madison is very dehydrated, exhausted and very malnourished. I accept her to make a full recovery though, she will have to stay here for about a week or so, so we can watch her progress. She just got out of surgery but you will be able to see her in about 45 minutes in room 485. I'll have a nurse come get you when you may see her."

"Thank you doctor." Callen replied sighing in relief.

"Not a problem. I would however like a word alone with you." Dr. Blackwood said to Callen who nodded and followed him a little ways from the group so as not to be heard.

"What is it?" Callen wondered.

"It is about her being malnourished. You see I have kids of my own and I don't know what kind of guardian you are but how could you not feed a person like that let alone your niece?" Dr. Blackwood said quietly to him, obviously jumping to conclusions.

Callen stood there looking at Dr. Blackwood in shock, he couldn't believe he was getting the blame for it.

"Are you actually accusing me for her being malnourished?" Callen asked loudly, enough for his teammates and Gibbs to look over confused.

"Mr. Callen…" Dr. Blackwood started to say.

"Dr. Blackwood if I may." Hetty said butting in as she walked over. "I would suggest you keep you mouth closed about things you do not know about and do things you are good at which is taking care of our Maddie. You do not know her history or her home life or his. So let me make this clear. Mr. Callen is a blessing to her and cares for her very much so I once again suggest you mind your own business. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very." Dr. Blackwood replied taken back.

"Good. Now is there anything else you need to tell us or are we just waiting on a nurse to come get us to see her?" Hetty asked.

"No. I'll send her nurse to get you in a half hour or so." He replied before walking away.

Hetty turned to Callen and said, "I can't believe that man."

Causing Callen to smile and shake his head. "Thanks Hetty." He said quietly.

"Not a problem Mr. Callen."

The two came to sit back down with the rest of them, as they all were relieved that Maddie made it out of surgery ok. They all then continued to talk for another 30 minutes about anything really until a nurse came to get them. She was in her late 30's with short brown curly hair and stood around 5' 8'' wearing purple pants and a light purple and white dotted top.

"Madison Callen's family?" the nurse said.

"Yes that's us." Callen answered getting up.

"Hi I'm Amber I'll be taking care of her while she's here." Amber said shaking Callen's hand. "Are you all family?"

"Well, I'm her Uncle." Callen started trying to figure out how to explain all of them, but luckily Hetty saved him.

"He's her Uncle but if you don't mind that's all the family they have so we consider ourselves family." Hetty told her.

"I understand. Well, then why don't you follow me and you can finally see her." Amber replied smiling at Callen who nodded his head, wanting to see her badly. "She's in and out of consciousness and keeps saying one letter but I can't figure out what it means."

"What's she saying?" Kensi asked curious.

"The letter G." Amber replied.

Everyone looked at Callen, who was smiling, "She wants me."

"You? She calls you G?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Lets get you to her." Amber said smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own NCIS: LA or NCIS. I hope you enjoy the story! It's far from over!

And question for all you readers: Should Callen get some romance in this story? Or should it just be Maddie that gets the romance?

Leave some Reviews and let me know! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Maddie felt like she had been run over by a truck upon waking up after surgery. At first she didn't know where she was because she didn't have the energy to open her eyes yet. She opened her mouth to scream, not knowing where she was, only to realize she couldn't scream more then a whisper. Trying to calm herself down she tried to think about what happened.<p>

Flash backs of the last 30 hours went through her mind, from the boardwalk to knife stabbing to Josh and finally the shoot out at the warehouse. She relaxed a little when she realized she was probably in a hospital but she still was slightly distressed. She wanted to see her Uncle; she needed to see him to confirm she was safe.

"G?" she questioned in a whispered voice, when she felt someone next to her bed after what seemed like hours of saying his name every time someone came into the room.

"Yeah it's me Maddie." Callen said brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

Maddie struggled for a minute before finally opening her eyes to look up into the face of her Uncle G and she smiled the best she could.

"G!" she said softly, relieved as she saw him smiling down at her. "You're really here?"

"Yeah I'm really here." Callen replied sitting down in a chair so he was eye-level with her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." She said finally finding her voice.

"Maddie..."

"It hurts everywhere, but really I'm ok…for now." She said softly to him. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said you were going to be just fine. You'll be here for about a week then we get to take you home. You're not going to be able to walk for about a week and then you'll be very week, but you will be able to walk. You are however very dehydrated and malnourished." Callen told her.

"Sorry." Maddie said softly not making looking at him any more.

"It's not your fault alright?" Callen said firmly turning her head lightly so she would look at him. "It's just what happened but we won't let it happen again, we'll get you better. I promise. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now you have some visitors that are very impatient about seeing you." Callen told her with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you up for more then just me?"

"Yes, for a little bit."

"Ok. And hey I love you." He whispered kissing her forehead.

Her eyes lit up, "I love you too G."

Callen smiled before looking back at the door, "You can come in now guys."

Maddie looked at the door to see Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Hetty and some man she didn't know come into the room. Sam went straight to the other side of her bed that wasn't occupied by Callen, with Kensi next to him then Deeks with Hetty coming to stand next to Callen and the mystery man at the end of the bed.

Her face lit up even more at seeing everyone she considered to be her friends and family even in the 3 weeks that she knew them.

"Hey Lil'G." Sam spoke first smiling at her.

"Hi Sam." She replied smiling as much as she could. "Hi everyone."

"You gave us quite a scared young lady." Hetty told her.

"You sure did princess." Deeks chimed in giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry." She replied, "I didn't…"

"Maddie. It's fine. We know you didn't want any of this." Said Kensi.

"We're just really glad you're ok." Sam said smiling.

"Did...you get him?" Maddie asked the group looking around.

"We did." Callen answered for the group. "He's not going to bother you or anyone again."

Maddie nodded and was quite relieved to tell the truth. That man scared her, terrified her and gave her fears of not wanting to be alone for a long time.

"What's wrong?" Sam said concerned seeing her face.

"Do you...a man name Josh was next to me at the wherever we were. Is he…is he dead?" Maddie asked softly already knowing the answer.

Everyone in the room exchanged looks with each other not knowing how to answer that. Finally it was Callen who took it upon himself to tell her and wondered why she was concerned about him.

"He's dead Maddie. Why?"

"Oh. Josh he...he bandaged me up before you all came storming in." Maddie started. "He was nice to me, told me who Ethan really was and why he had me. He also knew that you guys were tailing us to the…wherever we were, but didn't say anything to Ethan. He also um...took a bullet for me at the end."

"Ms. Maddie don't worry over things like this for now. Josh did what he thought he needed to, to help you. And we thank him for that, he kept you alive." Hetty told her.

Maddie nodded before looking at the man at the end of the bed then over to G, grabbing his hand. "G?" Maddie said softly.

"Mmm?" Callen answered leaning towards her.

"Who's um...who's that?" she asked nodding her heads towards the mystery man.

The room seemed to have a tension lifted from it as they all started to laugh or smile. The man who Maddie didn't know had a grin on his face looking at Callen expectantly.

"This is an old friend of mine, and he also works for NCIS, but in Washington DC. Maddie this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but everyone calls him Gibbs." Callen said looking at her nodding towards Gibbs. "Gibbs, meet my niece Maddie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maddie." Gibbs told her.

"You too."

"You know when I heard Callen had a niece I couldn't believe it. I told him I had to meet her, see if she was any better then he was." Gibbs told her with a smile.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Callen objected.

"You wanna know how many times I had to save his ass Maddie?" Gibbs said with a smile.

"How many?" Maddie said.

"Not that many." Callen protested again.

"Really?" Gibbs questioned him. "Moscow? Serbia?"

"I did not need saving in Moscow and you know it." Callen once again said with a laugh causing Maddie to laugh a little.

"Um…Gibbs?" Maddie said tentatively.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I…if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here in LA?"

"I heard about the situation out here. About you being taken and figured they could use more help. So my team and I flew out here last night. Callen's practically family, which makes you family too." Gibbs told her, reminding her of a grandfather talking to his granddaughter.

Maddie nodded in understanding, "So where's your team?"

"We thought it would be too much if they were here also." Hetty answered. "And now I think we better go so you can get some rest."

"Oh. Ok. Thank you…all of you…for um…finding me." Maddie said to everyone shyly.

"You're welcome dear. Now let's say our goodbye's and we'll come back tomorrow to check in on you." Hetty told her. "Feel better Ms. Maddie."

"It was good to meet you Maddie, I'll by tomorrow with my team. They seem to want to meet you." Gibbs said before following Hetty out of the room leaving Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks left.

"Get better soon Maddie, you can't leave me alone with these three forever." Kensi said handing her, her sketchbook. "I figured you might be bored in here for a week."

"Thank you Kensi." She said smiling.

"Get better princess." Deeks told her giving her hand a squeeze before him and Kensi went out to join Gibbs and Hetty.

"You're staying right?" Maddie asked Callen worried. "I don't…"

"I'm not leaving. I'll be here right next to you, I'm not going any where for a long time." Callen answered her smiling.

"Good." She mumbled to herself.

"Get some rest Maddie." Sam said leaning down and kissing her forehead lightly. "I'll see tomorrow. G I'll call you later."

"Alright." Callen said as they watched Sam go to the door before turning around.

"Oh and Maddie, Chris said he was going to visit tomorrow. Looks like you caught someone's attention and he isn't afraid of him." Sam replied with a smirk pointing at Callen before leaving.

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I guess I can't scare him away." Callen told her watching her yawn. "Alright you get some rest ok? And I'm not going anywhere Mads."

"Ok." She replied closing her eyes almost sleep. "And G?"

"Mhmm?" he answered leaning towards her as she grabbed his hand to hold.

"I love you Uncle G." She mumbled going to sleep.

Callen sighed and squeezed her hand, "Love you too Maddie."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Again I don't own anything! Please oh Please Review!

* * *

><p>*<em>Looking around Maddie found herself on the floor of a warehouse with Ethan standing over her, a gun to her head and Callen standing not far away from her looking the other way.<em>

"_G!" she tried to yell but found that no sound came out. Ethan looked at her smiling._

"_He doesn't want you." Ethan said. "Why would he when he has them."_

_Maddie looked again to see Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Hetty and even Gibbs there all laughing not even paying attention to her._

"_G?" she yelled again confused._

"_See, he doesn't want you." Ethan replied before starting to pull the trigger at her head._

"_G!" she screamed one last time before everything faded to black. *_

Maddie sat up quickly in her hospital bed sweating, shivering and gasping for air.

"Sh-h-h. Take a deep breath." Callen said right next to her bed. "I'm here. Sh-h-h."

When he realized Maddie wasn't calming down he quietly and carefully got into the bed with her wrapping his arms around her while he half sat half laid next to her. Maddie snuggled into his side held his shirt in her hands as he held her close to him. She felt like if she were touching him, then she would know it was just a dream.

"Maddie you need to take a breath." Callen said softly as she tried to take a shaky deep breath. "Good. Another one, just like this."

This continued for 5 minutes, with her following his breathing trying to calm down. She finally calmed down enough so she was breathing on her own without following him as she lay there clutching his shirt.

"Is everything ok in here?" Amber, her nurse asked.

"We're fine. Just a nightmare." Callen replied assuring her.

"If you need anything, I'll be right out here."

Callen nodded as he watched her leave before looking down at Maddie she found her avoiding his gaze and sighed.

"Maddie," he said softly. "You're fine, you're safe."

She somewhat nodded but still wouldn't look at him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Callen asked her, she shook her head against him. "Maddie…sweetie."

Maddie looked up at him as he said sweetie, Callen saw the confusion in her eyes and he hoped he hadn't said anything wrong. He knew he didn't when she smiled and put her head back down.

"I'm here if you do." Callen whispered to her before giving up and just holding her tight in his arms.

A good ten-minutes had gone by before he realized she wasn't asleep but humming softly to herself. Looking at his watch he saw it was 3:30 in the morning and knew she probably should get some sleep.

"I thought you were asleep?" Callen told her quietly.

"I don't wanna." She mumbled.

"Why not? You need it."

"Scared." Came her reply through his shirt.

"Scared of what?" Callen asked worried, but when he got no answer he pressed on. "Are you scared that if you sleep you'll dream about it again?"

Maddie nodded again.

"Will you tell me about it?" Callen asked again looking down at her. She stayed quiet for a few minutes before pushing away slightly to look up at him.

"I was in the warehouse again with Eth….him standing over me, a gun to my head." Maddie started off softly. "You were there. So were Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Hetty and even Gibbs but you weren't looking at me, or listening to me. I tried to call your name but you just kept laughing and talking with them. Then he told me: why would you want me when you had them? I didn't believe him so I yelled your name again and you still wouldn't turn around. He just laughed at me and pulled the tri.."

Maddie trailed off not being able to finish the sentence but Callen already understood what happened. He looked down to find her once again looking up at him with big alligator tears in eyes.

"Sweetie," Callen started whipping her tears away. "It was just a dream. I would NEVER ignore you when you were in danger, ever. It was just dream and I am right here. Ok?"

She still didn't say anything but the tears kept coming and she didn't know how to make them stop. "Maddie..."

Maddie finally nodded and turned into Callen's chest again without hurting herself too much.

"Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered as he held her. He stayed awake until finally she fell asleep 20 minutes later and he did too shortly after.

Morning came and Callen found himself being woke up by Amber.

"Good morning." Amber said quietly as she was busy checking in on Maddie's things.

"Morning." Callen replied, his voice a thick from sleeping. "What time is it?

"7:30, she ok?" she asked nodding towards Maddie.

"Yeah she's fine. Just had a nightmare." He told her climbing quietly out of the bed without waking her.

"Oh. She's alright though?"

"Yeah she's fine…for now."

"Good." Amber said coming to stand by him. "How about you go eat."

"I'm fine."

"Ok since I see you won't leave her. How about I go get you coffee or tea or something."

"Am…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. So what will it be?" she asked looking at him giving him no room to argue.

"Tea would be nice." Callen sighed giving in and smiling to her.

"I'll be back in a few." And with that she left to go get him tea and maybe a donut.

Callen smiled to himself as he sat there in the reclining chair reading the morning paper. He had had a good morning so far, mostly consisting of talking with Amber, who he found very attractive. Although he would never admit that to anyone let alone Sam, which would just be a disaster.

He was humming a light tune to himself, one that he realized Maddie had been humming last night, when Sam walked in.

"Morning G." Sam said coming to sit next to him.

"Morning." Callen replied glancing up at him.

"How she doing?"

"Ok, at least after I finally got her to sleep."

"What happened?"

"Nightmare." Came Callen's reply.

"You get any sleep?"

"Yeah a few hours, until Amber came in."

"Amber?" Sam replied with an amused tone.

"Sam…" Callen warned him putting his paper down.

"Is that why you're happy this morning?"

"What?"

"G you're humming! You never hum."

Callen simply smiled and shrugged causing Sam to smirk but he didn't comment anymore. The two of them sat there for another 1 or so talking nonsense until 10 when Maddie started to wake up.

"Good Morning sleepyhead." Sam greeted her as she opened her eyes to see him and Callen.

"Hi." She croaked out from her throat being dry.

"How do you feeling?" Callen asked.

"Ok. My side really hurts though." She told him while trying to get comfortable.

"You want me to get someone?" Callen asked her.

Maddie nodded her head slowly because even that was causing her pain right now.

"I'll be right be back." And with that he walked out to get Amber.

Not even 2 minutes later did Callen come back with Amber, who then check her vitals and everything else and gave her some pain pills. She then asked Sam and Callen to leave while she changed Maddie's bandage, so they stepped outside to wait. When Amber was done they came back in and she left to go check up on her other patients.

The three of them talked, Maddie dozing on and off until early afternoon when Gibbs arrived bring 3 other people with him. By this time Sam had gone out to get some lunch and check in with everyone.

"Hi Maddie." Gibbs said smiling walking in.

"Hi Gibbs." Maddie answered from her spot where her and Callen were playing word games, puzzles and anything to keep her occupied.

"Gibbs." Callen said nodding before looking at Maddie and exclaiming, "The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain! HA!"

Maddie busted out laughing at Callen who looked so excited like he had won a million dollars before he frowned.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Callen asked Maddie confused who was just laughing at him. "I just spent 20 minutes trying to figure that out and I've never heard of it!"

"It was not 20 minutes, more like 10 G." Maddie replied after quieting down a little.

"It's from a movie Callen. My Fair Lady." Tony answer for her while they were watching in amusement.

"Really? A movie? Come on Mads! At least do something I know next time."

"Whatever we're gonna watch it when I get out of here." Maddie told him before facing Gibbs. "Is this your team?"

"Yep. This is Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and Timothy McGee. Everyone this is Maddie." Gibbs said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you." Maddie replied.

The next hour was spent talk to the team and getting to know each other. So far she found McGee to be a little on the quiet side but she liked him none the less; Ziva she liked a lot and could tell she could handle the men she worked like just like Kensi could; Tony was a flirt she could tell right away, but he sure was funny. He made her laugh lot and she could defiantly see him as a Deeks if she talked to him more; and then there was Gibbs. She loved Gibbs and she knew why, he reminded her of a grandfather that she never had.

"You know I was warned off of you the other day." Tony started.

"Huh?" Maddie asked confused.

"Oh yeah Sam and Callen here warn…Ouch Boss." Tony stated rubbing his head from where Gibbs head slapped him. "What was that for?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes before addressing Callen, "We better get going."

"Already?" Maddie said.

"Yeah we shouldn't keep you much longer. You need your rest." Gibbs replied.

"Oh."

"We aren't leaving until the day tomorrow afternoon, so we'll come back before we leave ok?"

Maddie nodded her head. They then said their goodbyes to Maddie with Gibbs lingering behind.

"Gibbs?" Maddie said softly.

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you something you won't take it the wrong way will you?"

"Depends." Gibbs replied as Callen just sat back and smiled. "No I won't."

"You remind me of the…." Maddie said trailing off now feeling quite embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Maddie?" Gibbs questioned looking at Callen then back to her.

"Nothing it was stupid."

"Mads, it can't be that stupid." Callen told her.

"It's just you remind me of the grandfather-I-wish-I-had." She said rushing out the last quietly.

Maddie looked down after finishing her sentence all of a sudden shy and wishing she hadn't said that. A moment later she found Gibbs kneeling down next to her bed making her look at him.

"Maddie," Gibbs started. "Why are you embarrassed by that?"

"I just met you." She replied.

"So? Let me tell you something. If you want to think of me as your grandfather, I'm ok with that. And if you need anything, if you're in trouble or just want to talk you can call me anytime." Gibbs said to her.

"Ok." Maddie replied smiling. Glancing at Callen who was smiling at the two of them.

"I'll be back tomorrow before we leave." He told her and Callen before kissing her head lightly then left with his team.

"I'm back." Sam called out walking in to the room a half hour after Gibbs and his team had left. "And I've brought someone with me."

"Who?" Maddie asked curious trying to sit further up in her seat.

"Hey Maddie." A voice said coming around the corner, one she had not heard since the bar and she smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Here's once again another chapter. There will be more action and drama to come so don't worry! I hope you enjoy and once again I don't own either NCIS.

Please REVIEW! :) :)

* * *

><p>"Hi Chris." Maddie replied with a smiled on her face.<p>

"Thought you'd like to see him Maddie." Sam said before addressing Callen. "Hetty wants you to call her by the way."

"Alright. Hey you gonna be ok for a few minutes?" Callen asked Maddie.

"Mhmm." Maddie replied.

"I'll keep her company." Chris assured him. Callen nodded before him and Sam went out in the hallway to talk to Hetty.

"You can sit if you'd like." Maddie told Chris, who graciously took a seat opposite of where Callen was sitting.

"I got you something."

"Really? You didn't have too."

"I wanted too. Here." He said handing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers, consisting of lilies of all colors.

"Chris they're beautiful!" Maddie told him smiling widely.

"So you like them?" he asked nervously.

"I love them. Thank you." She replied squeezing his hand. "SAM!"

"What? What's wrong?" Sam said running back in to find Maddie laughing and Chris just smiling chuckling softly.

"Can you find something to put these in?" She asked sweetly.

Sam just stared at her in disbelief and amusement then put a mock-glare on his face. "Really Maddie?"

"What?"

"You yelled at me in here for that? Chris is right there."

"Yeah but I didn't want to be rude. He's a guest Sam." Maddie said sweetly giving him the puppie dog eyes.

Sam just shook his head and laughed, "You're lucky Chris is here missy." He then took the flowers from Maddie and went to find something to put them in.

Sam and Callen came back into the room several minutes later to find Maddie and Chris talking softly. So the two of them stopped in the doorway to watch Chris and Maddie for a minute. They were both smiling but anyone could tell Maddie was getting tired again.

"You tired?" Chris asked her.

"A little."

"Get some sleep then." He told her.

"But you're here."

"I know, but you need your rest. I have to go anyways. I promise I'll come back."

"When?" Maddie replied yawning a little.

"Tomorrow." Came his reply while smiling at her.

"Ok. Can you get Callen for me, I don't wanna sleep unless he's here."

"And why's that?" Chris asked softly.

"Nightmare." She mumbled not looking at him, until she felt his hand tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling at her softly.

"I'm right here Maddie." Callen said coming into the room with Sam. "Oh," Maddie said looking away from Chris.

"I've got to get going, but I'll be back tomorrow I promise." Chris told her squeezing her hand lightly.

"Alright, thank you for the flowers Chris."

"Get some rest." Chris replied smiling before saying goodbye and leaving.

"He got you flowers huh?" Callen said smirking as he sat down.

"Yes unlike some of you." Maddie said smiling, causing the two of them to laugh and look at each other.

"Get some sleep." Callen told her. "We'll be right here."

She nodded sleepily before getting comfortable and shutting her eyes, going to sleep. Sam and Callen sat there talking quietly while she slept as to not disturb her. Nell and Eric stopped by but she was still asleep and they didn't have the heart to wake her up. Maddie slept into the night with Callen right by her bedside. Sam had gone home earlier and saying he'd be back the next day.

Callen pulled the blanket up farther to cover Maddie before sitting down in the recliner to try to get some sleep before the nightmare's started, which he knew would. He grabbed her hand to hold it, hoping that would help as he whispered goodnight to her and shutting his eyes as well.

**A Week Later **

"G…" Maddie said from her position on in the car.

"Mhmm?" he answered, his eyes never leaving the road.

"I'm glad to be out of there."

"Me too."

It was a Saturday, exactly one week since she went into the hospital and she was so glad to be going home. Callen had stayed with her the entire week not going home except to shower and get clean clothes other than that he never left her side. Every night she had a nightmare and every night Callen would wake her up, reassure her he was there and then hold her until she fell asleep again.

Gibbs and his team had left earlier in the week with a goodbye before they had, with Gibbs promising to keep in touch. She had visits from Kensi, Deeks, Hetty, Nell, Eric and Chris almost everyday. So finally she got to go home and she couldn't be happier. Her side was all stitched up but she still had a ways to go before fully recovering and not limping anymore.

"Here we are." Callen said pulling up on the curb and coming to a stop. "Now listen. If you want we can move."

"Move?"

"If this house makes you uncomfortable or anything we can move."

"But don't you love this house?"

"I like it, but I'd much rather have you feeling safe Maddie." Callen told her.

"I don't want to move G, but how about we see."

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them finally got settled into the house once again and found a couch in the front room, in front of the TV with a note on it, from the team.

We thought with Maddie still recovering she could use a place to watch TV besides that mess of pillows and blankets you call a couch. Enjoy it. Get better soon Maddie, G don't make her worse!

Love,

Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Hetty, Chris, Nell, and Eric.

Maddie was laughing, as was Callen as they looked at the couch. That night Callen helped change her bandage and helped her into one of his shirts again to sleep in, as all her shirt were too constricting for the bandages she had on, and some shorts.

"You want me to take the couch tonight?" Callen asked.

"No." Maddie answered from the bed in a small voice. "I mean…what if I get another nightmare?"

"Alright then." He answered climbing into bed with her.

"When do you have to go back to work?" she said after a while of silence.

"Monday, but you're coming with me."

"What why?"

"Because I'm not leaving you alone all day."

"Oh."

"You can lay on the couch, on your computer, or sketch or sleep. And someone will always be there."

"Alright then." Maddie told him before shutting her eyes tiredly. "Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Maddie."

**Monday**

Monday morning came Maddie found herself being woken up with Callen leaning over her.

"Maddie, Sam will be here in a half hour." Callen said sitting next to her on the bed. "I have breakfast made and we need to change your bandages too."

"Mhmm." Maddie mumbled. "Breakfast?"

Callen laughed, "Yep your favorite hash browns and eggs."

"Ok."

The two of them ate breakfast and got ready for the day before Sam came to get them. She had some trouble getting into the car but other then that it hadn't hurt that much. Arriving at OPS she noticed that nothing at really changed, but she did notice she got tired very quickly. As soon as she got out of the car she felt dizzy and very tired.

"G?" Maddie said as they got to the doors of OPS.

"Yeah. You ok?" he asked concerned stopping along with Sam.

"I'm a little dizzy." She replied swaying a little.

"Whoa." Sam said holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall over.

"Will it hurt more if we carry you or do you just want to hold on to us?" Callen asked her.

"Carry." She replied ashamed that she couldn't even walk.

Callen nodded and gave his and her bag to Sam before picking her like a bride.

"Sorry you have to carry me." She said as they walked in.

"Don't be sorry," Sam told her. "This is your first day out and about, you're bound to be tired."

"I know I just feel so weak!" she protested.

"Well you just did get out of the hospital after going through something traumatic." Callen pointed out.

"You are allowed to feel weak while we take care of you." Sam said putting his stuff down at his desk as they entered their area.

Callen took Maddie over to the couch and set her down. She got situated on the couch the best she could without hurting herself more.

"Maddie!" voices called out coming around the corner.

"Kensi! Deeks! Hi!" Maddie said smiling.

"Good to have you back monkey." Deeks said sitting down.

"Didn't want to leave her alone huh?" Kensi asked teasing Callen.

"She'd just cause too much trouble." Callen replied smirking.

"Hey!" Maddie said offended. "I'm right here and if I could get up from here without hurting I'd come over there and head slap you."

This comment caused everyone to laugh. Callen smirked and looked at her as the others laughed on.

"Like you could even reach my head. That'd be like if Hetty tried to reach…" Callen started to say but trailed off. Everyone stopped laughing and Maddie had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing very harder as she saw Hetty coming to stand just behind Callen.

"Reach what Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked curious.

"Um...reach…" Callen started off trying to find something to say before turning towards Maddie and pointing his finger at her. "This is all your fault! And you," He turned to Hetty mock-glaring, "have got to stop sneaking up on people like that."

Maddie couldn't take it anymore and laughed out loud at her Uncle. Hetty turned around and smiled at Maddie before laughing lightly.

"Good to see you back here Ms. Maddie. And how are you feeling?" Hetty asked her.

"Better." Maddie replied.

"Good very good. Now if you all are done chit chatting we have a case." Hetty replied gesturing upstairs.

The team got up slowly and made their way upstairs.

"Are you fine now? You need anything?" Callen asked.

"I'm good. You go ahead." Maddie replied.

"Alright. If you need anything text me or Chris if I'm not here." Callen told her, know she had Chris's number.

Maddie rolled her eyes at the comment but was secretly happy that Chris was there. "I will. Now go."

"Ok ok. Be good." He replied kissing her head before running upstairs to get caught up on the new case.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Another Chapter! Yay! So this once kind a filler chapter again and showing more of her relationship with the team. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

><p>The day went by slowly for Maddie who just at the couch, sleeping, and sketching. She did have a panic moment however when Callen and the rest of them were out on the case. She started to have very sharp pains in her side, so she took her pills but those didn't help. The pain got worse and worse and she looked around for Hetty or Nell but she couldn't find them. She got so worried that it wouldn't stop that she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Chris's number.<p>

_"Higgins." He answered._

"Chris?" Maddie asked a pain went through her side.

_"Maddie? Are you ok?" Chris asked concerned. _

"Can you come here? My side…"

_"I'll be right there." Chris replied hanging up. _

Maddie wait on the couch for Chris to come, the pain in her side had gone down somewhat but it still hurt. Chris was there within 4 minutes of speaking with her, he had been in a meeting with his security team but he left them the moment he heard Maddie was in pain.

"Hey what's wrong?" Chris asked coming to sit next to her on the couch.

"My side. I took my pills but the pain won't stop. I don't know what it is."

"How bad?"

"6 maybe, it was an 8 or 9 before." She told him. "I didn't know what to do, sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Now lets see if a different position will help."

Chris then helped her carefully to lie down, putting her head on the pillow and her feet up on the couch. He crouched down next to her to look her in the eyes.

"That better?" Chris asked.

"A little yeah." She replied. "It's starting to subside a little."

"Good. Now how about I go get my work and bring it down here to keep you some company."

"You don't have too." She told him.

"I want too. I'll be back in 10 minutes ok?"

"Alright." Maddie replied smiling as he smiled at her and went to get his stuff.

That afternoon Chris did his work down there by her keeping her company. Maddie dozed on and off that afternoon, and talking with Chris. Dinnertime came around and Chris ordered them both sandwiches from the bakery down the road and sent someone to go get them.

"You know I never got to tell you but you looked beautiful that night we met." Chris told her quietly as they ate.

Maddie looked up at him and blushed deeply, "Thank you."

Dinner came and went and Maddie was sleeping again while Chris finished up his work. The time finally come and Callen and the team had come back to find Chris sitting in the chair next to her writing a report.

"Well, well look at that G." Sam said nodding towards the two. "It looks like someone was keeping her company all day."

Callen rolled his eyes and walked over to Chris and Maddie.

"Hey Callen." Chris said see him approach.

"Hey. What are you doing down here?"

"This afternoon while you all were gone her side was hurting really bad and she panicked so I came down and just decided to keep her some company. She's been mostly sleeping though." Chris replied.

"She ok?"

"Yeah I think the pains better. She's just been sleeping, but I gotta go file these." Chris said standing up. "I'd say goodbye but I don't wanna wake her."

"I'll let her know, she'll understand." Callen replied.

"Thanks. I'll see you all later." Chris replied before getting up and going to his office.

"G?" Maddie mumbled a few minutes later.

"Yeah." Callen replied moving closer to her.

"Where'd Chris go?" she asked still sleepy but opening her eyes to see him.

"He had to go finish is paper work. He didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Ok." Came her reply falling back asleep.

"She must really be out of it." Kensi said sitting down.

"I guess." Callen replied laughing a little as she sat down.

**3 weeks later**

Three weeks later Maddie, Callen and Sam walked into the office together laughing. Maddie was almost back to normal and all she had left was a little limp with the side, but nothing else. She was still a little nervous about being left alone and so was Callen so she still came to the office with them and Hetty didn't mind it all. Nate had told them it would be a few weeks before she got comfortable with the idea of being alone again after something like that. The two of them still lived in the same house as Maddie refused to leave, so Callen decided he'd make it more secure and added a security system that was linked directly to LAPD and NCIS, Eric.

Today Maddie was feeling good and up for trying something that she had being thinking about ever since the incident, so she turned to Callen and Sam to see if they would approve or not.

"Guys I gotta question." Maddie said coming up to stand in front of Callen's desk. Callen looked up from his paper interest.

"And what may that be?" Sam inquired with a smile as she turned and faced both of them.

"I was wondering if maybe you could teach me how to fight." She asked very confident that she wanted to.

"Fight?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes I want to learn how defend myself."

Sam glanced at Callen to see what he thought of this and if he knew about it.

"Why is that?" Callen asked her.

"I just…ever since well, you know, I just thought that I should learn at least something. If it happens again I can at least defend myself better until help comes. I just want to be more confident I guess." She finished softly looking at her uncle.

Callen stared up at her in thought before glancing at his partner who shrugged and replied, "Might be a good idea G. You won't have to worry about her as much then."

"You up for it?" Callen asked motioning to her side.

"I think so. We'd have to start out slow so I can work my side into it but I think I can."

Another minute of two of silence went by as Callen thought about it. He would feel quite better if he were confident in her fighting and defense skills so maybe it was a good idea.

"Alright, we'll train you. But we'll start slow to make sure your side is completely healed and if you want us to stop at any time you just have to say so alright?" Callen told her seriously.

"Ok." Maddie agreed.

"How about we start tomorrow?" Sam offered.

"OK." Maddie replied smiling.

"Alright tomorrow then." Callen replied smiling right back.

Just as they promised Callen and Maddie walked into the gym at OPS the next morning to find Sam, Kensi and Deeks in there ready to help her train. They spent a few hours in the gym running and teaching her the basics before her side really started to act up and they had to stop.

It wasn't until later that day that Hetty came into the team area where they were all working on papers and Maddie was on her computer writing an email to Gibbs, who really was acting like a grand-father to her.

"Ms. Maddie, Mr. Callen I'd like a word with the both of you." Hetty told them before walking off towards her office.

"Oooh someone's in trouble." Deeks said smirking.

Callen rolls his eyes as him and Maddie head towards Hetty's office where she is sitting behind her desk with a cup of tea ready for both of them.

"If this is about the limousine then I can explain." Callen started to say before Maddie and him even sat down.

"Limousine?" Hetty questioned raising one eyebrow at Callen who put on an innocent face, as Maddie just stared at her Uncle in amusement.

Callen put his hand up a little shaking his head before sitting down and Maddie following suite trying not to laugh as Hetty stared him down.

"We will discuss that later Mr. Callen." Hetty told him. "But that is not why I called you two here. I have a proposition for you Ms. Maddie and I wanted you here Mr. Callen to see if you would…approve of this idea or not. Now I understand you never went to college is that correct?"

"Um…no I didn't." Maddie replied quietly.

"And no one is blaming you for that. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Callen told her.

"No nothing at all. So here is my proposition. What if you worked here half time and took 2 or 3 classes in addition to working?" Hetty told the two of them.

"Are you serious Hetty?" Maddie asked quite interested in the idea.

"Really?" Callen questioned after her.

"Of course. Here she would assist Mr. Beal and Ms. Jones if they needed anything as well as wardrobe since she has impeccable style, unlike another family member of hers." Hetty said with a slight smile while Callen rolled his eyes. "She would also be here near you, Mr. Callen. I know right now it's hard to be alone and I thought this would help with that, plus keep you busy. As for the classes part of the deal you can either take them online or at a college which ever you prefer and in whatever subject or major you would like, fully paid for by me."

"I…I don't know what to say Hetty." Maddie told her quietly.

"Well you could say thank you and accept. Or if that's not what you want to do that's fine also. It's up to you."

"I…" Maddie said again looking sideways towards her Callen.

"I think it's a great idea. We all love having you here, and now you wouldn't feel so useless, if you came and worked, plus I know your interested in those computer classes and wanting to take some drawing classes on the side as well." Callen told her. "But it's up to you. It's fine with me whatever you want to do."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep. No matter what." He replied smiling.

Maddie looked back at Hetty, "I'd love to Hetty. Thank you so much."

"Welcome to the team Ms. Maddie."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I know I'm updating pretty quickly but I can't wait for you guys to read these chapters that I have written and letting me know what you think! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please oh please REVIEW and remember I don't own anything but Maddie and Chris :)

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Maddie started to work at OPS with Eric and Nell and she loved every minute of it. Every morning her and Callen would go to work together and if they had a case then she would just do whatever Hetty asked of her and if they didn't then Nell and Eric would teach her something in OPS and she'd help them. Today Maddie was working with Eric and Nell while everyone did their paper work from the case the day before.<p>

"Maddie you hungry?" Nell asked as the two of them worked on some computer program. Her and Nell had gotten closer in the past few days as they worked together, they had lots of things in common they realized and would sometimes get off track only to have Eric put them back on.

"Yeah I could go for some food." Maddie replied.

"I'll go get us something from downstairs." Nell offered.

"Oh no I can get it. I wanna say hi to G anyways." Maddie told her with a twinkle in her eye.

"You just want to see if Chris is walking around." Nell replied smirking.

"What me?" Maddie said in a fake surprised voice, "You are presuming a lot Ms. Jones."

"I'm not presuming anything, it's my job Ms Callen." Nell replied in a sing-song voice while Maddie laughed walking out of the control room.

Maddie walked down the stairs with a smile on her face as she headed to the little kitchenette to get some tea and French bread that was out for them. While she was waiting for their tea to heat up she saw someone coming up next to her out of the corner of her eye; Chris.

"Hey." Chris said coming to stand next to her.

"Hey. Whatcha ya up too?" Maddie replied turning to face him smiling as she took in the sight of him. He wore dark blue jeans, a gray long sleeve shirt that hugged his body in all the right places and a smile on his face. She didn't realize that while she was scanning him over he was doing the same with her.

_God she's gorgeous,_ Chris thought, as he looked her up and down. That day she was wearing dark jeans, a pair of gray and blue puma shoes, a short sleeve blue v-neck shirt with a light gray zip up over it that was left up zipped. He swallowed again before trying to speak.

"Saw you making some tea and thought I'd come say hi." He replied with a smile that made her want to melt. The two continued to talk about nothing and flirt for a while but little did they know that the team was watching from not far away.

"Well would you look at that." Sam said quietly to Callen and them. "He's running game on her."

"And it looks to me like she doesn't mind." Deeks chimed in.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Callen asked curious.

Back at the kitchenette Chris was helping her make the tea and put a few pieces of bread on the plate when he finally summoned all his courage to ask her a question.

"You like Italian food right?"

"Mhmm. Why?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well I know this great Italian place down by the beach and I was wondering if you'd like to go this weekend?" Chris asked quietly and slightly nervous.

"Like a date?" she asked, hoping she was right.

"Yeah just you and me."

Maddie stared up at him, studying him before slowly nodding her head. "I'd love too." She softly.

"Really?"

"Mhmm." She replied smiling.

"Great." Chris replied smiling as well before his phone went off and he answered it with an apologetic smile. "Higgins. Yeah…No…Yeah wait til I get there. I'm on my way."

"Duty calls?" Maddie asked still smiling.

"Yep, sorry. I'll pick you up Saturday at 7 alright?" Chris asked her.

"Sounds perfect." She replied.

Chris grinned and went into kiss her cheek before he turned his head and noticed Sam, Deeks, Kensi and Callen all looking at them. Sighing he moved some hair out of her face and nodded to his left. She turned her head to see them too and sighed shaking her head.

"I'll see you Saturday." She said smiling.

"See you then." And with that he was gone.

Maddie stood there smiling and watching him walk away around the corner before grabbing her and Nell's tea and heading towards the stairs only to be blocked by Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks.

"Can I help you?" Maddie asked smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Callen questioned her with a look.

"Can't I just be happy?" she replied to her Uncle grinning before looking at Kensi, "Kensi, why don't you join Nell and I upstairs for a little bit."

"Alright." Kensi replied sensing this had something to do with Chris.

Maddie just smiled as her as Kensi walked upstairs to Nell back in the control room leaving the three men confused.

"What do you think that's all about?" Sam wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Callen said confused.

"Probably just girl stu…" Deeks started to say before 2 girl squeaks came through the air from the control room leaving the men to share looks.

The three of them headed up stairs quickly to the control room and walked in, only to find Nell and Kensi surrounding Maddie doing a little happy dance.

"I told you!" Nell exclaimed smiling along with Kensi who looked ecstatic as well.

"What's going on here?" Callen asked coming towards the three girls with Sam and Deeks right with him.

Maddie looked at Kensi and Nell with a nervous look, pleading for help and luckily Kensi came to her rescue.

"Oh Maddie here was just tell us about a new application on her iPhone with the cutest animals." Kensi said with a smile.

"Kensi…" Deeks replied drawing out her name. "I know when you're lying partner."

"I'm a good liar. I do it for a living." Kensi argued.

"Yeah except when you're lying for yourself or a friend." Deeks explained.

"I…um…" Kensi said at a lost for words.

"Maddie." Callen said walking closer to her as she looked at him, her eyes going wide.

"Yes?" she said slightly nervous.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Callen asked her, as she remained silent as the others looked on. "Wouldn't happened to have anything to do with Chris downstairs would it?"

"Um…no comment?" she replied phrasing it like a question. After seeing Callen's face though she sighed and gave in, "Chris, he, asked me out."

"On a date?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah. This Saturday at 7." Maddie replied with a smile on her face.

"Really?"

Maddie nodded her head at Callen and waited his answer. Callen surveyed his niece in front of him carefully. He really was happy for her, but he was worried for her at the same time. He knew this was a big step for her and wanted to make absolutely sure this is what she wanted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She answered softly.

"Alright." Callen answered nodding his head.

"You're ok with this?"

"Hey at least you don't have to do a background check on him, G." Sam said chuckling.

Callen rolled his eyes. "I'm ok with this but…"

"But what? You know Chris!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I know but I want talk to him first anyways." Callen told her.

"Why G?"

"Because your last choice in men and that last relationship didn't end up very well now did it?" Callen said his voice almost condensing but he didn't mean for it to be.

Maddie narrowed her eyes at her Uncle before pushing past him roughly and rushing out of the control room. The rest of the team looked at Callen as he was watching the doors close from where Maddie had just rushed. Callen let out a sigh before walking out of the room in hopes to find Maddie.

He walked out and was about to walk downstairs when he heard her voice ranting loudly at the end of the hallway around the corner. Callen walked slowly to the corner and glanced around to see whom she was ranting to only to find it to be Chris. Chris was casually leaning against the wall, his arms cross watching Maddie pace back and forth in front of him talking and ranting.

"…I can't believe him." Maddie said.

"You've already said that." Chris added casually but with a look from Maddie he promptly added, "Shutting up."

"Why doesn't he have more trust in me! I know I fucked up my last relationship. I'm not stupid. I mean he knows you for goodness sake! It's not like I'm going on a date with some complete stranger! Why can't he just give me my space and not butt into everything I do! Maybe if he was more like my mom. She wouldn't have questioned me, she never did." Maddie ranted.

"Maddie…" Chris started but she promptly cut him off again.

"It's not like a he's my dad or something. God I miss my mom. I wish she was still here, I wish I was back in Utah with her." Maddie finished quietly.

Callen had had enough, being compared to his sister, knowing Maddie didn't want him was just too much. He loved her like she was his own and here she didn't want that. She wanted her mom and her life before this, before him. He pushed off the wall and quickly walked away not wanting to listen anymore.

"Stop right there." Chris told her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him so she placed her hands on his chest and he put his arms around her waist. "Listen to me. First off you didn't fuck up that relationship at all. He did. That guy was a idiot and nothing and I mean _nothing_ in that relationship was your fault. Got it?"

Maddie nodded her head and leaned it on his chest.

"Secondly I know you miss your mom and I'm so sorry you do. I wish I could make it better but I can't. You don't give Callen enough credit. I get why he wants to talk to me." Chris told her quietly.

"You do?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah. He's your Uncle, he's protective of you Maddie, he loves you. Can't you see that? Do you really wish that you were back in Utah with your mom?" Chris asked her softly.

"No." she said. "I'm happy here, I love G and everyone here it's just hard to not have a mother sometimes, but I don't know what I would do without G."

"See you didn't mean it. And trust me if I was Callen I'd want to talk to me, he just wants to make sure I won't do the same thing and trust me when I say I would **never** do that. He just wants what's best for you. If the only way you and I get to go on our date on Saturday is for me to talk to him, then I'll talk to him. Ok?" Chris told her softly.

Maddie lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him. "Ok."

"Good. Now go talk to him. I don't want to be the person that comes between you two alright? Go make up." Chris told her.

"Alright. Thank you Chris." Maddie replied leaning up close to his face and kissing his cheek. "I can't wait for Saturday."

"Me either Maddie." He said.

**With Callen**

Callen sighed as he took a seat at his desk and got out a picture of his mom that Hetty had given him.

"Why do I always say the wrong things Mom? I'm just trying to protect her and I screw that up as well." Callen whispered defeated. "She wants her mom and dad, and I can never be them. Never."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here's the next chapter! please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Remember I don't own anything except Maddie and Chris! **Review!**

* * *

><p>Maddie spent the next 15 minutes trying to find Callen but she couldn't and she didn't know where he had went. So went to find Nell to see if she could track his cell phone for her. Walking into the control room though she found him, Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Nell, Eric and even Hetty in there all gathered around the big screen.<p>

"Ms. Maddie is there something we can do for you?" Hetty greeted her as she walked in.

"I just need to talk to G for a moment. It won't take long." Maddie told her.

"Of course dear. Mr. Callen." Hetty motioned at him.

Callen had yet to turn towards her as everyone else had as he kept his eyes towards the big screen.

"I'm sorry about the comment before I didn't mean it." Callen started. "I get it, I'll give you more space, I'll butt out of your life and I won't talk to Chris. I'm sorry I'm not your parent's and I'm sorry you got stuck with me. Have fun on your date on Saturday." He finished in an emotionless voice even though it was killing him inside as he continued to look at the screen not even glancing at her.

Maddie stared at Callen her mouth open as tears started to build up in her eyes. "G that's…"

"We have a case Maddie. It's not a good time." Callen told her firmly.

Maddie looked around to the room to find everyone either looking at Callen or at her in shock. Hetty looked towards her with sympathy as she saw the tears starting to come down her face. Maddie took the sleeve of her jacket and wiped her eyes before looking back at her Uncle who had still yet to look at her.

"S-Sorry. I…sorry." Maddie told him and everyone quietly before turning around quickly and practically running out of the room.

Everyone in the room was now staring at Callen who continued to not look at anyone. He felt crowded and constricted in the room as they all stared at him. He knew they were angry, and confused as to why he just treated Maddie that why but he honestly felt just as bad but not just because of that. He knew Maddie missed her mom but he just didn't know how much until now. _I'm just a weak replacement of them_ he thought bitterly.

"Mr. Callen." Hetty said softly bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Eric what'd ya got?" Callen asked the tech.

"Um…" Eric started out to say but not really sure because of the situation.

"What the hell was that Callen!" Kensi asked.

"G I gotta go with Kens on this one. What was that about? She left in tears you know." Sam told his partner obviously worried that he was not responding to any of them. "G?"

"Mr. Callen." Hetty said firmly finally getting a reaction out of him.

"Excuse me." Callen told them barely keeping his emotions in as he briskly walked out of the room.

Callen walked quickly down the stairs, not noticing his team plus Hetty following him, and out the doors of the Mission to the fresh hair where he stopped put his hands on Sam's car leaning over it. He steadied himself while taking a few deep breaths trying to collect himself, when he realized they were there, watching from the doors.

"I know you're there." Callen told them not turning around.

"We know Mr. Callen." Hetty said.

"What's going on man?" Sam asked him.

"You hurt her Callen." Deeks stated when he didn't respond to Sam only to be followed by more silence.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye please go see if you can find Ms. Maddie." Hetty told them.

The two exchanged a look between each other and then Sam before going back inside to find Maddie. Callen, Sam and Hetty stood there for a few minutes before Callen finally spoke.

"I'm a replacement." Callen said softly not turning around.

"A replacement?" Sam asked confused.

"She wants her mom, and dad. I'm a just a replacement…a weak one at that. I can't compare to them, I don't know how." Callen said quietly.

"Mr. Callen you are not a…" Hetty started only to be cut off again by Callen.

"Yes I am Hetty. I'm a replacement and I get it, it all makes sense now. If she wants space, if she wants me to stay out of her life then I will. She has enough money that she can get an apartment and live her life, with me not butting in. I was fine before she came and I can do it again." Callen spoke, his voice getting thicker and thicker by the word.

"Mr. Callen you can't be serious." Hetty replied astonished.

"She doesn't want me. She wants her parents; she wants her life back in Utah and space from me. I heard her loud and clear Hetty." Callen told her turning around and walking right passed them to the doors back inside. "We have a case."

Hetty and Sam both exchanged worried looks before heading inside to follow him.

**Later that day **

The case was close and everyone was heading down from the control room to get their stuff and head home. Maddie was on the couch reading a book and waiting patiently for Callen so they could go home and talk things out, when suddenly a piece of paper and key fell into her lap. Looking up she saw Callen standing in front of her a blank look on his face, with Sam, Kensi, and Deeks at their desks packing up, looking at the two of them.

"What's this?" she said softly very confused.

"A lease and key to an apartment." Callen told her once again with no emotion, as she saw Sam sigh running a hand over his face shaking his head.

"We're moving?" she asked confused.

"No we are not. _**You**_ are moving in tomorrow." Callen said.

"By myself?" she asked once confused as she felt her heart start to break.

"Yes by yourself. It's close to the beach, secure, a good view and plenty of space." Callen stated as he watched his niece start to tear up, not looking up at him but down at the papers in front of her.

"It's half way across town." She said.

"I know. I picked it." Callen replied his voice cold, as he watched her turn her head to the side while the tears that had started to build up finally were falling down her cheeks. "You can have the bed, couch and TV I don't want them."

Maddie nodded her head not facing him, and not trusting her voice at the moment to speak.

Callen took a deep breath before continuing. "Don't except me there to help you tomorrow, I'm busy."

She nodded once again.

"And I won't be home tonight. I have to much paper work and I'll probably just stay here." Callen told her wishing he could do something to stop the tears so he chose not to look at her but at the wall straight ahead. Callen nodded his head, "Goodnight Maddie."

Callen waited a few moments before realizing Maddie wasn't going to say anything to him and he knew he probably deserved it for what he was doing but he didn't know what to do at this point. He nodded again mostly to himself before turning around and walking out before he heard a small voice making him stop.

"Goo…" Maddie started to say clearing her voice again, "Goodnight Uncle G."

Callen nodded not looking back and continued to walk out of sight until he got to deserted corridor and slid down the wall to the ground, his head in his hands as tears of shame, disappointment, embarrassment and rejection overtook him.

Maddie however quietly packed up her things and started out of the team area before Deeks stopped her. "You need a ride?" he asked.

"What? Oh um…no. I'll catch a cab." She replied trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Maddie let one of us take you." Sam told her. "We'd feel better knowing you got home safely."

"Sam…"

"Maddie. We're worried about you." Kensi told her softly. "Let Deeks and I take you home. We'll get some food while we're at it."

"No arguing monkey." Deeks told her coming to stand in front of her with Kensi calling her the nickname he dubbed her. "We're taking you home."

Maddie let out a long breath before nodding and looking down at her feet.

"Night Maddie." Sam told her kissing her forehead. "I'll talk to him." He added in whisper.

"Night Sam."

"Come on monkey." Deeks called.

"Coming." Maddie said just as her phone rang and she answered it, "Hey Chris…yeah…listen Chris, I…I'm gonna have to cancel our date on Saturday…something's come up…I'm sorry…no I don't know when I'm free next…I'll let you know…alright bye."

Maddie hung up to find Sam, Kensi and Deeks all staring at her with disbelief clearly written all over their faces. "I'm ready to go hom…to Callen's house."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Here's the next one! Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them and they really make my day! Please REVIEW!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Friday, Callen was sitting at this desk on his computer when Sam, Deeks and Kensi came in. They all said their greetings to Callen who nodded back at them before going back to his computer. They could tell Callen was more tired then usual, and he looked like hell. Later they would find out from Eric and Nell that Callen hadn't slept at all but merely went to the gym and worked out for 5 hours until he couldn't do anymore and collapsed on the gym floor breaking down. For now though the team settled down and started on some paper work that was until Hetty walked into their area 10 minutes later.<p>

"Mr. Callen." She said stopping right in front of his desk causing him to look up at her. "Care to explain why I just got off the phone with your niece and she told me she was quitting her job here. That she thought it was better this way."

Callen chose to instead of answering her to look back down and continue to work, not saying anything.

"Mr. Callen." Hetty said firmly. "E-X-P-L-A-I-N now."

Instead of explaining like he should have, Callen shut his computer abruptly, stood up and walked away. Leaving the team, and Hetty looking after him in disbelief. Hetty looked around the team waiting for answer patiently.

"He bought her an apartment." Sam told her. "Told her to take the bed, couch and TV. That he couldn't help her move in today and that he wouldn't be back last night. He was here all night."

"You're joking." Hetty said.

"I wish we were." Kensi said softly.

"What are we going to do?" Deeks asked them.

"Nothing for now Mr. Deeks. Let them be for a few days. If come Monday they haven't made up well then it's on to plan B." Hetty informed them after a moment of thinking.

"What's plan B?" Sam asked.

"Lock them in a room until one of them breaks." She said before walking out. "Right now we have a new case, so if you would Mr. Hanna please find your partner.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Two days had passed since Maddie moved out and had she hadn't left the apartment since. She had ordered take out each night, watched TV, read or simply shed some tears. It was Sunday afternoon now and she was sitting in her apartment on her couch watching a movie when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Hey monkey!" Deeks voice rang out through the other end._

"Hi Deeks. How are you?"

_"Oh I'm good I'm good. Listen you wanna go to the beach today? I'll teach ya how to surf."_

"No thanks Deeks." She replied softly.

_"Aww come on monkey it'll be fun."_

"I'm not in the mood Deeks."

_"Well too bad because I'm standing outside, so open up."_

Maddie sighed, "You gotta be kidding me." She muttered before heading to the door and opening it up to find Deeks standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Maddie!" Deeks said surprised. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Oh shut it." Maddie all but growled at him while he walked into the apartment.

"Oh shush." He replied laughing. "Now you aren't even dressed for the beach! What were you doing?"

"I was talking to you!"

"Well not anymore, go get ready."

"Deeks." She said drawing out his name. "I don't want to."

"Maddie." Deeks started standing in front of her, "Have you left the apartment at all?"

Maddie shook her head causing Deeks to sigh.

"Go get dressed. You and I are spending a day out of this place." Deeks said, "No arguing. Now go."

She shook her head lightly as he pushed her towards the bedroom, before she went in to get ready. Deeks took this opportunity to look around the apartment. He excepted it to be small, for one person obviously, having one bedroom, a bathroom, and kitchen with an island that connected to the living room. Yet he didn't except to see that the apartment looked bare, unlived in, with boxes still unpacked, no food in the kitchen except for leftover take-outs. Deeks sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Maddie," Deeks called out. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah hold on."

A half-hour later Deeks and Maddie found themselves on the beach. The two of them spent 4 hours at the beach that day doing everything from surfing, to jet skiing to just laying in the sand and sun bathing. That's how the two were found at the end of their exhausting day in the water, Maddie laying on her stomach drawing while Deeks sat in a beach chair reading a book.

"Maddie?" Deeks asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Mhmm?" she replied looking up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why haven't you unpacked yet?" Deeks asked.

"I haven't…had time?" she said ending the sentence as more of a question than a statement.

"Maddie, really? Time? You haven't left the apartment since you moved in on Friday."

"I've been…busy."

"What's the real reason?" he asked again. "I'm not judging. I'm just curious."

"I thought he'd come for me." Maddie said quietly after a moment. "I thought he would come for me, that this was some kind of sick joke. I guess I was wrong though. He…got sick of me. I get it."

Deeks sighed putting his book down next to him before looking at her while she sat up and put her shirt on. "Listen to me monkey." He started off. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now but this situation will get better. I promise you that. Callen did not get sick of you trust me. I honestly couldn't tell you what's going on in his head and I doubt even Sam knows but you have me, Sam, Kensi, Chris, Hetty, Eric and Nell all here for you. Alright?"

"I know Deeks. I know." Maddie said softly. "I guess I should unpack tonight huh?"

"Naw, wait until tomorrow." He said smiling.

"Alright." She replied smiling.

After a while the two of them packed up their stuff and he took her back to her apartment, helping her inside.

"Deeks?" Maddie said to him as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for today." She told him seriously. "I really had a lot of fun."

"Me too Maddie." He told her smiling. "And listen, just because you hit a bump in the road with Callen, doesn't mean that has to affect other aspects of your life, like Chris."

"I know. I just…I didn't think after this happened I could go and have a good time on it. I do want to go out with him, like really badly I just…" Maddie said trailing off.

"You wanted Callen's approval." Deeks finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Well at least talk to Chris this week ok? See where that takes you." Deeks said opening the door to leave. "And just to let you know the whole team approves."

"Thank you." She told him, going in for a hug.

"No problem." Deeks said kissing her forehead lightly. "I'll see you later alright?"

"Ok."

After Deeks had left Maddie ordered herself some Chinese food and settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Thinking about everything that had happened and all the advice Deeks gave her. She was going to talk to Chris she decided, but not before she got a tub of ice cream and began to eat it while watching a movie.

**OPS Center**

The next morning Deeks was already sitting at his desk at OPS working on some paper work when Sam and Kensi rolled in and he let out a sigh of relief to see that Callen was not with them.

"Guys we've got a problem." Deeks told them as they shrugged off their bags and crowed his desk.

"What's that?" Kensi asked.

"Maddie. I went to her apartment yesterday to try and get her out of there. We went to the beach, taught her to surf and we had a lot of fun." Deeks told them.

"But?" Sam inquired.

"She hadn't left her apartment since she moved in, has ordered take out for every meal, and hadn't unpacked a thing."

"She hasn't unpacked?" Kensi said quite shocked.

"No, because she thought Callen would come for her. She thought it was some sick joke and he'd come back for her." Deeks replied sadly.

"Shit." Sam muttered under his breath.

"What about Callen? What'd he do this weekend?" Deeks asked Sam.

"I know he worked here a lot and worked out, but other than that I don't have a clue."

"Well it seems we'll have to fix this for them." Hetty voice rang coming up behind them causing them to turn to face her.

"How's that?" Kensi wondered.

"A little thing I call Operation Lock In." Hetty replied with a mischievous smile. "I will let you know when and where. Mr. Hanna you are in charge of getting Mr. Callen there without him knowing what is going on. Ms. Blye, same goes for you with Ms. Maddie. Mr. Deeks, you will be with Mr. Beal, Ms. Jones and myself. Now let's get to work as I see that Mr. Callen has finally decided to join us."

"Morning G." Sam greeted him as he walked in.

'Morning." Callen replied slightly suspicious. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing Mr. Callen." Hetty told him before smiling and walking quietly away leaving Callen very confused.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Again don't own anything except Maddie and Chris. Please oh please review and let me know what you think!

P.S. I want to thank **Dark-Supernatural-Angel, EmmyMK, Ambrosia Rush, & Hope and Love** for all the reviews! They keep me going!

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?" Maddie said answering her phone.<em>

"Hey Maddie!"

_"Hey Kensi. What's up?" _

"Just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch today?" Kensi said as she looked back at Deeks who was with her making sure Callen didn't overhear the conversation.

_"Lunch? Sure. What time?" _

"I'll pick you up at noon? So that's a half hour? That ok?"

_"Perfect." Maddie told her. _

"Good. I'll see you then!" Kensi replied before hanging up and looking at Deeks. "We're good."

"Good." Deeks said from where he was leaning against the wall. "Let's hope Sam can get Callen there."

Kensi nodded and the two of them made their way back to their desk to find Callen and Sam in a discussion looking more like Sam giving him a lecture. Deeks stopped abruptly, grabbed Kensi hand and pulled her behind on of the pillars out of view from Sam and Callen.

"What are you doing?" Kensi said confused as he pressed her into the wall, his face inches from hers.

"Shh." Deeks whispered back. "Listen."

"Drop it Sam." Callen snapped.

"No." Sam replied calmly. "I can't believe you would just give up the best thing that has happened to you!"

"Sam please drop it." Callen said again almost pleading.

They could hear Sam sigh before he spoke again, "Just tell me why you did it and we can go to lunch."

Neither Sam nor Callen spoke for a few minutes and Kensi and Deeks didn't think Callen was going to answer. Yet finally after a long break Callen spoke, his voice soft fill with desperation and rejection.

"She doesn't want me Sam." He said. "I heard her talking to Chris. She wants her mom, her dad, and her life back in Utah before me. Maddie doesn't want me in her life. And I thought…"

"You would push her away before she pushed you away." Sam finished for him.

"Yeah." Callen replied quietly. Deeks and Kensi stood quietly behind the pillar looking at each other; Kensi had a hand over her mouth, her eyes sad at hearing her Lead Agent's voice break.

"Ah Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna." Hetty said coming into the conversation. "I'm glad I caught you before you left. If would stop by the boathouse and get some papers I left there before you went to lunch I would appreciate greatly."

"Sure Hetty." Sam replied. "Do you know where in the boathouse they are?"

"I believe on the table or possibly in the interrogation room. I'm not quite sure."

"Sure Hetty." Callen replied. "Let's go Sam."

"Let's go." Kensi said softly looking at Deeks who was staring right back at her, smiling with soft eyes. "Deeks?" she said nervously as she always did when he was this close.

"Yeah." Deeks breathed out before backing away. Kensi let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding and knew her and Maddie had lots to talk about now.

**Lunch with Kensi and Maddie**

"Hey Kensi!" Maddie greeted her getting into the car.

"Hey! How are you?" Kensi replied taking off down the road.

"I'm good. Where we going for lunch?"

"I thought we'd try that new Mexican place we saw a few weeks ago." Kensi replied.

"Oh yeah that one looked good!"

"Good but first we have to stop by the boathouse, I can't find one of these earrings I wore on a mission last week and if I don't find them Hetty _will_ kill me. They were worth a fortune!" Kensi told Maddie faking a slight panic making Maddie completely believe her.

"Oh no!" Maddie said worried for her. "We'll let's go, I'll help you find them."

Kensi nodded and took off driving towards the boathouse while also sending a text to Sam and the others saying:

_On our way. Stay out of sight. –Kensi_

_ Will do. He's in there already so hurry up. I can't keep telling him the doors jammed; he'll figure it out soon. –Sam_

_ Lol. Be there in 8. -Kensi_

So as Maddie and Kensi drove down the road, talking and chatting and catching up, Kensi could tell Maddie wasn't completely happy.

"Deeks told me you haven't unpacked yet." Kensi said quietly as they pulled up to the boathouse.

"He would." She muttered. "I'm guessing he told you why then."

"Yeah he did."

"Figures. I was starting to this morning but I didn't get very far. Only managed to get the sheets and comforter on the bed." Maddie told her laughing more to herself as they got out of the car and headed inside to the boathouse.

"How about I come help you this afternoon? Maybe Nell could come too, we could make it a girls day or something." Kensi offered walking in.

"Only if Hetty would let you!" Maddie said laughing. "So what does this oh so expensive earring look like?"

"Three diamonds, that hang down, really shinny. You can't miss it really." Kensi said starting to pretend to look for it around the boathouse. "I can't believe I lost it."

"You lose things all the time Kens." Maddie said laughing a little as she looked as well. "Where do you think you lost it at."

"I don't know. It could be anywhere." She replied. "Although I do remember interrogating the suspect with Deeks and I had them in then. Maybe they're in there."

"You want me to check?" Maddie asked starting towards the interrogation room.

"Yeah if you don't mine. Just do a quick sweep of the place, I'll keep looking out here."

"Alright!" Maddie replied as she made her way to the interrogation room.

She saw that the door was closed and gently pushed it open and started to scan the room starting with the left side of the room as she walked in further. When she had gotten far enough from the door she heard it shut suddenly and turned around to find it had been shut very fast. Maddie sighed and started to walk towards the door again only to realize she wasn't alone in the room. Turning around slowly she found her Uncle G Callen sitting in the corner of the room farthest from the door with his arms cross in front of him looking at her.

Maddie turned around again quickly knowing the tears were going to spill soon if she didn't leave and she went straight to the door only to find it was locked.

"It's no use. It's locked." Callen told her from the corner.

"No shit sherlock." Maddie replied sarcastically turning around to face him. "Let me out."

"I can't." he replied not moving. "Sam locked me in here."

"Then how in the hell do I get out?" Maddie snapped at him.

"You don't Ms. Maddie." Hetty's voice came through some speakers.

"What?" Maddie asked out loud. "Let me out Hetty."

"Nope. Not until you and Mr. Callen work this out. This is ridiculous you two." Hetty told them. "You aren't leaving that room until you talk. End of story."

Maddie let out a sigh and sat down in one of the chairs in the opposite corner of the room not looking at Callen who continued to observe her silently. The two of them sat there together in the same small room for 40 minutes, not speaking to each other and on Maddie's part not looking. However that wasn't the case for Callen, he watched as his niece sat there staring at the wall. Her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms around her legs keeping them close to her as she rested her chin on top of her legs. He could tell she was holding back the tears, trying to show this wasn't upsetting her but it was. What Maddie didn't know was this was breaking him as well; he was just better at hiding his emotions.

"Hetty." Maddie finally called out after 45 minutes of silence. "Please let me out of here. Clearly he has nothing to say to me."

"But you want him too." Sam's voice said softly. Maddie glared at where she thought the camera was before going to stare at the wall again.

"I'll tell you what Ms. Maddie, I'll let you out on one condition." Hetty told her, Maddie turned her head to the camera to show she was listening. "You ask Mr. Callen one question that is relevant to this situation and if he answers then you both may leave."

Maddie nodded her head slight but turned her head and buried it in her knees, hiding her face from him. Another 10 minutes had passed and the team outside of the room considered giving up. Yet just when they were about to give up Maddie spoke. Her voice was quiet, soft yet you could hear the determination in her voice; she wanted answers.

"Why?" she asked raising her head to look at him. "Why don't you want me anymore?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Another Chapter down! I hope you enjoy it and there will be more to come action and romance! It's not over yet! Please oh please review!

* * *

><p>"I could ask you the same thing." Callen replied after a moment or two causing Maddie to frown, not fully understanding him. "I heard you talking to Chris. I know you'd rather have your mom and dad than me. You'd rather be in Utah right? Before all this happened? So let me ask you: why don't you want me?"<p>

Maddie stared at him as she felt her chest tighten up and her eyes start to fill with tears. He had heard the talk she had with Chris but not the whole talk just the first part where she was yelling and ranting. _Shit,_ She thought turning her head away from Callen who continued to watch her.

"Oh dear." Hetty said quietly to the people around her, thankfully she had turned the microphone off so Callen and Maddie couldn't hear them.

"You don't think she actually said that do you?" Nell asked concerned for them.

"By the way she's acting I would guess she did." Sam replied watching the two of them.

"Hetty." Kensi said. "Let them out. I don't think she's going to respond to that."

"I gotta agree with Kensi on this Hetty." Deeks said, while Sam, Eric and Nell nodded their heads as well.

"Very well." Hetty said before turning on the microphone. "The door is open Ms. Maddie."

When Maddie heard the door was now open she nodded her head, which was still turned away from Callen as tears were silently coming down her cheeks. Maddie silently got up, Callen watching her ever move, and moved to the door with her back still facing Callen. Callen got up as well and stood facing her frustrated that she wasn't going to answer him but then again he knew if she did speak again he would give in.

Standing at the door her back still turned to him, she took a deep breath turning the door to open it and pulled it open a little. Maddie turned to face her Uncle, tears still coming down her cheek as she spoke to him; telling him the truth.

"I loved my mom, I always will. And yes I want my mom but I wanted her here with us, with you and me here in LA." Maddie told him, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks and her voice shaky as she talked. "And for the record I never want to meet my dad. He left us, abandoned us, why would I want him when I have you." She paused again turning to leave before adding quietly, "I'm sorry I'm don't live up to the family you imagined."

Maddie took a few more deep breaths and went to open the door more to leave before she suddenly felt the door being pushed shut. Looking up she found Callen standing there in front of her, one hand sprawled out on the door that he had closed, while the other was limp at his side. He glanced down at her with soft eyes before grabbing her around her shoulders with both arms hugging her tight.

She fell into her Uncles arm with out any fight as she buried her face in his shirt, crying silently and wrapping her arms around his waist grabbing his the back of his shirt in her hands to hold onto.

In the other room they watched the two as they stood there hugging. Nell and Kensi both were smiling but had small tears in their eyes, Deeks, Sam and Eric were all relieved as was Hetty who sat there watching with a content look on her face.

"Let's give them some privacy." Hetty said quietly shutting off the TV screen and audio.

**Back with Maddie and Callen**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Callen whispered to her. She nodded against his chest and looked up at him, her cheek still pressed against him.

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't thinking when I was talking." She said looking up at him. "I just wanted you to approve of Chris and everything just came out. I'm sorry G."

"I know Maddie." Callen said turning and leaning his back on the door without breaking their hug. "And I do approve of Chris. I think he's great man, I just worry that something like that would happen again or that you would freak out at some point in the relationship and I wanted to make sure you don't get hurt. I'm sorry if it felt like I didn't."

Maddie took his words in and nodded resting her head on his chest again. "G?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you in my life. I'm sorry if it sounded like I didn't."

"I forgive you Maddie." Callen told her gently. "I could never stay mad at you. I'm sorry too, especially for the apartment thing, and for being short with you on Thursday. Forgive me?"

"Of course." She said smiling up at him as her tears started to dry up.

"You up for going out there with everyone?" Callen asked after a few moments.

"Yeah I guess." She answered. "Are we good?"

"Yeah we're good Mads." He replied kissing her forehead lightly and opening the door to leave, his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled up at him as they walked out of the room, down the hallway to find everyone staring at them as they came out. Hetty, Nell and Eric had seated themselves around the table with a plate of tea on it. Sam was standing in the back leaning against a pole with Kensi and Deeks standing next to him; Deeks arm casually draped across her shoulders.

"Well?" Hetty asked the pair.

"We're good Hetty." Callen answered smiling putting Maddie in front of him with his hands on her shoulders.

"Good." Hetty replied. "Now come sit and have some tea."

"Yes ma'am." Callen said leading Maddie over to the table.

"Just a second." Maddie said looking over at Deeks narrowing her eyes. Callen followed her line of sight to see Deeks and furrowed.

"Deeks?" Callen asked confused.

"Yes Deeks." Maddie growled walking over to him.

"Whoa monkey!" Deeks said taking his arm off of Kensi holding his hands up. "What did I do?"

"A lot! You told Kensi about my apartment! Which means I'm guessing Sam, Hetty, Eric and Nell know!" She snapped at him.

"I know monkey but I couldn't not tell them!" Deeks said defending himself. "They needed to know! Just be glad I didn't tell Callen."

"Tell me what?" Callen questioned the two of them. Maddie glared at Deeks before turning to face Callen.

"Deeks came over and got me out of the apartment yesterday. I kinda hadn't left since I moved in there and well, I hadn't…still haven't unpacked anything." She told him nervously.

"You didn't unpack?" Callen asked her.

Maddie shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked again only to get silence from her.

"She thought it was a joke G." Sam informed him. "Maddie thought you were coming for her."

"Well," Callen started walking towards her. "I guess we can move you back to our house today then, if you'd like."

"Yes please." She said smiling at him. "I didn't really like being there by myself."

"I can imagine." Callen replied turning around to face Hetty. "Hetty do you mind if I take the rest of the day off to move her back in?"

"Of course not!" Hetty said smiling. "How about we all go and help. We'll get done faster and we can end with some lunch at your place Mr. Callen. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. Maddie?" Callen asked.

Maddie nodded her head, "I'd like that. Oh and um G?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of um…I didn't go on that date with Chris." She told her half ashamed.

"What?" Callen asked shocked. "Why?"

Maddie cocked her head looking at her Uncle, "Really?"

"Because of all this?" Callen asked her sighing. Maddie nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault G. I told him I had to cancel."

"How about this, let's call Chris to come help us. He can even have lunch and we'll talk, more specifically you and him can talk." Callen told her. "I want you to be happy and if Chris is going to make you happy, then I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Maddie nodded her head, her eyes lighting up, "Thank you." She said hugging him. "And I get why you want to talk to him, and he said he would if that meant we could go out." She added in a whisper.

Callen nodded his head against hers. "We'll talk."

"Mr. Callen," Hetty started. "Let's get a move on I'm getting quite hungry. So Ms. Jones, Mr. Beal and I will head to your place and get the food after stopping by OPS. You five will go and start getting Ms. Maddie moved out and I shall call Mr. Higgins and tell him to bring his truck so you may load that. Good?"

"Perfect!" Maddie told her smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Next Chapter! I hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p>"Need help carrying that?" a voice said behind Maddie as she unloaded her box of stuff from the truck.<p>

Maddie laughed and turned around to find Chris standing there smiling at her, making her melt all over again.

"I believe that's what you asked me at the bar that night." She replied smiling.

"It might be." He said laughing before taking the box from her as they started towards Callen's house as they moved her back.

"Sam filled me in what happened." Chris said as they walked up the sidewalk. "You should have told me."

"I know I'm sorry." She replied looking up at him.

"Is that why you cancelled?"

"Yes, I just…I couldn't deal with it all."

"Next time." Chris said turning to face her as they stopped on the porch "Tell me. I would have understood and not thought you didn't want to see me."

"You thought? God I'm so stupid. No Chris. I want to see you, I want to go out I just couldn't deal with all that at the moment." Maddie said pleading with her eyes to make him understand.

"Good." Chris replied putting the box down on the porch wall, before turning back to her and walking towards her. "Because I really want to see you."

"What are you doing?" she asked staring up at him wide-eyed.

He placed one hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Chris just smiled and using the hand that was gripping her shoulder, he backed her up into the wall.

"Are you nervous?" Maddie shook her head softly watching him carefully.

Chris let his hands slide down from her shoulders to her waist, gripping her bare skin from where his hand went under her shirt. Her heart was beating in her throat as Chris touched her waist.

"You're beautiful," he murmured quietly as he wrapped one arm around Maddie's waist and pulled her flush against his body. She gasped at the sudden movement, staring up into his eyes.

"Nervous yet?" Maddie shook her head hesitantly.

"No," she stammered, Her heart was pounding in her chest, which Chris could feel and he merely smiled down at her, before hoisting her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, eye level with him.

"How about now?," he whispered, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Maddie shook her head again, and smiled.

"No," she said quietly keeping eye-contact with him, Chris raised his eyebrow and pressed her into the wall, still wrapped in his arms. Maddie laid her hands on his chest and stared back at him.

"You sure?" He whispered again. When Maddie shook her head yet again, he finally cupped the back of her neck and brought his lips an inch from hers. "You've got to be nervous." Maddie's breath was coming in short little pants, her legs tightening around his waist and her hands gripping his shirt.

"Maybe a little," she finally admitted. Chris smiled in triumph and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his hand, and he cupped her cheek. He leaned in a little as she did, her eyes close on their own waiting for him to kiss her.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice came from the doorway.

Chris and Maddie sprang apart from each other as he put her down quickly turning to find Deeks standing there with a grin on his face. Maddie narrowed her eyes at Deeks who continued to smile like nothing was wrong; Chris bent down to pick up the box and rolled his eyes at Deeks.

"Deeks." Maddie growled dangerously causing Deeks to look at her, his smile fading slowly. "You have 5 seconds to run. 5 – 4 -"

"Oh come on monkey." Deeks protested weakly. "I mean would you really want to be kissed…"

"YES." Maddie said walking slowly towards Deeks. "3 – 2 – "

"Maddie." Deeks said again looking to Chris for help. Chris just shrugged and watching Maddie amused.

"1." Maddie said softly but seriously.

Deeks looked wide-eyed before darting back in the house with Maddie on his heels running after him. Chris chuckled before following them inside and shutting the door behind him. Maddie was chasing Deeks around the house, weaving his way in and around everyone who was staring at the two as they all sat around and ate their pizza.

"Deeks!" Maddie snapped. "Stop running and man up!"

"And let you catch me?" he replied running and hiding behind Kensi. "Hell no."

"Kensi move." Maddie told her as she hid her partner.

"What did you do Deeks?" Kensi asked accusing him as she turned around.

"Why do you automatically think I did something?"

"Because you usual did. Now what did you do to my niece?" Callen asked him.

"I just walked in on her and Christopher over there in a very compromising position." Deeks tried to explain rushing it at the end once Maddie got passed Kensi and she chased him again.

"Really?" Callen asked looking back at Chris who was casually leaning against the wall watching in contentment.

Chris shrugged, "Trust me, Deeks walked in before anything could happen."

"You interrupted them about to kiss?" Nell asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I mean they haven't even been on a date. Was that bad?" Deeks wondered from his position around the small table in which Maddie was on the other side.

"YES!" Kensi, Nell, and Maddie responded together.

"Sheesh." Deeks replied. "I can't get a break" he added muttering running again from Maddie into the living room where everyone was while Maddie was right on his feet. She was about to grab him when someone grabbed her around the waist pulling her into their chest.

"Whoa." Chris said as he held her tight, making sure she couldn't get Deeks.

"Mr. Deeks that was very foolish of you." Hetty stated from her spot on the couch next to Eric and Sam.

"I say Maddie gets one shot at him." Sam voted grinning.

"Me too." Callen answered grinning with Sam from where he stood with Nell and Kensi.

"What?" Deeks whined out.

"I like that idea!" Kensi said excitedly.

"Who's side you on partner?" Deeks questioned her with a look.

"You never interrupt a girl from getting kissed Deeks, that's a no-no."

"I would have to agree with them Mr. Deeks." Hetty said giving her consent as Deeks looked at her in disbelief. "Ms. Maddie, one shot. Just don't hurt him too much. Mr. Higgins let her go."

Chris nodded and let go of Maddie slowly who turned around to him, kissed his cheek and turned back to face Deeks. Deeks was over in the corner looking at Maddie with a slightly scared look on his face as she walked closer to him. Once she was close enough, within arms length, she stopped and stared at him.

"You ever do that again and I'll make your life a living hell. Got it?" She told him quietly.

"Yes ma'am." Deeks squeaked very scared of her.

"Good." Maddie replied her voice turning back to normal but her eyes held something else it. Everyone watched on in anticipation, waiting for Maddie to hit him. However Maddie simply turned around going to leave when she heard Deeks said softly.

"Thank God she didn't hit me."

Maddie rolled her eyes and whipped around so fast Deeks didn't have time to react to Maddie as she hit him hard in the shoulder. Deeks stumbled yelling in pain. "OW!"

The entire room erupted in laughter as she watched with a smile on her face from the pain he was in.

"Damn it girl." Deeks stated rubbing his arm. "Where the hell did learn to hit that hard?"

"Sam." She replied smiling at him walking over to Sam who high-fived her.

"Told you all the practice would pay off Lil'G." Sam replied laughing.

"Ha-ha. Laugh it up, while I'm just in pain over here!" Deeks told them still rubbing his arm, making everyone laugh even more.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly as everyone helped putting the house back together and the girls decorated as much as Callen would let them and it was just before dinner when Maddie was looking for Callen but she couldn't find anywhere.

"Sam. Where's G?" she asked.

"Don't freak, but him and Chris are out back talking." Sam told her.

"How long have they been out there?"

"10 minutes maybe." Sam said. "Don't worry about them."

"I'm not. I just didn't know." Maddie replied smiling at him.

**Outside with Callen and Chris**

"Maddie said you wanted to talk to me?" Chris asked him as the two drank their beers together and sat down on the two lawn chairs Maddie made Callen buy.

"Yeah." Callen started. "Listen, it's not just you that I would talk to ok? I would talk to anyone if they wanted to go out with her, even if it was Sam and especially if it was Deeks."

Chris chuckled but nodded his head in understanding. "I get it."

"Good. I trust you Chris, hell Hetty trusts you and that's good enough for me. Its just Maddie is like a daughter to me and I don't want her to end up hurt." Callen stated quietly. "With everything that's happened with her I'm kind of protective, especially over the whole Steve situation."

"I would never, ever hurt her, you have to know that." Chris told Callen seriously.

"I know you wouldn't." Callen replied. "You have to know though that Maddie might…she might be uneasy about some things."

"You mean about being physical?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah."

"Trust me. We're going to take it slow." Chris told him. "I'm not going to rush things with her. I – I really like her Callen. She's smart, funny, and beautiful."

"I know you do. And trust me she really likes you too and I'm sorry about her cancelling her date. That's my fault. The whole thing was just a complete mess."

"She loves you Callen."

"I know she does. I don't plan on making that mistake again and I feel completely horrible about it all."

"But she forgave you."

"Yeah she did." Callen replied smiling as he took another drink. The two of them continued to drink the rest of their beer in silence for a while before Callen broke the silence again.

"If you make her happy," Callen said. "Then I'm happy."

"I'll do my best." Chris replied softly.

"Good." Callen answered getting up out of his chair with Chris doing the same. "Oh and Chris?"

"Yeah?"

Callen walked towards Chris and stood right in front of him, with his face that he only used when interrogating suspects. "You hurt my Maddie, and I will personal see to it that your life be a living a hell." Callen told him dangerously. Chris looked at him with a mixture of pure shock and sheer fear to Callen's pleasure. "I know how to make people disappear."

He then turned around and headed inside smirking, he was almost inside when he realized Chris wasn't following. Turning around he found Chris in the same spot that he left him watching Callen leave.

Callen let out a laugh and smiled, "Let's go lover boy."

Chris smiled and shook his head before catching up to him.

"So I can ask for this Friday then?" Chris asked as they went inside.

"Yeah Friday would be fine." Callen said smiling patting Chris on the back.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if there are more mistakes then usual I couldn't wait to upload it and see what you thought :) Remember I don't own anything and **REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

><p>"I can't wear that!" Maddie said to Kensi and Nell as she sat on her bed. Kensi and Nell were helping her pick out what to wear on her date that night, while Sam, Deeks, Eric and Callen were sitting in the living room drinking some beers and talking. They had gotten off work early that day and Chris was going to pick her up in 40 minutes and she was freaking out.<p>

"Why not?" Kensi asked holding up a mini-skirt and halter-top.

"You know G would never let me go out in that!" Maddie told her.

"She has a point Kens." Nell replied laughing a little.

"Fine. Let's see you do better Nell." Kensi challenged her.

"Fine I will." Nell told her confidently as her and Kensi changed places. Nell spent a few minutes in her closet before coming back out with and out that made both Kensi and Maddie in approval.

"Alright let's get your hair and make up done and dressed!" Kensi said looking at her watch. "He'll be here in a half hour."

**Out in the living room**

"You gonna give her a curfew G?" Sam asked as they watched some football game over beers.

"No. I can't can I? I mean she's 21 almost 22." Callen replied.

"I guess you can't."

"I will be telling her she has to come back home for the night though. She can't spend the night with him."

"And why's that?" Eric asked curious.

"Because even if she thinks she, which I doubt it. She's not ready." Callen replied with an agreement from Sam and Deeks before a knock came from the door.

Callen slowly got up for his chair and walked towards the door, his gun in his back pocket, just in case it wasn't Chris. He opened the door to find Chris standing there smiling.

"Hey Chris." Callen answered opening the door for him to come in. "Come on in. I'll go get her."

Callen then walked back to their room, while Chris joined the men in the living room. He approached the door to find Kensi, Maddie and Nell all talking.

"Tomorrow you're going to have to tell us everything about tonight." Nell told her.

"Of course I will. I mean I can't very well talk about it with G." Maddie said laughing causing Callen to chuckle as well while he listen in.

"Good point." Kensi replied before sighing. "I can't believe you're actually going on a date. I mean God I wish I was, like an actual date with a real guy."

"I know what you mean Kens." Nell said agreeing. "Everyone I've gone out with I practically have to lie about everything."

"Welcome to the life of a Agent at OPS." Kensi told her. "Just be lucky Maddie that you don't have to lie to Chris about anything."

"I am grateful for that." Maddie said. "but you know you two wouldn't have this dateless problem if you just weren't holding out for the men you have your eyes on."

"Oh yeah and who's that?" Kensi asked challenging her.

"Oh please. I'm not naïve. I see how you and Deeks look at each other when you don't think anyone is looking." Maddie replied to which Callen heard Kensi scoff at and Nell laugh. "And you Nell. Don't think I can't see how you look at him."

"Who?" Kensi asked very curious. "and how come I don't know!"

"I thought it was obvious Kens, but it's…"

"Maddie!" Nell hissed and Callen could only assume she covered Maddie's mouth. "He's right out there! He could hear you!"

"Oh come on he's not going to hear me." Maddie replied.

"Oh MY GOD!" Kensi replied excited. "Him?"

"Yes." Nell said quietly. "But you can't say anything ok? He probably doesn't even notice."

Callen sighed and knew he shouldn't be hearing anymore and that Chris was waiting so he took a few steps from the door and walked loud enough for the girls to hear him.

"Maddie!" Callen called out through the door.

"Yeah?"

"He's here."

"Ok I'll be right there G."

"Alright."

Callen headed back out to the men to find them all talking causally to Chris and each other about nothing really. "She'll be right out." Callen told them.

"Or right now." Kensi said coming up behind Callen with Nell on the other side of him.

Everyone turned to find Maddie standing in the archway looking gorgeous. There Maddie stood in sweet heart purple patterned dress that was also a halter top. She had strappy sandals on with her hair down coming down to rest just below shoulders. The men in the room just sat there staring at her in awe.

"You look beautiful." Chris said recovering first.

"Stunning." Sam told her smiling.

"Hot!" Deeks chimed in. "OW! Kensi!" he whined from the head slap she gave him.

"You do look gorgeous Maddie." Callen told her smiling.

"Thank you." She finally said blushing like mad as she kept checking Chris out in his dark blue jeans, and a green button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. _Wow,_ Maddie thought looking at him as she blushed again.

"You ready to go?" Chris asked bring her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Let me just grab my purse." She said running back to their room.

"You stay with her tonight alright?" Sam told Chris.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." Chris replied.

"Good." Deeks said nodding in agreement as Maddie came back.

"Ok I'm ready." She replied before looking at Callen and hugging him. "Thank you G." she whispered.

"Have fun alright?" he said releasing her. "And I know I can't tell you what time to come back but…"

"Uh oh." Nell whispered before catching Callen's look at her and giggled softly with Kensi.

"When you come back. Call me, just let me know what time." Callen finished looking at his niece.

"I will G." she promised.

"Don't worry it won't be_ too_ late." Chris replied smiling, while Callen rolled his eyes.

"Hey remember what I told you." Callen told him in a teasing half serious tone watching as Chris's eyes go wide.

"G…what did you tell him." Maddie asked her Uncle after seeing Chris's reaction.

"Nothing bad!" Callen defended. "Just that I -" he finished mumbling the rest.

"What was that G?" Maddie repeated.

"Just that I could make him disappear. It's nothing to worry about Maddie." He replied causing everyone in the room to chuckle or laugh quietly.

"Ugh! We're leaving." she responded taking Chris's hand. "Love you G, I'll be back later."

"Love you too!" Callen yelled after her as they went down the sidewalk to Chris's truck.

"Have fun!" The girls shouted after them as well. Maddie turned around and waved back giving them a shy and nervous smile as Chris opened the door for her letting her in. He then walked over to his side, got in and the two took off to start their date.

The two finally arrived at the restaurant that was minutes from the beach. The car ride to the restaurant was comfortable as the two causally talked about nothing really. Walking inside Chris grabbed her and intertwined their fingers, holding her hand tight causing Maddie to smile.

"Hello and Welcome to Piccolo." The hostess said greeting them. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes under Semo." Chris replied politely.

"Ah yes right this way." She replied leading them to a small 2-person table. "Your server with will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Chris replied as they both sat down.

"So Mr. Semo?" Maddie asked curious.

Chris laughed looking at her. "Just a name I picked. Wanted to be extra careful tonight since I'm with you."

"I like Higgins better." She said softly winking at him and looking down at her menu to order.

Dinner with smoothly for them and there was never an awkward moment or a lull in the conversation, which was nice for the both of them. Soon dinner was over and Chris paid the bill before they left.

"Come on." Chris said tugging her hand away from his truck.

"Where are we going?" Maddie asked him laughing as he pulled her close wrapping his arm around he waist.

"Let's take a walk on the beach. It's not that far from here."

"I'd like that." She replied leaning into him.

Walking to the beach didn't take more then 5 minutes and soon the two of them found themselves on sitting on the beach on top of a towel Chris had grabbed from his truck. Chris had spread the towel down on the sand and sat down bring Maddie down to sit in between his legs, with her back up against his chest and his arms around her waist holding her close him.

"It's beautiful." Maddie commented watching the ocean.

"Just like you." He whispered in her ear making her sigh contently.

"That was kind of cheesy." She said back.

"But true." Chris muttered back.

As the night wore on the two talked and laughed on the beach sitting there for almost 3 hours. It was nearing 11 o'clock and a comfortable silence had fallen over them.

"Maddie?" he said resting his chin on her head.

"Mhmm?"

"You are…" Chris whispered right next to her ear, his hot breath on her neck making her shiver and melt in delight at the same time. "Gorgeous."

"Mhmm." She answered softly before sighing as he brushed all her hair to once side of neck and his dipped his head down and gently kissed her there on the neck hearing her sigh and smiled. Chris kissed her neck again lightly before turning her slowly in front of him, so she was now sitting side-ways in front of him. He smiled softly at her before leaning down slowly and touching his lips to her soft ones, moving his hand to the nape of her neck and tangling his fingers in her hair. Their kiss deepened, Maddie ran his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. Chris shifted so they were laying sideways on the towel and moved even closer so that his upper body was nearly lying on top of her, continuing to kiss her harder. Moving his hand from her neck, Chris ran his hand along her shoulder and side, down her hip and back up again while Maddie wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chris smiled into Maddie's lips as the kiss became less intense and much more softer. He slowly pulled away from her after giving her one last soft kiss on her lips and gently laid his forehead on hers, breathing deeply. Maddie sighed and looked up at him, as he was still half on her to which he grinned and rolled off of her to lay right next to her. She curled into his side and realized only then that her dress was bunch up by her hips and giggled silently to herself pushing it back down.

"Chris." Maddie said after a while of just laying there together.

"Mhmm."

"Are we allowed to be out here passed mid-night?"

"No probably not why?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's a security guard coming our way." She replied looking across his body to the light coming down the beach towards them. He turned his head to see it as well and let his head fall back on the towel.

"Shit." Chris cursed quietly. "We gotta go. Come on."

The two quickly got up off the beach; Chris grabbed his towel and Maddie's hand before leading her quickly off the beach right as the light hit them.

"Hey! You two you aren't allowed to be here!" The security guard yelled.

Chris tightens his hold on Maddie's hand and they started jogging off the beach ignoring the guard completely, while they both laughed. The two finally made it to his truck, where they climbed in and sat there laughing.

"I better get you home." Chris told her once their laughter died down and he saw it was 1 in the morning.

"I guess." Maddie replied disappointed the night was coming to an end.

"And text Callen so he doesn't freak out that someone's coming into the house." Chris told her as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ok." She replied pulling out her phone and sending a text to him. _G I'm on my way home._

_ See you soon. Be safe. – G_

The drive home was a silent one as they were both comfortable with the silence and Chris held her hand as he drove. Arriving back at her and Callen's place Chris walked her up to the door and gave her a very long goodbye kiss that left her breathless as she entered the house. Shutting the door behind she sighed smiling like a fool.

"Good time?" Callen said from his chair making her jump.

"G! Lord don't do that to me!" Maddie said blushing bright red making him smile.

"You have fun?"

"Yeah." She said softly smiling walking over to him. "Thank you." She added kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome. Now I'm probably not the person you want to talk to it about so just tell me one thing before you go to bed."

"And what's that?"

"Should I be excepting anything in about 9 months?" Callen asked with a completely straight face except for a twinkle in his eye.

"G!" she exclaimed causing her Uncle to laugh while she turned bright red.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Again I don't own anything except Maddie and Chris. Please oh Please let me know if this makes sense. I told you all it isn't over yet! So here is the next chapter. And yes FYI I don't like Granger. haha. Ok ENJOY and **REVIEW**!

* * *

><p>Three months later Maddie found herself asleep on the bed at home. It had been 3 months since her first date with Chris and the two of them were going strong. Callen was ok with the two of them going out as long as he didn't hurt her and he didn't plan on it. The team had welcomed Chris into the group, after of course some brotherly talks and harassing from the men. That is how Maddie found her self rudely awakened by her phone.<p>

"Hello?" Maddie answered her voice sleepy.

"Maddie. It's Gibbs."

"Gibbs? You do realize it's 5 in the morning right?"

"Not where I am sweetie. Where's Callen? He isn't answering his phone."

"He left an hour ago, something about Hetty being in trouble. Why?"

"Do you know where he's at?"

"Boatshed I think. Gibbs what's going on?"

"I need you to go to Callen and give him a message. No one else Maddie, just Callen ok?"

"Ok…Gibbs what's going on?"

"Find Callen and tell him Red is back and he remembers."

"Red is back and he remembers?" Maddie repeated quite confused.

"Yes, tell only Callen that, ok?"

"Alright…but Gibbs I don't…"

"He'll explain everything ok. Just hurry Maddie and be careful."

"Ok. I will."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright bye Gibbs."

"Bye sweetheart."

**Boatshed**

Walking into the boatshed Maddie heard voices, as she got closer. She had thrown on some jeans, a tank top and a zip up jacket as she entered the boatshed.

"Hey G I need…" Maddie started to say before trailing off at seeing the scene before her. Callen and Sam sat at one of the table with Kensi and Deeks standing behind them with a man she didn't know at the other end of the table, all who turned to look at her.

"Maddie?" Callen asked confused. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I um…sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you…alone."

"Whoa whoa…who are you?" the mystery man said before looking at Callen. "Agent Callen care to explain."

"This is my niece Maddie. Maddie this is our new Assistant Director Owen Granger." Callen told her in the tight voice.

"Hi." Maddie said smiling, being polite. "It's nice to meet you."

"And why does she have clearance to be here?"

"Hetty gave it to her." Sam replied.

"Well whatever it is can wait until we are done talking." Granger told her.

"Um…sorry to be rude but it can't. It's a…family emergency." Maddie replied carefully.

"Family emergency? Aren't you his only family?" Granger said.

"Yes. I've been trying to call him but he wasn't answering." Maddie replied pointedly looking at Callen who frowned and check his phone.

"I'll be right back." Callen replied walking around the table grabbing Maddie's hand and pulling her to the hall way and out of sight of the others.

"What's going on?" Callen asked her once he was sure they were alone and couldn't be heard.

"Gibbs called me. He's been trying to call you." Maddie started. "Anyways, he told me to tell you 'Red is back and he remembers'."

Callen stood there staring at her, studying his niece. He hadn't heard that name is years and it scared him slightly to hear it again. Callen knew of only one of person who knew that man by Red and that was Gibbs, and if Gibbs used it he knew they were in trouble.

"Are you sure Maddie?" Callen asked her calmly.

"Yes."

"How'd you get here anyways? I have the car."

"Chris. I called him, told him I needed to talk to you but Hetty called him as he was dropping me off. He had to go in."

"That means Gibbs has talked to Hetty." Callen said softly mostly to himself.

"G? How bad?" Maddie asked tentatively.

"Everything's going to be fine." Callen replied pulling out his cell phone.

"That's not what I asked G and you're scaring me more with not telling me." She said quietly looking at her Uncle.

"Bad." He told her quietly. "We…I'll explain more back at OPS, but let's just say Red is out for revenge and he takes down whoever is in his way, no matter what."

"Oh." Maddie replied softly.

"Right now I need you to go back and sit with Sam. I'm gonna call Gibbs and Hetty and see what's up. I'll be right in." Callen told her giving her a hug before releasing her. "And do me a favor and don't tell Owen Granger anything. Nothing about this conversation, Gibbs calling you, nothing ok? I don't like this man, I don't even know him and then this happens? It's all too much if you ask me."

"Got it G. I won't say a word." She promised him.

"Good. I'll be right in." Callen said before shooing her away.

Maddie walked back into the room with everyone else and sat down quietly next to Sam.

"Where's G?" Sam asked.

"On the phone." Maddie replied quietly.

"With who? It's 6 in the morning." Granger asked butting his way into their conversation.

Maddie turned towards the man and stared at him for a few seconds before coming up with a suitable answer. "My God-Grandpa."

"And who is your God-Grandpa?" Granger asked with interest leaning forward.

"He's my God-Grandpa." Maddie replied simply.

"Does he have a name?"

"Yes." She said as she heard Deeks snigger behind her.

"Well what is it?" Granger replied frustrated.

"Sorry that's private." Maddie replied looking at the man who was slowly turning red in the face. "It's not like I know your family tree do I?"

"Well no but…"

"So therefore you don't need to know mine. It's private and frankly none of your business who my God-Grandpa is." Maddie replied calmly.

Owen Granger narrowed his eyes at Maddie with a glare that would send shivers down anyone's spine. Sam casually put his arm around Maddie's chair as if telling her that he was there for her before asking her a question of his own.

"How'd you get here?" Sam asked.

"Chris drove me."

"Who's Chris?" Granger once again asked.

"My Boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend has clearance to know where this boatshed is?" Granger asked clearly upset by this.

"Well yes considering his is our head of security at OPS." Deeks replied with a shrug.

"That's not…" Granger started to say only to be interrupted by Callen walking back into the room.

"Time to go. Hetty wants us back in." Callen told everyone.

"Am I coming too?" Maddie asked her Uncle while standing up with everyone.

Callen nodded his head.

"Now wait just a minute we aren't finished here." Granger replied annoyed.

"Yes we are. Hetty wants us back in. We have a new case."

"I know what the case is I was going…"

"No a different one, one coming from Director Vance." Callen replied shortly. "You can either come or stay it's up to you. Deeks, Kensi meet you two there and watch your backs please. Sam, Maddie let's go."

Deeks and Kensi exchanged looks before heading out and back to Mission with Sam, Callen and Maddie following leaving Owen Granger alone in the boatshed before he too followed them out and into his own car.

"Alright mind filling me in G?" Sam asked the three of them drove to OPS. Maddie was in the bad seat behind Sam as Callen drove to OPS following Kensi and Deeks.

"Gibbs called Maddie this morning." Callen started.

"I figured it was him when she said God-Grandpa." Sam replied.

"God-Grandpa?" Callen said with questioning eyes as he looked at Maddie through the review mirror.

"Well…that guy asked and I didn't want to tell him so I told him God-Grandpa. And clearly Sam understood like I wanted him too." Maddie replied with a shrug.

"That's a new one." Callen muttered before continuing to tell Sam. "Anyways we have a situation. A ghost from Gibbs and I past has come back."

"And how bad is this ghost?" Sam asked as they pulled into OPS.

"Bad." He replied.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Here's another chapter! Yay! Let me know what you think so please REVIEW! and hey should I pair Callen with someone or not? I can't decided right now I don't have anyone for him but idk. Let me know when you review =)

_Disclaimer_ - - - I don't own NCIS: LA or NCIS. Only Maddie and Chris. I only write for fun :)

* * *

><p>"Ah Mr. Callen glad you got here quickly." Hetty said greeting them they as they entered OPS center.<p>

Maddie took a look around and noticed Kensi and Deeks were already there along with Eric, Nell, Hetty and Chris. She smiled at Chris who smiled back walking towards her.

"Mr. Higgins." Hetty said right before Chris could reach her. "You know what to do."

Chris nodded and gave Maddie a quick hug and kissed her hair breathing in deeply. "Be good." He whispered.

Maddie nodded kissing him quickly on the lips before he left the room.

"Mr. Beal if you please shut and lock the doors." Hetty said. Eric complied and shut the doors quickly. "Good. Now if you would all get comfortable we can begin."

Kensi and Deeks both leaned on the table together, so close Maddie would have a hard time fitting a piece of paper between them, Sam took standing position with his arms cross while Maddie sat down in a chair that Callen had gotten for her.

"It's gonna be a while." He told her quietly while she sat down in the chair next to Sam. Callen took a position on the other side of Maddie so that she was between the two.

"Hetty," Maddie said breaking the silence, "Where was Chris going?"

"He's standing guard dear."

"Guard of what?" Kensi asked just as confused as the rest of them, except Callen.

"This room." Hetty replied right as they heard Chris's voice.

_"Mr. Granger, just the man I was looking for." _Chris said from the other side of the doors.

_ "I don't have time, I need to get here." _Granger replied firmly.

_ "Sorry sir, this is urgent. If you would just follow me." _Chris said.

_ "But you don't understand I'm suppose too…" _Granger said his voice fading as they walked away from the control room.

Maddie looked up at her Uncle confused, she didn't understand what was going on. Callen looked down squeezing her shoulders lightly.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Callen replied before walking out to the middle of the room with Hetty.

"Now what we are about to discuss and explain is not to leave this room. Understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, Mr. Callen I think it's safe to start explaining." Hetty said nodding to him.

Callen nodded back, "Back when I was first working for NCIS, Gibbs and I worked some covert missions in Serbia, Russia and some other place I'm not allowed to tell you but one of them was in Argentina. Our assignment was simple, infiltrate a militia group and gather information then if necessary take out the leader. There was a man named Hugo Rolando who was our contact, he set the covers up, got us the necessary papers and weapons before we went in. We were about 6 weeks in when things started to go wrong. We should have seen the signs," Callen said running a hand through his hair, "the group took us in to easily, accepted us to quickly but we thought it was just luck. Gibbs and I never saw or came into contact with the leader of the group who everyone knew as Red. By this time we had gathered all the information we needed to put them all on death row but of course things didn't go as planned. Someone was suppose to come and get us but they never arrived, a few days later we found out why. Red had found out they were coming and intercepted them and brought us to have a little 'chat' with him. That day we saw Red for the first time and we realized…"

Callen took a deep breath to steady his voice and Sam and Maddie could tell he was clearly upset.

"We were being played from the very beginning. Red was Hugo Rolando." Callen finished. Maddie gasped and looked at him with big eyes. "Red is a ruthless, cynical, heartless man who will do anything to get what he wants and will not hesitant to kill or torture _anyone_. He's smart, he knows what he's doing and knows how to get around the system."

"What brought this on?" Kensi said. "Clearly Maddie knows something we don't, so what is it?"

"Maddie got a call from Gibbs this morning. I didn't hear my phone when he tried to call me, but he gave her a message." Callen said answering his question. "Red is back and he remembers."

The room was quiet for a few minutes while everyone took this information in. Maddie sat there in the chair drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them watching her Uncle. She could tell he was tense, stressed and in desperate need of some sleep but she could also tell he was worried and for Callen to be worried was saying something.

"So this Red guy, he remembers about Argentina and is back to get revenge on you and Gibbs?" Deeks said summarizing it all.

"Yes. We thought he died in the fire that we use as a distraction to get out of there, but obviously not." Callen said trailing off at the end.

"Does he know where you two work now?" Sam said questioning his partner.

"My guess is yes. He's an intelligent, and resourceful man who has probably done is research on us."

"Gibbs and his team are own their way out here as we speak and should be arriving in a few hours." Hetty told them. "Until then I want us to get to work on finding everything we can on this Hugo Rolando, but nobody is allowed in this room or out of this room except you 7, Mr. Higgins and Gibbs's team is that understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"May I ask why?" Eric said slightly confused.

"Because Mr. Granger's timing in showing up is a little too suspicious for my liking Mr. Beal. And until we can make sure he is not connect in anyway he does not know about this."

"Got it." Eric replied.

"Good. Now get to work and I'll go see if I can relieve Mr. Higgins of 'babysitting' duty." Hetty said with a mischievous smile before she walked out with Eric closing the doors right behind her and locking them again.

"Alright Eric, Nell can you two start and try to find out where this guy is?" Callen asked them.

"Sure thing." Nell and Eric answered before getting to work on the computers.

"We're going to start going through all our files we have on him." Callen said to the rest of them who nodded and gathered around the small table in the back pulling up chairs.

Maddie sat there not knowing what to do before Callen walked over to her and wheeled her chair over to an empty corner and sat down in a chair opposite her.

"Maddie…" Callen said asking her silently if she was ok.

"I'm worried." She replied softly looking at him.

"Worried about what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You're worried about this and that makes me scared because you don't worry about a case unless it's…dangerous really dangerous." She said quietly her eyes filled with worry and fear.

"Everything is going to be fine. You are going to be fine. I'm not going to let Red get to you." He told her.

"First of all you don't know everything will be fine. And secondly I know you won't let anything happen to me or the them," she said nodding towards everyone. "But what about yourself?"

"Maddie it's my job…"

"I know it's your job." She snapped at him quietly. "I know this, but I don't…this man is out for revenge. A man out for revenge with nothing to stop him is a man who will hunt you down until you're dead, and the ones you love are dead. If you're dead then who is suppose protect me or any of them from him?"

"That won't happen." Callen said with a conviction in his voice.

"And how do you know?"

"Because I won't let it. Nothing will happen to you, the team or me. We will find this guy and take him down before he even has a chance to attack. Ok?"

Maddie sat there staring at her Uncle wanting desperately to believe him but something inside of her was telling her this was going to go wrong but for now she nodded trusting her Uncle. She got out of her chair and went to sit on his lap, hugging him tightly.

"I promise nothing will happen to you." Callen said hugging her. "Now why don't you get some sleep before Gibbs and them get here alright?"

"Alright." She answered getting off his lap while he stood up.

"I'll wake you when they get here." Callen said kissing her forehead and going to join his team while Maddie took a small pillow that Hetty had left and laid down in the back of the control room and fell into a restless sleep.

Sometime later Maddie felt a hand run lightly through her hair, over her arm and back up star again. She felt the warm body sitting next to her on the ground and shifted closer to it.

"Maddie, it's time to wake up." Chris's voice came softly through her ears. Maddie just hummed and buried her face in his side shaking her head. "Maddie." He said chuckling as he rolled her over and leaned over her so that they were face to face. "Open your eyes babe."

Maddie groaned but opened her eyes none-the-less to see Chris smiling at her. She reached up and pulled him down his neck slowly until her lips found his and she kissed lightly.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked softly knowing they were still at OPS.

"A good 4 hours." He said smiling.

"4 hours?" she said not believing that she had slept that long.

"Yeah you were really tired.."

Maddie nodded her head and stood up with Chris's help noticing everyone was still in the room with a few new additions to the room.

"Gibbs!" Maddie said loudly causing everyone to look up at her and Chris who was currently hugging her from behind.

"Have a good nap?" Gibbs said walking over to her and giving her a hug once Chris released her.

Maddie nodded, "Sorry I slept so long. Someone was suppose to wake me when you got here." She said looking pointedly at Callen who rolled his eyes.

"You looked tired." He said defensively.

"Whatever."

Gibbs chuckled before shaking Chris's hand and turning back to face everyone. "Alright the director is going to be calling in about 15 minutes so what do we have to tell him?"

"I've got to go check on a few things." Chris said softly only for Maddie to hear. "I'll be back later alright?"

"Ok." She replied as he kissed her lightly before slipping out of the room while Maddie turned towards her Uncle. "G?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right back." She said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Alright. Just come back here though." He said as she nodded and took off towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later after feeling refreshed Maddie headed back to the room like her Callen told her to when she felt a hand grab her shoulder making her stop. Turning around she came face to face with a very disgruntle looking Owen Granger.

"Can I help you?" Maddie said politely.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said taking a step closer to her causing her to back up and hit her back on the wall.

"I'm going back to OPS center."

"I don't think so." He replied walking closer to her until he had both hands on her shoulders pinning her to the wall. "You don't work here, meaning you don't have clearance for anything. I suggest you go wait downstairs like a good little girl."

"I don't take orders from you." She said pushing him back so that she was free of him. "G told me to come back so I am."

Satisfied that she got her point across Maddie picked up her pace and continued back to the room. She got around the corner when she felt him grab her arm this time spinning her around to face him, grabbing her chin with his other hand forcing her to look at him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me." He said warning her. "You can't go in there."

"Let go of me." Maddie said quietly trying to get out of his grasp.  
>"Let. Go."<p>

"Not going to happen." Granger said pulling her harshly in the opposite direction of OPS.

Maddie continued to struggle as he gripped her harder and harder, covering her mouth with his hand preventing her from screaming. Finally she kicked him hard in the chin making him let go. She staggered back a bit before making a beeline for the door. The doors swooshed open just as Granger once again caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around so hard she flew into the side of the open door hitting her head hard, as she slumped against the wall.

"Maddie!" Callen said frantically seeing the scene before him.

Granger quickly let go of Maddie as Callen pushed him out of the way crouching down in front of her. Sam, Deeks and Tony came to stand in between Callen and Granger while Gibbs stood to the side of Callen looking down worriedly.

"Maddie." Callen said softly check her head for blood. Her eyes were closed as a tear or two started to drop from the pain it caused. "Look at me." She shook her head as the pain continued. "I need to see if you're ok or if we need to take you to get checked out."

Maddie nodded slightly and cracked her eyes opened to stare at her Uncle while tears filled her eyes. Callen check her eyes, her head and made her do some tests with her eyes before wiping the tears away.

"You're going to be just fine. We'll get you some ice and Advil then sit you down alright?" he told her quietly. Maddie nodded her head and allowed Callen to help her stand up so that he pulled her into a hug protecting her from falling again.

"McGee." Gibbs called out. "Go get some ice and Advil would you?"

McGee nodded and quickly exited the room before everyone turned towards Granger who just stood there. Maddie scooted closer to Callen at seeing the look on Granger's face, hiding slightly behind him just as Hetty walked in to see the scene before her.

"What is going on here?" Hetty asked raising her eyebrow.

"We were just about to find out." Gibbs replied narrowing his eyes on Granger before looking at Maddie softly. "Maddie, what happened?"

Maddie looked at Gibbs, then Granger then her Uncle. "I was coming back from the bathroom and he grabbed me, telling me I wasn't allowed back in here, that I didn't have clearance. I pushed him away and continued to come back because you told me too." She said to Callen, who nodded telling her that was right. "And then he caught up to me and tried to forceful drag me downstairs. So I kicked him in the chins and walked away and then well this happened." She finished quietly.

The room was completely silence, stunned for a moment at hearing Maddie's confession what happened. Everyone in the room including Nell, Eric and Hetty all looked ready to strangle or kill Granger, who on the other hand looked completely calm as he glared back at Maddie and Callen. Maddie shivered slightly getting closer to Callen who pulled her closer as well, not liking the look that Granger was giving his niece.

"Is this true?" Hetty asked Granger looking at him expecting an answer. Granger merely stood there not saying a word, silently confirming it was the truth.

"You touch my niece again and you'll regret the day you came here." Callen said warning him.

Granger merely glared back at him, "Are you threatening me Agent Callen?"

"Yes. You touch her again and you will be sorry." Callen said with a determined look on his face.

"Are you always this protective Agent Callen?"

"You stay away from her do you understand me? Touch her again and you will have to survive me and everyone in this room." He said looking at him with steady eyes. "She has permission to be here, so don't go near her."

"Permission from who?" he said challenging Callen.

"From me." A new voice said coming into the conversation.

Everyone's eyes snapped to the big screen in the room that held the Director Vance, who sat there looking around the room. They all quickly spread out across the room while McGee came back in with ice and Advil handing it to Maddie.

"Go stand with Tony," Callen said softly kissing her forehead and releasing her. Maddie nodded and walked slowly trying to get the room to stop spinning so much. She came to stand next to Tony who smile and wrapped an arm around her giving her a sideways hug.

"Sorry. I'm still kind of dizzy." She said softly as she continued to lean on Tony still.

"It's alright. I got you." He replied holding the ice to her head for her while his arm around her.

"She stays Owen and that's final. Now let's get down to busy so I can let SECNAV know. Gibbs, Callen what do we got?" Vance said looking at them.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Another Chapter! Yay! Once again I don't own either NCIS. I only own Maddie and Chris.

_*And one more thing...I'm thinking about pairing Callen with Nell...but it would be like only slightly. What do you think? Good idea or bad? Let me know when you review! (Or any other suggestions like no, Callen shouldn't be paired with anyone.) Review please! Thanks!*_

* * *

><p>"G? Can I go get some food please? I'm starving." Maddie said.<p>

It had been a few hours since they got off line with the Director and Maddie was hungry. The talk with the Director was short and sweet, letting him know they hadn't found anything on Red but they had a few leads. Yet until the leads were confirmed no one was going anywhere, so they sat around the bullpen in different chairs and desks working on files or on the computer.

"I'd rather you not go alone." He said truthfully looking up from the file he was reading.

"Please?" she said giving him the puppy dog eyes making him sigh.

"Fine if you can find at least 2 people to go with you then yes you can go get food but for all of us." Callen said compromising with her.

"I'll go." Deeks said volunteering.

"So will I." said Tony walking in. "I need go get some fresh air anyways."

Maddie grinned and kissed her Uncle's cheek.

"I want you guys back in hour alright?" Callen said looking at Deeks and Tony who both nodded. "Be careful."

**Car Ride**

Sitting in the back of Deeks car Maddie could tell something was wrong. They had been driving for 15 minutes already and Deeks kept glancing in his review mirror and switching lanes quickly.

"We're being followed aren't we?" Maddie said from the back seat.

Tony and Deeks glanced at each other before Deeks answered, "Yes."

"For how long?"

"A few blocks." Tony said.

"What are we going to do?"

"Lose them then head back to…" Deeks started to say before Maddie and Tony yelled, "DEEKS!"

Deeks whipped his head around to find a black SUV heading straight towards them. Slamming on the breaks Deeks took a sharp right turning heading towards a narrow alleyway that led to a loading dock by the water. The two SUV's were still in pursuit and Deeks stepped on the pedal while he weaved in an out around the crates.

"Maddie get down!" Tony yelled before a bullet came and hit the car. Maddie ducked just as she felt the car spin out of control from a bullet hitting the tires of the car.

"Deeks!" Maddie screamed in fear as she found them hurling towards the water in the car.

"Hold on!"

Next thing Maddie knows is water surrounding them as the car quickly sunk to the bottom. Panic started to take her over wondering what to do as the pressure from the water was threatening to break the windows. She looked at Deeks and Tony and found them buckled as she did the same before she felt a hand grab hers, Deeks.

"Take her first." Tony said struggling with his legs that were jammed into the front of the car. Deeks nodded and pulled Maddie towards him.

"Take a deep breath." He told her.

She nodded and did as she was told before he broke the window and water came crashing into the car. Deeks wrapped his arm around her waist as he swam to the top of the water. Breaking the surface of the water he swam them over to the edge of the dock and helped her climb up the ladder.

"You know how to get back to OPS?" Deeks asked quickly watching the SUV's get closer.

Maddie nodded.

"Then go and get out of here before they come. I'll get Tony."

"But Deeks…"

"No buts. That's an order. Get back and tell them what's happening. Go straight back and don't stop for anyone." Deeks said.

Maddie eyes wide. "But Deeks…"

"No buts. Go now and tell Callen its Red. I'm sure of it. Now GO!" Deeks said pushing her towards the only way out. "GO!"

Maddie took one last look at Deeks before running quickly in the direction Deeks shoved her. She had been running for a few minutes making sure no one was following her before she heard a shot ring out through the air that made her freeze.

"Oh God." She whispered to herself, not knowing who was shot. She pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard cars coming her way, thinking quickly she ducked behind a crate and watched the black SUV's zoom by not even noticing her.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she made sure they were gone before looking around at her surrounds and making for the made street.

**Back at OPS**

"They should have been back by now." Callen said pacing back and forth in the bullpen where everyone was grouped including Hetty, Gibbs and his team. "It's been 2 and half hours, what is taking them so long?"

"They'll be back G." Sam said trying to calm his partner even though he was worried as well.

"And why aren't they answering their phones?" Callen said once again ignoring Sam.

"Callen I'm sure…" Kensi started to say before trailing off at seeing Maddie come rushing in fully soaked to the bone.

Maddie ignoring everyone completely makes a beeline for Callen and throwing her arms around his neck causing him to stagger back.

"Maddie?" Callen asked catching her. "Maddie what happened?"

Maddie shook her head, clinging to Callen tighter as tears came down her face. Callen took a glance at Gibbs and Sam who just shrugged before tightening his arms around her waist pulling her close, trying to calm her down.

"Maddie," Callen said once again quietly. "What happened? Where are Deeks and Tony?"

"Followed…Accident." she said quietly as tears came down her face.

"What?" Callen demanded pulling back from her. "Where are they?"

Maddie looked up her at Uncle a tears escaping down her face before she grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly towards the stairs. Callen looked back at the group before following Maddie upstairs with the rest right behind him. A few minutes later they were all in the control room with Eric and Nell who had been working.

"Move Eric." Maddie said firmly pushing him away from the computer before typing away furiously.

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed.

"Mr. Beal please be quiet." Hetty told him firmly, to which Eric looked slightly put out but didn't say anything else.

"This is from an hour and half ago." Maddie said to the room bring up 3 cameras. The first one was a street camera, the second was of the dock and the third was another angle of the dock.

"Watch the street." She said quietly not making eye contact with anyone. "We were being follow for a few blocks Tony said before… that happened."

One screen they watched as Deeks slammed on the breaks and made a hard right into the alley before coming onto the other cameras on the dock. Everyone watched as the SUV's started firing at their car, they watched it spin out of control and slam into the water hard. Minutes later they saw Deeks come up with Maddie.

"Where's Tony?" Ziva said not tearing her eyes from the screen.

"He…he was strapped, his legs were jammed. He told Deeks to take me first." Maddie said her voice shaking.

"Maddie what's he telling you." Gibbs asked her while they watched Deeks and her argue on the dock.

"He told me to go. They were closing in and he wanted me to leave. I didn't want to leave them but he told me to go. So I ran…" she said while watching herself on the camera run off the screen and Deeks dive back in the water. "I heard a gun shot though, but I don't know if they are…"

Maddie trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. On screen Deeks helped Tony out of the water and up to the dock where they both collapsed. Just as the two had caught their breath, everyone watched as they got up as the SUV's surrounded them. Eight men got out of the cars with guns and quickly grabbed Deeks and Tony. Holding them back as the leader of the group came and stood in front of them.

"Eric zoom in." Callen ordered him coming to stand behind his niece. Eric quickly punched some keys zooming on the conversation between the man and the agents. "Kensi can you understand them?"

"Um…" Kensi started walking forward for a better look. "He's saying where is she. Where is the girl? Deeks said there was no girl. He's saying I needed the girl to get to…"

"To who Kensi?"

"To you and Gibbs."

Maddie's eyes snapped to her Uncles in pure horror while Callen and Gibbs shared a look of concern. Before watching the screen again while Callen wrapped his arm around Maddie's shoulder trying to reassure her silently. On screen the man yelled at Deeks before pulling his gun quickly and shooting Deeks in the thigh making him fall to the ground in pain. Kensi inhaled sharply watching her partner and man she had a 'thing' with fall to the ground while Maddie covered her mouth from shock. Tony made to move towards Deeks but was quickly hit in the stomach a few times before Deeks and him were loaded into the SUV's and driven away out of the screen.

The room was silent for a few minutes while everyone stared at the screen. Nobody was excepting anything like this to happen, let alone this fast.

"Find those cars." Gibbs said breaking the silence.

Eric nodded quickly and him and Nell got to work on finding those cars. Callen turned Maddie around to hug her tightly while the others started to move and talk.

"Hetty…" Callen said over the top of Maddie's head. Hetty nodded and walked out the door quickly.

"I'm sorry." Maddie said into Callen's shirt. "Deeks told me to leave and…"

"Maddie it's ok. He did the right thing sending you back. Alright? We'll get them back I promise." Callen said quietly to her.

Maddie nodded against his chest and relaxed a little as the two of them stood there trying not to tear up again. She then felt a towel being wrapped around her shoulders and looked up to find her boyfriend standing behind her.

"Go with Chris and get changed. I'll meet you down in the bullpen after that ok?" Callen said kissing her forehead and letting Chris snake an arm around her waist pulling her out the door leaving everyone else to figure out a solution to this.

Neither Maddie nor Chris spoke while they walked to wardrobe to get changed. Maddie quickly changed into jeans and a gray v-neck shirt with a black zip up and tennis shoes. She rung her hair out and pulled it back into a high ponytail before going back out to Chris who only grabbed her hand and led her right back into the changing room.

Once inside Chris spun her around and pressed her gently into the wall kissing her hard. Maddie gasp caught off guard from the kiss but quickly responded. She ran one hand through his hair while the other gripped his shirt at his hip. She whimpered unconsciously and felt more than heard his answering moan. Chris pulled away from her to catch his breath before moving to her neck and kissing her lightly, moving up and down her neck to her ear then back to her lips kissing her once again. Pulling away a second time Chris leaned his head against her forehead sighing trying to catch his breath.

"Chris?" Maddie said out of breath.

"Sorry. I just…Hetty told me what happened." Chris said burying his face in her hair.

"I'm fine Chris." She whispered feeling him nod his head. "I just want to get Deeks and Tony back.

"I know and we will." He said pulling away with conviction in his voice. "We better go before Callen starts to worry."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please Review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions!

* * *

><p>For the first time in Callen's life he was unsure of himself. This man, Red, was taking down his friends and agents at ever-possible opportunity. It had been 48 hours since Deeks and Tony were taken and 6 hours since they found out Ziva and Kensi were attacked and taken on their way to work that morning and Callen didn't know what to do and that scared him the most. Since the attacks Callen has made sure someone was always with Maddie, whether it be him, Chris, Gibbs or even Nell and Eric someone was with her and she didn't leave OPS. Now, Callen found her sitting at his desk across from Sam who was sitting at his and he sighed.<p>

"Hi G." she said greeting him as he got closer.

"Hey." Callen said pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.

"Callen! Gibbs!" Eric suddenly called from upstairs. "Red is on the phone…asking for you two. And no I can't trace it."

Callen and Gibbs shared a glance before heading upstairs with McGee and Sam right behind them.

"Maddie come on." Sam said from the top of the stairs waiting for her.

Entering the room they saw Hetty, Granger, Eric, Nell and Chris standing there waiting for them. Maddie started to head for Chris before Callen took her hand and led her to the other side of the table with him. Circling the table Gibbs stood across from Callen and Maddie with Sam on the other side of Maddie.

"Mr. Callen if you would." Hetty said motioning towards the phone.

Callen hit the speaker button taking a deep breath, "Hello?"

_"Ahh, Agent G Callen." A voice that Callen and Gibbs recognized as Red's. "Is Agent Gibbs with you by chance?"_

"I'm here." Gibbs said.

_"Oh good, this will make it easier." Red said with a smile in his voice. _

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked.

_"What do I want? I want justice, I want my life back but you two took that from me." He explained to them. _

"Then why take our Agents?" Callen said.

_"I'll tell you a little secret Agent Callen. There were 5 people in that building you two Agents burned down, and they all died." Red said his voice getting dangerous. "Those 5 people happened to be my family by blood and by relationships. So you wonder why I took them? It's simple. You two both care about your team as if they were your family correct?" _

Neither Callen nor Gibbs answered his question, as they knew it was true, they considered them family.

_"I'll take your silence as a yes." He continued. "Now they aren't dead…yet."_

"Red, let them go. You want Callen and I then that's fine, but let our team go." Gibbs said firmly.

_"I don't think so Gibbs." Red snapped. "I want you two to know what's its like to lose your family, you friends, your life. And then only then will I finish you two."_

"You really think that's going to happen?" Callen asked trying to stay calm.

_"Yes I do Agent Callen and you want to know why? Because I have 4 of your Agents, and I'm close to getting your two technical members of the team, a Mr. Eric Beal and Miss Nell Jones?"_

Everyone looked at Eric and Nell who stood there staring at the phone; then at each other worriedly.

_"Don't worry Agents Callen and Gibbs, I will get what I want. I want you two suffer seeing your loved ones, your friends, your family begging for mercy as you watch. And don't forget I know were you live Agent Callen, and that your niece, Maddie is it, who I presume is standing next to you? I'll take her from you Agent Callen, I'll take them all from you two." Red said before the line cut off and the phone went dead._

The room was silent for a few minutes before Hetty spoke, "No one leaves this building until we know where the hell he is. I have to inform the Director. Owen if you would come with me." And with that she was gone.

**Later that night: 11 pm**

"No. Absolutely not." Callen said arguing with Hetty in her office.

"Mr. Callen we do not have any other choice."

"Yes we do!" Callen said again gesturing with his hands. "Maddie is NOT going. She's not trained; she's not even an Agent. I'm not putting her in harms way."

"We do not have many choices here Mr. Callen." Hetty said sighing in her chair as she watched her Senior Agent pace back and forth. "And we are running out of time if we wish to rescue the rest of them while they are still alive. Maddie is going to help, she will be with someone the entire time and you can even prep her yourself if you feel the need. She's going Mr. Callen and that's final."

Callen opened his mouth to speak again but thought against it and just walked away instead to the bullpen where he found Sam, Chris, Gibbs, McGee and Maddie sitting or laying down. His eyes went to Maddie who was lying on the couch with her feet up and head in Chris's lap while he read a few files. Maddie had her face away from everyone else, buried in Chris's shirt as he ran his hand through her hair over and over. Making his way over to Chris and her, Callen knelt down and touched her shoulder.

"Maddie I need to talk to you." He said softly.

"About what?" she said, the words muffled by Chris's shirt.

"Not here." Callen said as she rolled over to face him. "Come on." Callen grabbed hold of her hand and led her silently to the gym, which was completely empty. Letting go of her hand he let her lean against the wall while he started to pace in front of her.

"Did I do something?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Callen stopped and looked at her, "No. I – Hetty has informed me you and Chris are coming with us."

"Really?" Maddie said quite surprised. "That's…you don't want me to do you?"

"NO. You could die!" Callen said practically shouting at her. Maddie flinched slightly at his tone but walked towards him nonetheless.

"G," she said stopping in front of him causing him to stop pacing.

"Maddie he _will _torture you if you get caught, and then will kill you."

"I know." She said softly. "but if Hetty thinks it would help Deeks, Kensi, Tony and Ziva then I want to go. They're my friends too G."

Callen sighed running a hand through his short hair. "I know. It's just…I can't lose you."

"And you won't." she said. "Pair with me, Chris or McGee or even Sam and I'll stay with them. But I don't want to lose you either. I know you're unsure about all this but we will get them back. We have too."

Pulling her into a hug Callen rested his chin on her head. "You're going to stay with Chris then. Alright?" he felt her nodded against his chest. "Good. Because I doubt Sam would leave me alone with this one."

"Probably not." She said quietly.

The two of them stood there for a few more minutes, both off in thought before they heard the doors open suddenly.

"Callen we found him!" Eric said rushing back out the door.

Pulling apart Maddie took her Uncle's hand and pulled him after Eric fast. The two ran up to the OPS center where they were joined by Sam, Gibbs, McGee, Chris and Hetty.

"Mr. Beal where is he?" Hetty said stepping forward.

"We tracked him to small abandoned warehouse 30 minutes outside the city. The place use to be an old camp ground building, so we got the layouts we could and it seems fairly simple. Two entrances, a big open room with lots of small offices and a kitchen. We don't have anyway to confirm that Kensi and them are there but from the last satellite footage we saw they are there."

"Excuse me." Chris said went his phone went off and he walked away to the other side of the room to talk.

"Are we sure Red is there?" Gibbs said looking at the satellite images.

"Yes. 100%. And there hasn't been anyone leaving or coming in the last 24 hours it looks like."

"Can you get us those bluepr…" Callen started only to be cut off.

"Nell, trace this number. 909-387-0012." Chris said coming back to join the group.

"Alright, um… wait this belongs to…," Nell said trailing off.

"Just do it now. I want to know where he's at right now." Chris said firmly ignoring the looks from the rest of the group.

"It looks like he's about… shit." Eric said looking at the screen with Nell.

"Where Eric?" Chris said.

"10 miles from the same building Red is currently at and it looks like he's headed that way." Nell informed him quietly.

"What?" Chris said not believing what he was hearing. "He can't…fuck."

"Mr. Higgins is that who I think it is?" Hetty asked looking up at him.

"Yes." Chris said anger still in his voice.

"Who is he?" Sam said his arms crossed.

"I just got a call from my security team." Chris said looking around. "No one was allowed to leave the building and I mean no one. Not even Hetty was allowed to leave and that order came from the Director himself. I just got a call that someone snuck out about and hour ago and we just now caught it on tape. That's who's number I had them trace I wanted to confirm it and well…"

"Who is it Chris?" Callen said looking at him.

"Owen Granger."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **_Please oh please for give me for taking so long to update! I am so sorry! I was ending collage and it was hectic for a few months plus I needed some inspiration but here it is! I know it's short but the next few chapters will be long! _

_Remember I own nothing but Maddie and Chris. Please Review and let know what you think and if you have any suggestions! I hope you like it! Sorry again!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 34<strong>_

The shock had long time set in, as everyone was downstairs in the bullpen except for Gibbs and Callen who were situated in Hetty's office while she talked to the Director about this new development. It was now 5 in the morning and Maddie had fallen asleep next to Chris, who was still awake, as they lay together on the couch. Sam had pulled a blanket over to the two before sitting down at his desk next to McGee and Eric while Nell was curled up in a big chair dozing on and off.

"You ok?" Chris asked softly looking down at Maddie who was stirring in his arms.

"Mhmm. Got cold." She mumbled before burying herself closer to Chris and further under the blanket. Chris smiled to himself and hugged her tighter kissing her forehead.

"What's going on boss?" McGee said causing everyone to look up and see Gibbs, Callen and Hetty walking in.

"The Director didn't know; Granger had us all fooled." Gibbs said sighing.

"And for now we are all going to get some sleep for a few hours, then make some plans and go get our agents back." Hetty informed them. "So find somewhere to sleep and let's meet back here at 9am. Understood?"

"Yes m'am." Came a chorus of replies before everyone spread out throughout the building.

"She asleep?" Callen asked Sam gesturing towards his niece.

"Yeah, has been for a while."

Callen nodded glancing at her before going to find a place to get some sleep himself.

**Later that Night: 9pm**

"Alright let's go over this one more time." Callen said to the group in the control room. Everyone was huddled around the center table with a layout of the camping ground and building in front of them.

"McGee and I will enter from the west doors while Callen and Sam enter through the east doors. The four of us will take care of Red and his men while creating a distraction for Maddie and Chris." Gibbs said point at the doors.

"Maddie and I will enter through the ceiling window at the back of the building close to the rooms where we think they are being held. Maddie will get into the air duct that leads to the room and open it from the inside while I wait outside the room for her and take out the guards." Chris said.

"And hopefully once you and Maddie are in we'll be able to guide you too that room when we get the heat censors up and running which should be soon." said Nell.

"Good." Hetty said looking around. "Now the Director has given the go head to leave none alive except for Granger. We want him live to bring back, however if you can't do that. Then take him out."

Everyone nodded their heads, gathered up their weapons and earpieces before heading out the door.

"Good Luck." Hetty called out. "Bring our Agents back in one piece!"

**The Rescue**

Taking two cars the 6 of them headed towards the campground. Gibbs, and McGee were in one car while in Sam's car was Callen, Chris and Maddie. The car ride was silent while they drove except for the information being fed to them by Eric, Nell and Hetty at OPS. Pulling off the road the two cars parked in the darkness of the trees about 4 miles from the actually building making sure they weren't seen. As they geared up in silence Callen walked over to Maddie to have a quick word with her before the real danger started.

"Hi G." Maddie said upon seeing him.

"Hi Mads." He said before sighing. "I don't like the fact that you're here but I can't do anything about it now because we need you to get into those air ducts. And I don't like the fact that you aren't carrying a weapon but Chris will have your back. Listen to me, you be careful and do exactly what Chris asks of you or any of us for that matter ok?"

"I will G." Maddie answered quietly looking up at him.

"Be careful." Callen said quietly kissing her forehead and hugging her tight.

"I will as long as you be careful too." She replied into his shoulder as they hugged.

"I will, but this bastard his going down." Callen said pausing. "Love you Maddie."

"Love you too G."

"Chris," Callen said releasing Maddie as they two headed back to the group. "Take care of her."

"I will." Chris promised him moving closer to Maddie.

Callen nodded.

"Alright. Let's move out." Gibbs said looking around. "Let's go get this son of a bitch."

With that the three groups walked out in separate directions towards their destinations. Together Maddie and Chris walked as quietly as they possibly could through the forest and shrubs.

Twenty minutes into to the journey Maddie stopped, tugging on Chris's hand pulling him behind a tree.

"What's wrong?" Chris said, his voice low as he scanned the area around them.

Maddie looked up at her boyfriend and drew him close mumbling against his shirt. "I can't do this."

"Maddie…"

"I'm not an agent Chris." She said finally looking up at him. "I don't know why the hell I'm here. I don't want to be here, I don't even have a weapon. I'll screw it up all up!"

"Shh." Chris said looking around again lowering his voice looking her in the eyes. "Listen to me. I don't like the fact that you're here, and I know Callen and the rest don't either but we need you for one purpose, to get into the air ducts and into the their room."

"But Chris…"

"Once we get them out, I will get you out. Do you understand me? I won't leave your side except for when you are in the air ducts all right? I don't know why but it was Hetty's decision. Ok?"

She nodded her head slightly, "I'm scared."

"I know." Chris said drawing her into a hug. "I know."

_"Chris?" Sam's voice came over the earpiece._

"Yeah?"

_ "You two good to go?" _

"Yeah. Give us 10 and we'll be in position."

_ "Let us know." Sam said. "Oh and Lil G?"_

"Yeah Sam?" Maddie said quietly.

_ "You'll be fine."_

"Just watch out for G."

_ "I will."_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N:** _So sorry! I didn't forget about you all but I've been busy graduating and job hunting and then I didnt' really know where to go from the last chapter. But never fear I'm almost done with this story! About 4 more chapters and sorry this one is short but I thought I'd give you a little taste of something. I'm trying to be done before the new season starts so hopefully I will be!

Any suggestions and comments would be grateful! Remember I own nothing but Maddie and Chris! REVIEW please! Thanks!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 35<strong>_

"Ready Maddie?" Chris said once the two of them had gotten on the roof of the complex.

Both were crouched down on the roof with an opening to the air ducts right below them, ready for Maddie.

"Yep. I'll tell you when I'm in."

"Good luck babe." Chris said leaning close and kissing her hard on the lips. "Be careful alright?"

"I will." Maddie said smiling softly before slipping down into the air vent quietly and disappearing from his view.

"She's in." Chris said into the earpiece.

_"Good. Get down to that door Chris. I want her covered." Callen's voice said through the earpiece. _

"On it."

**In the Air Ducts**

Crawling on her hands and knees she tries to remember the way Eric and Nell had showed her on the map before she freaks out in the tiny space. The air ducts were small and the walls felt like they were closing in on her.

"Eric?" Maddie said softly stopping in the air duct.

_"Yeah Maddie?" Eric replied._

"I think I'm lost."

_"Give me a second. Stay put." _

Waiting passionately and as still as she could she breathed in and out evenly as she waited for Eric to respond back.

_"Got it. Alright go back the way you came and instead of taking a left, go right then the very next right after that."_

"Ok hold on. It's not very easy to turn around."

It took her 4 minutes to successfully get to the place Eric wanted her and she found the opening on the floor to get down. Taking the floor to the air duct off as quietly as she could she saw below her, assessing the situation. Down below there was only one guard standing in front of the door that supposedly held Ziva, Kensi, Deeks and Tony. Taking the smoke bomb out of her pocket she covered her mouth and nose and dropped it down releasing the gas.

"What the hel— " the guard started before passing out and collapsing to the ground.

"He's down." Maddie said as she dropped down gracefully into the room. She opened the door to the outside hallway where Chris was waiting for her.

"Good job babe." Chris said kissing her softly coming through the door and shutting it again. "Let's get them out shall we?"

Kneeling down Maddie grabbed the keys from the guard and jingled them in front of Chris who was trying to pick the lock. Chris rolled his eyes but moved aside for her to unlock the door. The door unlocked easily and Chris swung it up to reveal Tony, Deeks, Ziva and Kensi inside all huddle in the back corner.

"Miss me?" Maddie said grinning as she walked into the room to help them while Chris stood guard.

"I think I could kiss you Maddie." Deeks said grinning up at her though his face was bloody and tired.

"Don't even think about it Deeks." Chris growled.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** I know I know I'm SO sorry it's been a very very long time since I have updated. I recently got a job and it's been taking up all my time. I also thought I'd be updating more over break but that wasn't the case with family and the fact that my computer has decided to stop working. So here's a short little chapter. I hope you like it and the story is coming to a closing. Just a few more chapters.

Please** REVIEW** and let me know what you think! I hope you all have a wonderful New Year! And please remember I don't own anything but Maddie and Chris.

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone else?" Tony said as Maddie helped him and the rest get into standing positioned and patched up a little.<p>

"Gibbs, McGee, Sam and Callen went to find Red and his men." Chris said handing them all a weapon of some sort. "Now let's get out of here while we still can."

"G?" Maddie said into her ear piece.

_"Yeah?" Callen's voice came through in a whisper._

"We've got them."

_"Good. Get them and you two out of there. We've got everyone but Red and Granger."_

"Ok. Keep us in the loop."

_"Will do. Now get out."_

"You heard the man," Maddie said to the group. "Let's go."

"Follow me and be quiet." Chris said moving out into the hallway. "Deeks, Kens. Go in the back with Maddie."

Both nodded and made their way to the back of the group, checking their surroundings as they go. The group finally started to make their way down the hallway, tense and alert.

Moving down the hallway slowly the group finally made their way out of the building and into the woods surrounding it. It took them twice as long to get the cars as it normally would because of their injuries but they finally made it to find an ambulance there ready to check them over and take them to the hospital.

While the others got checked out Chris and Maddie stood aside and waited to hear from Callen and the rest of them. It wasn't until 10 minutes later that Sam started talking through the radio.

_"Eric we need an ambulance NOW!"_

_"On it. Be there in 10." Eric replied._

"Sam talk to me." Maddie said glancing at Chris worried.

_"Red is dead. So is Granger." Sam said._

"Then why the ambulance Sam?" Chris said taking Maddie into his arms trying to stop her from having a panic attack. "Maddie is freaking out here. Why the ambulance?"

_"Callen." Sam said. "Shot in the chest. Eric where is that ambulance?"_

_"ETA 2 minutes."_

"Chris..." Maddie said looking up at him.

"Shh babe." he said hugging her tight. "He's going to be fine."

_"Chris take Maddie with you too the hospital and meet us there. Gibbs and McGee are going to take care of the scene and then meet us. I'm on my way now with him." Sam said through the earpiece._

"Got it." Chris said before leading a shell shocked Maddie to the car and heading towards the hospital where Tony, Ziva, Kensi, Deeks and now Callen were being taken.

Finally at the hospital Maddie and Chris went in search of Sam to find him in the waiting room along with Hetty and Director Vance.

"Hetty?" Maddie said coming to sit next to Sam after he hugged her.

"Mr. Callen is still in surgery. They did however say he was going to make it and be just find. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs." Hetty said.

"Oh." Maddie said deflating against Chris who sat next to her. "Good."

"Any word on the other 4?" Chris asked.

"Yes and all will be fine. Their wounds were minor compared to Mr. Callen's."

Chris nodded and wrapped his arm around Maddie feeling her start to shake a little. He knew if Callen hadn't made it, it would have destroyed Maddie. He was just thankful that Callen did make it.

"Shh babe. He's fine. Hetty said he would be completely fine." Chris said whispering into her ear.

"I know." Maddie said softly. "I know."

Hours had passed as the team gathered around the waiting room. Gibbs and McGee had finally arrived taking seats around the sitting room with Kensi and Ziva making a brief appearance before heading back to Deeks and Tony's rooms where the two were being kept over night for observation. By now it was 2 in the morning and most everyone was dozing or had fallen asleep completely with the exception of Hetty. Maddie was curled up next to Chris who was resting his head on top of hers when Hetty gently shook Maddie's shoulder.

"Maddie dear?"

"Hmm?" she said sleepily.

"Mr. Callen is out of surgery and we may go see him." Hetty said softly watching the young girl.

"He is?" said Maddie opening her eyes more.

"Indeed he is. Why don't you go see him and I'll send the others in soon after." Hetty said smiling slightly.

"Alright." Maddie said pushing herself up off of Chris and standing up. Once standing she leaned down and kissed him on cheek before following Hetty down the hallway to Callen's room.

Hetty squeezed Maddie's hand gently before leaving her alone standing outside of Callen's room. She stood staring at the door before taking a deep breath and opening the door to see her Uncle.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry again it's been so long. Good news is I have the chapter after this written so maybe it won't be that long until the next update. However to be warned I only have 2 more chapters planned and then I was working on another Callen and person story...not niece but something completely different with Callen. Soooo I won't be done done! Just done with this story in 2 chapters. I hope you like this chapter and please please REVIEW!

Remember I don't own anything but Maddie and Chris!

* * *

><p>Stepping into the room the first thing Maddie saw was Callen laying in the hospital bed his shirt off with bandages wrapped around his chest and his head wrapped as well. His face was pale with cuts and bruises all over. Signing to herself she moved to take a seat next to his bed and wait for him to wake up.<p>

The team had been informed that no one else was allowed to go in until he was awake, which could be hours the doctor said. So Maddie sat by her uncles side for hours texting Chris and reading magazines until finally she heard a moan from the bed. Looking up from her reading she saw Callen struggling to open his eyes.

"Uncle G?'' Maddie said leaning forward in her chair.

"Ma... ddie?" Callen said, his voice hoarse and weak from everything.

"I'm right here." Maddie said reaching out to hold his hand. "Let me go get the doctor."

"No. Wait." he said licking his lips for moisture. Maddie noticed and quickly got him a moisture sponge for his lips so he could at least talk somewhat.

"G, I really should... "

"Shh." he said. "Maddie, I'm... I..."

Maddie stared at him not knowing what he was trying to say. He looked at her before sighing attempting to regain his train of thought.

"You know that I love you right?" he said softly meeting her eyes.

"Of course. I love you too G.'' said Maddie looking at him oddly. "What brought this on?"

"When.. I got shot. All I thought...was... you and leaving... you alone." he said quietly between breaths.

"G." Maddie said leaning closer to him. "I know you love me. Do you know how I know?"

Callen shook his head gently.

''You showed me." she said before smiling at his confused face. "You took me in when you didn't have to. You came after me in full force when I was taken. G, I know you love me and I also know that if something did happen I'd have the rest of our very dysfunctional family to look after me."

Callen nodded his head in understanding and smiled lightly, "We are slightly dysfunctional."

"Speak for yourself G" Sam said walking in the room with the doctor.

"How did you know I was awake?'' Callen said looking at his partner with confused eyes.

"Maddie texted me and I got the doctor here."

"Figures. Your still..."Callen started yawning his eyes getting droopy. "More dysfunctional then me.''

With those last words Callen fell asleep again, his hand still in Maddie's. Sam just smiled at his partner shaking his head while the doctor looked him over, confirming Callen would be all right.

"Sam?" Maddie said as the doctor left the room.

"Hmm?"

"He's going to be ok right?'' she asked, her voice starting to shake as she look at Callen then to Sam.

Sam gave her a soft smile as he squeezed her shoulders softly. "He's going to be just fine."

"You promise?" she said looking up at him, her eyes huge and pleading with his.

"I promise. He's pulled through worse Lil'G. Don't worry."

"It's just I can't lose him Sam. I don't know what to do if..." She said trailing off.

"You will have us Ms. Maddie."

"Damn Hetty." Sam said whipping around to see her standing there next to him.

"She's a ninja Sam. I've been telling you that for months! Ow! Kensi!" Deeks said rubbing his arm from where his partner hit him.

"I see you two are feeling better." Sam said nodding at the two of them as Chris came to stand next to Maddie, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. We just wanted to see how Callen was doing before going back." Kensi said standing next to Deeks. "How's he doing?"

"He will be just fine Ms. Blye once he gets the proper rest and treatment." Hetty answered for the group. "Now I suggest you and Mr. Deeks get back to your rooms and get some rest as well. Mr. Hanna and Mr. Higgins that goes for you as well. I would tell Ms. Maddie the same but I have a feeling I won't get her to budge."

"Not a chance Hetty." Maddie said leaning back against Chris's chest as he stood behind her.

"I'll leave after a while." Chris replied wrapping his arms around Maddie's shoulders.

Hetty nodded her head in agreement knowing someone must be there for Maddie as well. "Very well. For the rest of you time to go."

Kensi and Deeks said their goodbyes and left the room, Sam kissed Maddie's head and told her he would be back in the morning before following Hetty out the door, leaving Chris and Maddie alone with Callen.

"Chris?" Maddie said quietly as he pulled up another chair and sat next to her wrapping an arm around her pulling her as close as he could.

"Yeah babe?"

"I…I love you." Maddie said hesitantly taking a peek up at up through her eyes, afraid it was too soon in their relationship, afraid she would scare him away.

She found Chris looking down at her smiling softly. He leaned down kissing her hair and mumbling, "I love you too."

"And Callen," Chris said resting his chin on her head gently, "Is going to be just fine."

"I know."

"Get some sleep."

Nodding her head sleepily Maddie got as comfortable as she could before drifting asleep as Chris held her tight.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi again! I bet your surprised with it being so soon! I am too if I'm being honest! Anyways here's the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue! I know it's so sad this is coming to and end but I have another story in mind with Callen and I wanted to wrap this one up first before I start posting the other one! I hope you enjoy these last two chapters!**

**Remember to REVIEW! And that I own nothing but Maddie and Chris.**

* * *

><p>"Can we leave now?" Callen complained sitting up in the bed.<p>

"You are the most impatient human being I know." Maddie said laughing slightly at the irritated look on his face.

"Welcome to my world." Sam's voice said entering the room earning a glare from Callen as Maddie laughed louder.

"Hey!" Callen said waving his hands around. "Get out if you aren't here to get me out. It's been 4 weeks and I'm just fine now."

"Mr. Callen if you are quite finished," Hetty said walking into the room as she waited for him to look at her. "then you are free to go. Now you are not allowed to come to work for another 2 weeks."

"2 weeks!" Callen said half way out of the bed to get his clothes.

"Yes 2 weeks Mr. Callen and I suggest you take Ms. Maddie here and enjoy the vacation while it lasts. Go traveling, see some sights whatever it is you want to do."

"Yeah come on G! Let's go traveling! I've always wanted to go Europe. Please?" Maddie said her eyes lighting up giving her Uncle the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah G. Take your niece to Europe, I'm sure she'd love to see London and Pairs." Sam said his grinning widening as Maddie worked her puppy dog eyes on Callen.

"No." Callen said putting his shirt only to find Maddie right in front of him with huge wide eyes staring at him and her lower lip sticking out. "No."

"Please G?" Maddie said quietly. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

Callen groaned rubbing a hand over his face before looking down at her and sighed knowing he couldn't deny her. "Alright if you really want to go we'll go."

"Really?" Maddie said softly her eyes lighting up.

Callen nodded his head again. Causing Maddie to squeal in delight wrapping her arms around him in a hug, careful not to hurt him. Callen smiled back hugging her as Sam laughed at the two of them.

"Hetty it looks like we're going to Europe." Callen said to his boss who just smiled at him pulling out a yellow envelope and handing it to him. "Hetty?"

"Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 0900 and lands in London. From there you may go where you wish and the plane leaves again from London 2 weeks from tomorrow. Have fun!" Hetty said before walking out of the room leaving the 3 of them shocked.

"How does she do that?" Maddie said her eyes confused as she looked between Sam and Callen who both shared a glance before shaking their heads laughing.

**2 Weeks Later**

"They're late." Deeks said standing in the terminal with Sam, Kensi and Chris waiting for Callen and Maddie to get back.

"Shut up Deeks. Their flight got delayed." Chris replied leaning against a pillar with as Sam stood next to him scanning the crowd every once in a while.

"How do you know?" Deeks asked turning around to look at Chris who rolled his eyes.

"Well Deeks we do work for the government agency where we can find out basically anything." Chris said before smirking Deeks, "Besides Maddie texted."

Kensi and Sam laughed out loud at Deeks who glared at Chris. "Funny. Ha-Ha."

"You've got to admit it was a stupid question." Kensi said still smiling.

"How was I suppose to know I was just pointing out the obvious."

"Like we couldn't see they were late by ourselves." Sam said joining in on the banter before noticing Chris starting to smile in the other direction and looked to see who he was looking at, only to find Callen and Maddie walking their way.

Both Callen and Maddie looked tanner and relaxed than before they had left, which in Sam's opinion was a good thing. The two were laughing about something together obviously not seeing them at all. Sam glanced behind him at Kensi and Deeks arguing about something ridiculous before he slid up next Chris.

"You love her?" Sam asked quietly nodding towards Maddie.

"Yeah." Chris said softly after a pause. "I do."

Sam nodded his head in acceptance not wanting to say anything more as Maddie spotted them. She pulled Callen along by his hand as they got closer before she dropped her bag and Callen's hand and rushing towards Chris, leaving her bags to Callen who rolled his eyes as he picked it up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Chris caught Maddie easily before hugging her back burying his face in her neck as she held him tight.

"I've missed you." Maddie said mumbling against him.

"I've missed you too babe." Chris said kissing her neck gently before pulling away and giving her a quick hard kiss on the lips.

"Alright you two let's get out of here." Callen said as the two pulled away from each other to find Callen standing there with the two bags in his hands.

They both blushed as Chris grabbed Maddie's bag and heaved it over his shoulder while grabbing Maddie's hand with his other, making their way out of the airport with the rest of them. Walking out of the airport Maddie took a chance to look around and found for the first time in a very long time she felt not only safe but happy.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: So here is the last Chapter! I know it's so sad it's coming to an end but I want to thank all of you who have read my story and those who have Reviewed it as well! I appreciate it all and was so happy with how this story ended up! I'm going to be posting my new story about Callen and another character in a few weeks so look out for that! **

**Review and let me know what you thought! Again thanks so much! **

* * *

><p><strong>10 months later -<strong>

"Hey Chris." Callen asked from his desk as Chris walked by. "Where's Maddie?"

"I don't know." Chris replied trying to make a quick exit before he could be questioned further.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I haven't seen her since last night."

Callen looked at Chris with a worried expression, he didn't want it to be another incident like last time.

"Why? What's wrong?" Chris said noticing Callen's worried look.

"She didn't come home last night. I thought she was staying with you?"

"She left about mid-night." Chris told him softly now noticing Deeks, Sam and Kensi listening.

"Why? What did you do?" Callen asked coming to stand in front of Chris.

"I…" started Chris before pulling a small box out of his pocket and handing it to Callen.

He looked at the box, then at Chris then back down before opening it. Inside was a ring, white gold with a large diamond in the center and 2 on each side trailing down. Callen glanced up at Chris looking for an answer.

"She said no last night." Chris answered looking down very self-conscious and embarrassed. "Then she walked out. I….I didn't follow. I didn't want to hear why she was breaking…I don't think….I just…." he added fumbling over the words.

Kensi and Deeks quietly looked at each other, for once Deeks not making a smart ass comment as they both noticed Chris was a man who had a his heartbroken and was slowly falling apart in front of them.

"She said…did she give you a reason?" Callen questioned not believing his ears.

"No."

There was a silence as Sam, Deeks and Kensi came to stand next to Callen forming a circle with the 5 of them.

"But I do have an idea why. I thought I gave her enough time, she hadn't mentioned it in months. Maybe it was me." Chris said mumbling the last half.

"Mentioned what?" Sam asked not being able to see a friend of their's struggling so much.

Chris stared at them taking a deep breath, "About 3 months ago she told me she was scared about being married but not about marrying me."

"Then of what?" Deeks asked.

"Of losing you." Chris answered looking at Callen in the eyes.

"Of losing…shit." Callen said handing the ring back to him. "Sam tell Hetty I'll be back in an hour."

**The Beach**

Maddie had been sitting at their spot on the beach since last night, trying to get her head wrapped around why she did what she did and how disappointed in herself she was. She was too busy thinking and trying to keep warm in the shorts and shirt she was wearing to notice someone approach. She felt a jacket being put around her shoulders and someone sit next to her, taking a peek she saw it was her uncle and sighed.

"You talked to Chris I take it." Maddie said softly staring at the ocean.

"Yeah."

Scooting over to Callen he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned in as the tears started. "I panicked." She whispered looking at him.

"Maddie...You won't lose me." Callen said quietly.

"I know I won't, really I do. It's just…I sometimes think I will. I'll be in a different house and…"

"But we'll see each other everyday I'll make sure of it. We can still have our days and dinner nights together and there maybe nights where he works late where you might want company. Just remember I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me." Callen told her smiling before continuing, "You know about a month ago Chris and I went out for drinks just the two of us. And he asked me how I would feel if he asked you to marry him."

"He did?" Maddie asked surprised, turning to look at him.

"Yeah he did. And you know what?" Callen said.

"Hmm?"

"I almost told him no."

"Why?" she asked intrigued.

"Same reason you said no last night. I was afraid of losing you, you're my only family Maddie and I was scared of losing that. Yet you know why I didn't say no?"

Maddie shook her head.

"I realized I wasn't really losing you, but our little family of two was going to get bigger. We are getting more family, not losing each other. Think about it and talk to Chris tonight alright?"

"Ok." She replied leaning against him once more.

**The next morning**

"G!" Maddie said in a cheerful voice coming to stand in front of her Uncle with her hands in her pockets with Chris right behind her smiling.

"Good Morning to you too." Callen said looking up from his paper smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." He replied putting his paper down.

"It's really important. So I want you to think about." She told.

"Should I be worried?" Callen replied leaning forward on his desk looking at Chris then back to Maddie.

Maddie shrugged and smiled making Callen look at her questioningly. She smiled a shy one this time before putting both of her hands flat on his desk and leaned in close.

"Would you…walk me down the aisle in 4 months?" she asked quietly so the others couldn't hear.

Callen stared at her with a look she couldn't place before he looked at her hands on his desk and sure enough Maddie had the diamond ring he saw yesterday on it. He looked up and saw her smiling at him and he grinned. Getting up quickly, startling the rest of the team, Callen came around the desk and scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

He set her down and hugged her tight before pulling back a little making Maddie look up at him.

"Of course." He replied smiling kissing her forehead.

Maddie grinned and hugged him again leaned up to whisper, "I love you."

"Love you too." He whispered back, "And I'm proud of you."

"You wanna tell us what's going on?" Sam said to the pair of them, who pulled away from each other.

Callen and Maddie looked at each other, before looking at Sam who was now standing in front of them with Kensi and Deeks right behind him. Callen grinned at Maddie who saw the mischief in his eyes and looked alarmed, knowing what Callen was about to do.

"G…" Maddie said in a warning tone. Callen's smiled just got bigger and held up her hand to Sam to see the diamond placed on it. Sam's eyes lit up as he saw the ring on her finger and his smile grew wide like Callen's before taking a step towards her.

"Sam don't even think abo…" Maddie started before being cut off by Sam rushing her and hugging her making her laugh.

"When?" Sam asked letting her go.

"Last night." She said smiling.

Kensi squealed in the background making Maddie look over at her and smile.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Maddie asked her.

Kensi covered her mouth and nodded her head before heading over to hug Maddie, before being pushed aside by Deeks who hugged her as well. Callen turned to Chris shaking his hand as Sam clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations man." Sam said smiling as he watched Maddie, Kensi and Deeks talking away.

"Thanks." Chris said smiling like a fool.

"You better take care of her." Callen said.

"I will. Don't worry I know if I screw up I gotta answer to you." Chris replied.

"Don't forget me," Sam said his smile turning into a smirk. "And Deeks, Kensi, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva…"

"Alright, alright I get it. A lot of people." Chris said laughing along with Callen.

"And do not forget me Mr. Hanna." Hetty said popping up behind them causing the three men to jump slightly.

"Damn it Hetty not again!" Callen said loudly causing everyone to look over at them.

"She's a ninja. I'm telling you Kensi." Deeks said softly under his breath.

"I see a congratulations in order." Hetty said smiling before going over to hug Maddie and shake Chris's hand. "Now that we have that in order we have a case I'm afraid. However make no plans for tonight we are celebrating right here. I'll get the drinks and some food. Now off you go before Eric comes to get you."

"I'll see you tonight." Callen said kissing her forehead before following his team up the stairs to OPS, before looking back and yelling, "Call Gibbs!"

Maddie smiled, "I will. Now go!"

Callen nodded and disappeared into OPS leaving her and Chris alone once again, seeing as Hetty had disappeared somewhere as well. Maddie felt a tugging on her hand before she realized it was Chris who was pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist slowly tugging her tight to him as she circled her arms around his neck smiling up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips tugging her even closer as she kissed him back. The two were so caught up in each other they completely forgot they were in the middle of the office as they made out for a few minutes, before Chris reluctantly pulled away smirking as she groaned in annoyance from him stopping their kisses.

"Chris…" Maddie said quietly a little whining in her voice.

"We're in the middle of the office babe." Chris said just as quietly back chuckling as he touched their foreheads together. "I doubt you'd want G and the entire team to see me take you right here, let alone you screaming my name."

Maddie laughed against his chest hugging him tight, "Your right. Definently wouldn't want G to see that."

The two stayed embraced a little bit longer with Maddie resting her cheek on his chest and his chin rest on her head stroking her hair softly.

"You happy?" he asked quietly.

"With you? Of course."

"Good but I didn't mean just me." Chris said chuckling softly. "I meant are you happy, really happy."

Maddie paused not answering right away but thinking about the answer.

"Yes. I am." she said finally looking up at him. "I have family, I have friends, and I have you. I don't know what more I could ask for Chris. Are you? Are you happy?"

"Of course. How could I not be, I got the most gorgeous woman in the world in the arms. Of course I'm happy." Chris replied looking at her with both love and a little bit of lust in his eyes.

"Good." Maddie said hugging him again. "I love you."

"Love you too babe. Love you too."


End file.
